The Bet 'Verse: Consequências
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmo (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/ Qualquer erro é culpa minha e não dela.

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared|**Par secundário**: Chad/JDM.

**Spoilers: ****De Supernatural nenhum.**

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**Avisos: **Contém palavrões (porque eu tenho a tendência a ser meio boca suja de vez em quando), sexo entre dois homens. Sexo _selvagem _entre dois homens. Muito possivelmente Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, mais improvavelmente Top!Jensen e Bottom!Jared. Isso é **U**niverso **A**lternativo|Slash|**NC17**| e eu não vou me responsabilizar se você nunca leu esse tipo de coisa, resolveu ler e então se traumatizou ;D

—

**N/A:** Essa fanfic é a continuação de **Intenções**, ou seja, se você não leu a primeira fanfic não vai entender absolutamente nada dessa aqui. São 16 capítulos na primeira, e eu prometo que a leitura não vai ser tão torturante assim, acho.

**N/A²:** Agradecimentos a **Galatea Glax** por ter me dado um titulo e não ter me mandado calar a boca quando eu fiquei enchendo o saco dela por causa da fic :P

**N/A³:** **Consequências** é dedicada a uma pessoinha muito insana/maluca/adorável: **Suky-chan**, você é o Dean pro meu Sam! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

O relógio piscava em verde os dígitos 07h16min.

O sol invadia o quarto pelas janelas e isso o lembrava que ele tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas ontem à noite. Ele resmungou algo ininteligível quando o rádio relógio começou a tocar as notícias da manhã de alguma rádio qualquer. Ele procurou pelo aparelho que ficava em cima do seu criado-mudo e tateou até achar o primeiro botão, apertando e sorrindo feliz quando a voz do radialista desapareceu.

Silêncio.

Ele voltou a dormir para acordar de novo uns 9 minutos depois com alguém pulando nas suas costas e puxando suas cobertas de cima do seu corpo quente. Ele resmungou algo parecido com um palavrão e abriu os olhos, pronto para dizer à pessoa que hoje ele não iria trabalhar e precisava dormir no mínimo mais umas 4 horas, quando seus olhos se encontraram com olhos exatamente iguais aos seus, só que meio arregalados.

Provavelmente pelo palavrão que ele tinha deixado escapar segundos atrás.

- _Amie?_ – Jared abriu os olhos completamente e encarou o relógio. Amie revirava os olhos jogando a almofada que usaria para acertar a cabeça de Jared no chão. O relógio marcava 7 horas e 28 minutos e Jared estava atrasado, pra variar. – Puta que...!

Ele parou de falar quando notou que Amie estava ali. Ele realmente não queria ser chamado para ir à escola da garota, ouvindo a Diretora dizer que ela estava falando uns palavrões em sala de aula. A última vez que isso aconteceu, o comentário da Diretora fez Jared ficar vermelho-púrpura e repetir para si mesmo umas trinta vezes que ele começaria a pensar duas vezes antes de abrir a boca, porque afinal de contas agora ele tinha uma criança vivendo com ele. Ele tinha que ser o bom-exemplo da casa.

"_Droga, droga",_ ele estava pensando internamente enquanto se levantava da cama procurando por roupas limpas. Ele deveria ter ouvido Katie quando ela disse que era uma péssima idéia encher a cara no dia do seu aniversário, sendo que no dia seguinte ele teria que trabalhar e acordar cedo. Mas claro que, como sempre, Jared acabou ouvindo Chad em vez de Katie, e deu no que deu.

- Você está atrasado. – Amie comentou, ajoelhada na cama de Jared. Jared estava tentando achar um par de meias limpas quando bateu os olhos em Amie. Estava se preparando para se desculpar pelo atraso e prestes a mandá-la ir se trocar enquanto ele preparava o lanche dela, quando realmente olhou para ela. Surpreendentemente, Amie já estava devidamente trocada, com o cabelo arrumado e parecendo divertida em ver todo o desespero de seu tio Jared.

Jared parou de fazer o que estava fazendo para olhar melhor sua sobrinha.

- Eu também já tomei café. – Ela comentou feliz. – A Gen preparou algumas coisas ontem e ainda tinha um pouco pra hoje.

- Por que você não me acordou se você estava todo esse tempo acordada? – Jared perguntou quase indignado. É óbvio que Amie estava acordada fazia um tempo, e Jared deve ter apertado o botão errado do relógio para ele não ter tocado novamente 9 minutos depois que tocou pela primeira vez. Amie sorriu aquele sorrisinho que mostrava covinhas e a fazia parecer terrivelmente inocente.

- Eu pensei que você já estava se arrumando. – Ela respondeu, e Jared revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios. Ele pulou na cama puxando Amie para perto e fazendo cócegas na garota até ela ficar sem fôlego implorando para ele parar e dizendo que não ia acontecer de novo. Jared riu, soltando a sobrinha e pegando suas roupas.

- Você queria era perder a escola, pilantra! – Ele disse, ignorando a carinha de inocente de Amie. – Vai pegar seu material logo.

Amie pulou da cama sorrindo e mostrando a "janelinha", a falta de um dos dentes de leite.

- Ah... – Ela parou no meio do caminho para observar Jared. – Nada de ligar a televisão. Se a gente chegar atrasado mais uma vez eu acho que aquela sua diretora vai me matar!

Amie riu e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Jared olhou para onde a garotinha estivera e sorriu consigo mesmo, pegando roupas limpas e preparando uma desculpa para o seu atraso no trabalho. Com sorte, Jeffrey não iria gritar muito.

—————**J2—**

Jared deixou Amie na escola em cima do horário, dizendo que Genevieve viria buscá-la mais tarde e eles se veriam a noite, porque hoje Jared teria que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho.

Amie às vezes o fazia se lembrar da sua irmã caçula, mas de alguma forma isso não era mais algo doloroso como era no início. Claro, a garotinha parecia uma miniatura de Megan, e ela ainda tinha muito dos Padalecki e muita gente conseguia confundi-la como filha de Jared. Jared costumava rir disso, não porque ele achava engraçado somente, mas porque isso o fazia se sentir meio feliz.

Ele nunca pensou que um dia teria filhos, na verdade ele nunca foi muito bom com crianças e costumava manter distância delas, mas com Amie sempre foi diferente. Jared sempre foi o tio preferido de Amie e às vezes ele pensava que ela achava isso só porque ele morava em Los Angeles e Jeff, seu irmão mais velho, estava sempre por perto com Amie. _Jeff._ Quando a notícia de que o acidente da sua irmã havia sido grave demais e seus pais vieram para Los Angeles, Jeff...

Bom, pra resumir, Jared ficou surpreso quando descobriu que a guarda de Amie era dele, que Megan queria que ela ficasse com ele caso algo acontecesse a ela. Jared poderia jurar que Amie ficaria com seus pais ou com Jeff, que era casado e estava montando uma família. Quando ele descobriu que Amie ficaria com ele? Completa surpresa.

Ele se lembrava de ter entrado em pânico. Amie havia acabado de perder a _mãe_ e Jared a irmã, Jared não sabia como cuidar das coisas e não sabia como cuidaria de outra pessoa quando nem conseguir cuidar dele direito ele conseguia.

Mas agora, um ano depois, ele estava de alguma forma feliz, ou feliz na medida do possível. Sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, claro, ele tinha vendido seu apartamento e comprado uma casa mais espaçosa. Ele tinha Amie, ele tinha dois cachorros e ele tinha amigos. Ele _deveria_ estar feliz, e mesmo que às vezes algo parecesse estar faltando, Jared tinha sucesso em fingir que era besteira e que tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

Sua vida tinha mudado completamente. A maior parte da culpa era de Amie, e isso não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário. Mesmo que no início tenha sido difícil fazer Amie se acostumar com ele tanto quanto ele se acostumar com ela, Jared gostava de pensar que no fim das contas as coisas tinham acabado bem. Jared não era exatamente o tipo perfeito de figura paterna, mas até aí Amie nunca havia tido uma figura paterna mesmo além de seu avó e seu tio Jeff – já que seu pai havia dado no pé no instante em que descobrira que Megan estava grávida. Ou seja, isso era tão novo para ela quanto era para ele.

Mas as coisas estavam se ajeitando.

- Hey Cliff! – Jared exclamou, cumprimentando o segurança do prédio que acenou com um jornal na direção de Jared. Jared continuou sorrindo, apertando o botão do elevador e ajeitando a gravata. Quando a porta do mesmo se abriu, ele entrou e apertou o botão do seu andar mesmo que o botão já estivesse apertado.

Havia duas secretárias no elevador que deram sorrisos tímidos para Jared quando ele as cumprimentou. Ele continuou sorrindo sozinho, sentindo que o dia seria bom mesmo que Jeffrey o deixasse surdo com suas broncas, porque Jared estava atrasado, _de novo._

- Que bicho te mordeu hoje? – Chad perguntou assim que Jared entrou na sala, indo para seu escritório sabendo que Chad o seguiria. Jared deixou sua maleta em cima da escrivaninha e se jogou na sua adorada poltrona.

- Sei lá, sabe quando você só acorda de bom humor? – Jared respondeu, ligando seu notebook. Chad revirou os olhos.

- Sério, me diz, o que foi? Finalmente tirou o atraso? Afogou o ganso? Fez a fila andar?

Jared quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- _O quê?_ – Ele perguntou surpreso. Chad continuou o encarando como se ele fosse idiota.

- Cara, faz quanto tempo que eu não te vejo com ninguém? Tipo, eu fico feliz que você tenha saído da vida de galinha, mas o que aconteceu com o Jared Padalecki conquistador barato que transava todo santo dia?

- Eu estou assustadoramente preocupado que você se interesse tanto pela minha vida sexual, Chad. – Jared respondeu, pegando alguns papeis que Alona lhe tinha dado no dia anterior para dar uma olhada.

- Qual é! Um amigo pode se preocupar e eu estou preocupado. Aposto que a Katie está preocupada também, a gente não te vê com ninguém desde que o... – Chad calou a boca na hora. Jared sentiu suas mãos apertarem os papeis com um pouco mais de forma e qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer para Chad ficou perdida na sua mente. Ele sabia qual era o final daquela frase, mas estava agradecido por Chad não ter terminado de falar.

- Eu estou bem. – Jared disse segundos depois, sorrindo seu sorriso de 1 milhão de dólares que parecia diferente do usual, forçado. Chad suspirou com resignação, se dando por vencido.

- Morgan marcou uma reunião para hoje à tarde. – Chad comentou, e Jared o agradecia profundamente por ter mudado o foco do assunto.

- Por falar em Jeffrey... – Jared começou a falar. – Eu podia jurar que teria que ouvir bronca hoje. Ele geralmente é rápido em me chamar pro escritório dele e tentar me deixar surdo.

Chad sorriu de lado.

- Ele tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. – Chad disse de uma maneira mais séria que o normal para _Chad._ Jared franziu a testa, Chad arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Você sabe... A situação da empresa não é das melhores.

Jared franziu mais ainda a testa. Será que ele andava tão mais preocupado com sua vida pessoal, com Amie, que estava deixando de notar o que estava acontecendo com a empresa? Ele se lembrava da época em que tudo o que importava era o dinheiro, a empresa e sexo, de alguma forma essa época parecia terrivelmente distante agora.

- Droga... – Jared murmurou se dando conta realmente do quão grave a situação da empresa era. Se Jeffrey estava tão preocupado como Chad dizia, então a coisa era feia mesmo.

- É... – Chad concordou, suspirando cansadamente. – Bom, eu vou voltar pro trabalho, vejo você depois.

- _Você?_ Voltando pro trabalho por vontade própria? – Jared disse, sorrindo divertidamente. Chad estava a meio caminho da porta quando parou, mostrou o dedo do meio para Jared e fechou a porta, saindo do escritório e deixando Jared sozinho rindo da própria piada, ou rindo para não começar a se preocupar também.

O riso foi se tornando baixo até o momento em que desapareceu, e o sorriso nos lábios de Jared se tornou forçado até se evaporar completamente. Ele encarou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa e sua mente voou para longe dos problemas de empresa, comportamento esquisito da parte de Chad, e o que Genevieve faria para o jantar hoje. Ele só encarou a cadeira, e então a mesa. A sensação que sentiu era a mesma que ele sentia sempre que não tinha muito trabalho para fazer e tempo suficiente para pensar em coisas que não deveria.

Um ano.

Um ano inteirinho e em todos esses dias, semanas, meses, Jared não foi capaz de esquecer Jensen, o seu caso de uma semana, completamente. Não importava o que ele dizia para Katie ou Chad, não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse que tinha sido só uma semana, ele ainda sentia falta. Ele ainda sentia saudades, ele ainda sentia aquela vontade de revê-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se espantasse moscas, bloqueando tais pensamentos da sua mente. Tinha se passado um ano. Longos meses desde que Jared fora até a casa de Jensen, após todo aquele inferno que o acidente de sua irmã provocou, e descobriu da pior forma possível que Jensen havia se mudado. Longos meses desde que Jensen deixou Jared arrasado, desde que Jared teve a idéia insana de ir atrás de Jensen e acabou se dando conta de que ele não tinha um endereço, ele não sabia para onde Jensen tinha ido e ele não conhecia nenhum outro amigo de Jensen, com exceção de Lauren que tinha pedido demissão fazia um bom tempo.

Alguns meses desde que Jared desistiu, porque Jensen tinha ido embora e talvez para ele, Jared fosse mesmo só um caso de uma semana.

Um ano desde que Jared estava vivendo como se algo estivesse faltando, e ele mentia para si mesmo dizendo que estava tudo correndo perfeitamente.

Estava tudo bem, não estava? Mesmo que não estivesse tudo perfeito, as coisas estavam bem de alguma forma, não é? Até porque, não existe essa coisa de perfeição.

—————**J2—**

A sala de reuniões estava cheia. Todos os funcionários do alto escalão estavam ali e a maioria conversava entre si, cochichando antes mesmo da reunião começar sobre o motivo principal para todos estarem ali em primeiro lugar. Jared estava do outro lado da grande mesa e Chad estava ao seu lado, ele observava os papeis à sua frente, passando os olhos pelos péssimos números da empresa. Os números tinham caído incrivelmente nos últimos meses e não havia como Morgan dar conta desse rombo. Jared não duvidava que ele tivesse tentado de tudo para salvar a empresa sem precisar recorrer para as medidas mais drásticas, mas se lá estavam eles prestes a iniciarem uma reunião com esse clima tenso, isso só podia significar que Morgan não tinha conseguido.

A opção que mais se falava era a de fundir a Explorer com outra grande empresa e, assim, se salvar de uma falência. Eles tinham aceitado a proposta da Ferris & Beaver e, agora, só faltava tornar tudo oficial.

Chad estava mais quieto que o normal ao seu lado. Jared também se mantinha em silêncio observando Jeffrey do outro lado discutindo alguns tópicos com seu advogado, Misha. Eles estavam ali há mais ou menos uns 15 minutos esperando que o representante da Ferris & Beaver chegasse. Pelo que parecia, ele tinha acabado de chegar do Texas e tinha ficado preso no trânsito de Los Angeles, o que era totalmente compreensível já que o transito de L.A era infernal.

Jared estava girando a caneta entre seus dedos, sem nada mais útil para fazer, pensando no que Genevieve faria para o jantar, quando a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu e algumas pessoas entraram, pessoas essas que com certeza eram da outra empresa.

Jared parou de girar a caneta entre os dedos e observou Jeffrey se levantar para cumprimentar o representante da Beaver. Ele estava prestes a fazer algum comentário qualquer para Chad quando viu que o amigo estava boquiaberto parecendo extremamente chocado com alguma coisa.

- Que foi? – Jared perguntou com toda a inocência do mundo. Ele seguiu o olhar de Chad e então viu o que o loiro estava encarando com tanto choque. Teve um segundo para pensar _"Ah, então é por isso!",_ antes que seu próprio cérebro entrasse em curto interno.

Jeffrey sorria de uma maneira sincera, apesar das circunstâncias. Ele apertava a mão do representante da Beaver e, nesse instante, apontava uma das cadeiras vagas para ele.

Não foi o gesto de Morgan que fritou o cérebro de Jared e sim o tal representante que Jared já tinha imaginado como sendo um daqueles caras de meia idade usando um terno terrivelmente caro, mostrando seu relógio que custava mais que um carro, e sorrindo falsamente para as pessoas ao seu redor.

O terno era terrivelmente caro, pelo menos parecia ser e se Jared estivesse preocupado com detalhes, ele olharia para seu próprio terno se perguntando se estava amassado, porque o terno daquele cara estava impecável e exalava dinheiro. O terno caía perfeitamente no corpo bem definido e Jared até desconfiaria que seus olhos o estivessem enganando, se agora mesmo o representante não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele porque aparentemente todos já o tinham cumprimentado e Jeffrey estava falando algo para ele e apontando para Jared.

Jared que tinha derrubado sua caneta e estava boquiaberto. Jared que tinha perdido a capacidade de falar e não fazia mais nada além de encarar o representante da Ferris & Beaver como se ele fosse o próprio Jesus Cristo aparecendo magicamente na sua frente.

Um ano. Um ano inteirinho. Um maldito ano inteirinho e se Jared tivesse se permitido pensar nas circunstâncias em que ele o reencontraria, essa nunca nem teria passado pela sua cabeça.

Porque lá estava _ele,_ no seu terno terrivelmente caro, um ano depois, observando Jared de uma maneira que o moreno não sabia descrever porque nesse momento ele tentava por tudo no mundo recuperar a capacidade de falar.

- Bom... – Jeffrey interrompeu o silêncio que havia se instaurado, todos olharam para ele. Jensen desviou o olhar de Jared para Jeffrey e sorriu de uma maneira polida e estritamente profissional. – Vamos começar?

Ele ouviu Chad murmurar de uma maneira quase inaudível um _"Puta que pariu!"_ e Jared não o culpava, pois era exatamente esse o pensamento que percorria sua mente naquele instante. Porque, _puta que pariu,_ era Jensen Ackles o representante da Ferris & Beaver, era _Jensen Ackles_ ali no mesmo cômodo que _Jared Padalecki._

Um ano após ter ido para o Texas e acabado com todas as esperanças de Jared poder consertar as coisas entre eles.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer de coração todo mundo que acompanhou e deixou reviews em **Intenções**. Não foi minha intenção (rá!) fazer aquele final... ahm... Cruel? Eu espero que vocês gostem da continuação :D Demorei uma vida pra terminar de escrever esse capítulo, e se não fosse a Galatea me ajudando com o início, eu ainda estaria tentando escrever :/ Anyway, um beijo e muito obrigado a todo mundo! Amo vocês :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmos (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/ Qualquer erro é culpa minha e não dela.

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared|**Par secundário**: Chad/JDM.

**Spoilers: **De Supernatural nenhum.

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**Avisos: **Contém palavrões (porque eu tenho a tendência a ser meio boca suja de vez em quando), sexo entre dois homens. Sexo _selvagem _entre dois homens. Muito possivelmente Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, mais improvavelmente Top!Jensen e Bottom!Jared. Isso é **U**niverso **A**lternativo|Slash|**NC17**| e eu não vou me responsabilizar se você nunca leu esse tipo de coisa, resolveu ler e então se traumatizou ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Eu não acredito! – Chad exclamou logo após terem saído da sala de reuniões. A reunião havia acabado e a coisa era _quase_ oficial. Explorer iria se fundir com a Ferris & Beaver, mas para isso se tornar oficial ainda teria muita coisa com o que se trabalhar. De qualquer forma, tudo seria flores e ursinhos de pelúcia se Jensen não estivesse ali. Jensen. _Jensen._ Parecia surreal demais, parecia que Jared tinha alucinado toda aquela reunião - que por sinal ele nem tinha prestado atenção direito já que não conseguira deixar de observar Jensen, cada detalhezinho, um segundo sequer.

Jensen tinha ido embora para o Texas havia um ano, sem ter dado a chance de Jared explicar as coisas, e Jared achou que nunca mais o veria em sua vida e justamente quando estava começando a se conformar com esse fato, Jensen dava as caras de novo.

Jared achou que tinha superado. Após alguns meses sem ver a pessoa, você acaba pensando que talvez tivesse exagerado com seus sentimentos. Ele achou que tinha, achou que tinha se enganado quando achou que estava se apaixonando por Jensen, que uma semana não é suficiente para fazer você se apaixonar por alguém, mesmo alguém tão incrivelmente apaixonante como Jensen. Ele achou que tinha superado e que todos aqueles meses de negação, de miséria e saudade, tinham sido mais que suficientes e que agora ele já podia partir para outra.

Mas é, correndo o risco de parecer melodramático: Ver Jensen Ackles novamente acabou com todos os seus planos e, aparentemente, ele _não_ tinha superado coisa nenhuma.

- Jared? Jared, mano, você está bem? – Pelo visto Chad estivera falando sem parar e Jared não tinha escutado uma palavra sequer. Ele estava... Ele _não_ conseguia raciocinar, não depois de ter visto o... O cara que tinha virado a vida de Jared de cabeça pra baixo e o largado sozinho sem ter a chance de se explicar, de tentar consertar as coisas e talvez ter tido a oportunidade de fazer certo daquela vez. _Droga,_ quais são as probabilidades de algo assim acontecer? Porque certamente parecia absurdo. Jensen era só um contador, o contador aparentemente _nerd_ que, é, tinha feito Jared cair de quatro, mas de alguma forma _esse_ Jensen...

Um ano e Jensen tinha se tornado grande na Ferris & Beaver, isso era óbvio. E ele estava ali e ele sequer olhou para Jared, nem um tipo de olhar que expressasse que Jared não era o único patético ali que tinha se "agitado" tanto com aquele reencontro.

- Jared? – Chad estava segurando os ombros de Jared para forçar o moreno a encará-lo. Jared, que estivera andando sem parar, tinha parado e estava olhando para Chad. Ele parecia perdido, com aquele olhar de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado, e isso quase amoleceu o coração de Chad. – Jared, respira, okay?

Jared respirou, mas isso não o ajudou a se acalmar.

- Eu preciso de água. – Ele disse sem conseguir tirar do rosto a expressão de choque. Chad não disse nada, o guiou até o elevador e juntos eles foram para o andar em que o escritório de Jared ficava. Katie os observou com curiosidade assim que os dois cruzaram a porta, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada a ela e logo Chad o estava fazendo se sentar na sua poltrona, pedindo para Alona trazer um copo de água.

- Eu ofereceria algo forte tipo... _Álcool,_ mas em expediente de trabalho não é algo muito aconselhável. – Chad comentou, se sentando na beirada da mesa de Jared. Jared encarava suas mãos, sem ainda saber que reação ter.

- Ele... Ele...

- É, aquele cara se parece muito com o esquisito do Ackles. – Chad concordou, observando Jared atentamente. – Olha, tenta não ter uma parada cardíaca, falou?

Jared se levantou no mesmo instante.

- Eu preciso falar com ele! – Jared anunciou decidido, ainda um pouco desorientado com a novidade. Chad o obrigou a se sentar de novo.

- Pirou?!

Jared franziu a testa sem entender.

- Eu_ preciso_ falar com ele. – Jared disse mais baixo, tentando acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos que estavam acelerados. Chad o observava como se Jared fosse um insano fugitivo de um hospício.

- Você não pode falar com ele! – Chad disse, segurando firme seus ombros pro caso de Jared tentar sair correndo da sala, não que Jared estivesse pensando em fazer isso.

- Por que não? – Jared ainda não entendia. Ele precisava falar com Jensen, só não sabia o que diria para Jensen. Também não importava, ele só _precisava _falar com Jensen, vê-lo novamente, tocá-lo, qualquer coisa.

- Jared, faz um ano. – Chad disse lentamente, como se Jared tivesse dificuldades para compreender o que ele falava. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas uma pá de coisa muda em um ano e eu nem fodendo vou deixar você ir se humilhar pro nem mais tão esquisito do Ackles!

Jared abriu a boca para protestar, mas nesse mesmo instante Katie entrou na sala com o copo de água que Chad havia pedido a Alona.

- Oh meu Deus, então é verdade? – Ela perguntou, olhando para Chad. Ela se aproximou do moreno e entregou o copo a ele, observando Jared beber todo o líquido num gole só. Ela ia abrir a boca para dizer algo mais, mas dessa vez foi o olhar de Chad que a fez se calar. Jared estava totalmente alheio aos dois ali, ele só encarava seu copo como se fosse a coisa mais importante no mundo e pensava em como Jensen tinha chegado pra ferrar as coisas, ferrar as coisas que estavam indo tão bem.

—————**J2—**

Ele não tinha pretendido ir até ali. Foi só quando Chad e Katie saíram do seu escritório, o deixando sozinho, que Jared se deu conta de que tinha esquecido sua caneta na sala de reuniões. Era uma caneta importante – tinha sido um presente de aniversário de Katie e Jared apostava que tinha custado uma fortuna - e só por isso Jared voltou à sala de reuniões feliz por estar pensando em algo que não fosse Jensen pra variar, feliz por poder se preocupar com sua caneta sendo roubada por um dos executivos. Há essa hora, como previsto, não havia mais ninguém na sala de reuniões.

Mentira. Jared entrou na sala de reuniões crente de que não teria ninguém ali, andou até o local onde estivera sentado durante a reunião e sorriu triunfante quando viu sua caneta ali no chão no local em que ele a tinha derrubado provavelmente no momento de choque por rever Jensen após tanto tempo.

Ele ouviu o som de passos, papeis sendo colocados em cima da mesa e ergueu o olhar falando ao mesmo tempo um _"Desculpa, não quis interromper, eu só vim buscar minha...",_ quando ele bateu os olhos _nele_ e perdeu o foco do que estava falando.

Ele queria falar com Jensen, sim, mas ele só sentia que devia. Após pensar melhor, concluiu que não teria idéia do que falar. Um ano era suficiente pra mudar muitas pessoas, e mesmo que Jensen não o detestasse mais – e isso era só uma possibilidade, Jared não sabia realmente se Jensen não guardava nenhum rancor -, ele com certeza tinha superado seu caso de uma semana que quebrou seu coração meses atrás. Jared ia parecer um idiota trazendo esse assunto à tona.

Ele pensou que seria bom agir normalmente caso visse Jensen de novo. Agir profissionalmente como agiria com qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse vindo a LA para negócios, mas ele não contava com _isso,_ com ficar a sós com Jensen naquela sala de reunião.

Jared deveria estar parecendo um idiota, ali parado feito uma estátua encarando Jensen, que o olhava de volta como se estivesse surpreso por vê-lo ali, mas não incomodado. Tão logo a surpresa tinha sido substituída por uma máscara de indiferença e nunca Jared conseguiria saber o que se passava pela cabeça de Jensen, nem se ele se esforçasse muito.

Então Jared, se permitindo parecer um idiota por ficar ali apenas encarando, se permitiu também olhar Jensen, notá-lo de verdade. Porque vamos ser sinceros, no meio do choque por vê-lo de novo após um ano, Jared não conseguiu se concentrar com o apenas _notar_ ele, notar o que havia mudado e o que ainda era o mesmo.

Quando olhava para trás, Jared tinha na cabeça aquela imagem de Jensen com óculos, expressão fechada e usando um suéter por cima da camisa formal. Daí a expressão fechada se abria para um sorriso, um daqueles que alcançavam os olhos de Jensen, e Jared sentia seu coração apertar só pela mera lembrança.

Jensen tinha mudado.

Os óculos tinham desaparecido, o que levava Jared a concluir que ou Jensen estava usando lentes de contato ou tinha feito uma cirurgia pra corrigir seu problema na vista. Jensen estava usando um terno, daqueles caros. Não era anormal Jared ver ternos caros, ele próprio os usava, mas era estranho vê-los em _Jensen._ De qualquer forma, o terno caía bem nele, e Jensen parecia mais forte, ou talvez fosse culpa do terno dando melhor forma ao seu corpo definido, qualquer uma dessas opções Jared não chegaria a descobrir porque seria muito fora de hora pedir para Jensen tirar a camisa para Jared analisar sua musculatura – mesmo que Jared quisesse muito, _muito._

O seu cabelo estava ajeitado de uma maneira diferente, arrepiado com um pouco de gel que dava a impressão deles estarem molhados. Mesmo os mínimos detalhes, mesmo que Jensen ainda fosse Jensen, ele parecia estar diferente. Jared só não conseguia apontar o porquê e o que.

- Ahm... – Jared quebrou o silêncio, sentindo seu rosto pegando fogo. Ele ergueu a caneta. – Eu esqueci minha caneta.

Ele não precisava estar se justificando, ele entrava a hora que ele bem queria naquela maldita sala de reuniões, mas o olhar fixo de Jensen sobre Jared o estava intimidando e ele sentia a necessidade de quebrar o silêncio de qualquer maneira que fosse, mesmo que essa maneira o fizesse parecer um idiota.

Jensen não disse nada, continuou em silêncio. Coisa essa que estava começando a incomodar Jared profundamente.

- Então... – Ele tentou sorrir de leve, mas seu sorriso mais parecia algo pregado no seu rosto. – Ferris & Beaver, hein?

- É... – Jensen concordou vagamente. Ouvir a voz de Jensen após todo esse tempo mandou arrepios pela espinha de Jared. – Ferris & Beaver.

Isso pelo menos não tinha mudado. Jensen, pelo que parecia, ainda continuava o mesmo anti-social sem vontade de prolongar o assunto que ele era antes, ou talvez fosse só Jared o problema. Jensen não parecia estar querendo prolongar o assunto com_ ele._

- Parabéns. – Jared disse sem saber muito bem o porquê, se detestando em seguida por não estar conseguindo começar uma conversa decente que não o fizesse passar vergonha. – Quero dizer, eu soube que você se deu bem na Beaver, então, é, parabéns.

Jared sorriu. Pode parecer idiota, mas uma parte dele estava feliz por Jensen ter crescido naquela empresa, mesmo que ela ficasse tão longe. Quando eles estavam juntos, naquela semana, eles não chegaram a falar muito dos seus sonhos ou do que realmente queriam fazer da vida, mas talvez fosse isso o que Jensen queria, e não ser um contador pro resto da vida.

Parando pra pensar agora, Jared sentia como se não conhecesse Jensen. Não conhecesse coisas do tipo suas cores preferidas, seu tipo de música predileto, o que ele gostava de comer pela manhã e o que ele detestava. Era triste admitir, mas uma semana não foi o suficiente para conhecê-lo direito, e talvez não fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo se apaixonar também.

Era melhor não pensar nisso. Era passado, não importava mais.

- Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu um tempo depois, parecendo ligeiramente desconfortável com o olhar de Jared. Ele olhou para o lado, ajeitando as folhas em cima da mesa.

- Eu nunca pensei que... – _"Te veria de novo",_ era o final da frase. Jensen o observou curiosamente. Jared limpou a garganta e concluiu que era melhor manter as coisas estritamente profissionais. – Tomara que dê certo... Ferris & Beaver e a Explorer.

Falar sobre negócios deveria deixar Jensen mais a vontade. As feições em seu rosto se tornaram mais calmas. Ele terminou de ajeitar os papeis e observou Jared. Jared queria desesperadamente saber o que se passava pela cabeça de Jensen, mas era impossível. Não havia nada em seu olhar que denunciasse qualquer tipo de emoção por rever Jared, era como se Jared fosse qualquer outro funcionário daquela empresa.

- Por falar nisso... – Jensen começou a dizer. – Eu gostaria que você fizesse um relatório completo sobre o seu setor e me mandasse amanhã de manhã as oito em ponto, sem falta. Melhor ainda se você puder me entregar mais cedo, antes da reunião com o Morgan.

- Certo. – Jared concordou rápido demais. – Eu vou pedir para alguém do departamento fazer e...

- Não. – Jensen o interrompeu, olhando diretamente para Jared. Por um momento o moreno teve a impressão de que os lábios carnudos de Jensen se curvariam num sorriso sarcástico. – Eu quero que _você_ faça o relatório, junto com uma análise detalhada para ser discutida amanhã.

- Você...? Você está brincando, né? – Jared deixou escapar um riso nervoso e de quem não vê graça nenhuma na situação. Ele levaria a noite toda fazendo um maldito relatório completo do seu setor, não, _pior,_ ele provavelmente teria que passar a noite em claro se não ele não teria tempo de entregar o relatório amanhã, junto com uma análise detalhada sobre o departamento.

Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando que Jared falasse algo.

- Eu vou levar a noite toda pra terminar isso! – Jared disse um pouco indignado, não, _completamente _indignado. Ele já não tinha dormido muito bem na noite anterior – graças a Chad e sua idéia incrível de fazer Jared beber e passar praticamente a madrugada acordado – e passar essa noite fazendo um relatório? Com certeza não era o que Jared tinha em mente.

- E daí? – Jensen retrucou de uma maneira fria e indiferente que começava a irritar Jared profundamente. – Melhor você começar agora então, quem sabe assim você não termina mais cedo e ainda ganha meia hora para dormir?

Ele sorriu, os lábios carnudos finalmente se curvando num sorriso que passava longe do sorriso que Jared tinha em mente quando se lembrava da expressão no rosto de Jensen quando ele sorria. Esse sorriso era um daqueles debochados, e o sorriso _mais_ a sobrancelha arqueada daquela maneira completavam a expressão pura de quem está pouco se fodendo se Jared passaria a noite em claro fazendo a porcaria de um relatório, era mais a expressão de quem até se diverte com a desgraça alheia.

E Jensen deveria estar adorando o fato de poder mandar Jared fazer aquilo, de Jared não ter outra opção se não obedecer e não mandá-lo ir à merda com a porcaria do relatório dele – que era o que Jared estava sentindo vontade de fazer agora.

- Você sabe muito bem que outra pessoa, outras pessoas podem fazer isso e terminar até mais rápido do que... – Jared estava começando a argumentar, quando Jensen riu de uma maneira fria e interrompeu Jared.

- É, eu estou ciente disso. Mas acho que não vai fazer mal algum você trabalhar um pouco pra variar, ao invés de ficar vadiando no seu tempo livre.

É claro que Jared tinha direito de vadiar no seu tempo livre, era seu tempo_ livre,_ pelo amor de Deus!

- Como é? _Trabalhar pra variar?_ Quem é você pra dizer que eu não...

- Encher a cara em festas, dormir até tarde, transar com qualquer coisa que respire, não é bem uma forma de se trabalhar, Jared.

Jared abriu a boca, mas então a fechou. Jensen pareceu se dar conta do que tinha acabado de dizer, porque ele arregalou os olhos de uma maneira como se estivesse surpreso consigo mesmo por ter dito aquilo em voz alta, por ter deixado claro que o lance ali era pessoal. Jared teria sorrido triunfantemente por ter finalmente arrancado algum tipo de emoção da parte de Jensen, se aquela não fosse uma péssima forma de se arrancar algum tipo de emoção.

Sim, ele costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa antigamente, mas agora? Jared só tinha bebido um pouco ontem porque era seu_ aniversário_ e Chad e Katie praticamente o arrastaram até a festa, dizendo que Jared tinha o direito de se divertir um pouco.

- Amanhã sem falta. – Jensen disse, parecendo ligeiramente incomodado com o silêncio e o olhar fixo de Jared. Jared não sabia nem como responder àquilo, e se ele tinha dúvidas de que Jensen guardava rancores, elas tinham desaparecido naquele instante.

Jensen o encarou uma última vez. A máscara de profissionalismo e indiferença novamente em seu rosto.

- Se eu fosse você comprava um pouco de café. – Jensen aconselhou, pouco antes de deixar a sala. Jared continuou encarando o local onde o loiro estivera.

- Filho da puta! – Ele murmurou quando finalmente viu que estava sozinho. Pelo visto hoje ele teria que passar a madrugada fazendo o que ele mais detestava, que eram relatórios, e tudo graças a Jensen Ackles e seu abuso de poder, seu sorrisinho irritantemente sarcástico e sua sobrancelha arqueada e... E...

E de repente Jared tinha uma insana vontade de dar um soco naquele rostinho bonito de Jensen.

—————**J2—**

Jared saiu tarde da empresa como previsto. O caminho todo até sua casa foi dominado pela onda de irritação que ele estava sentindo. Ele ainda não acreditava que teria que virar a noite trabalhando, fazendo um relatório_ completo_ sobre seu setor e ainda por cima uma análise _detalhada_ sobre seu departamento. Isso levaria horas, isso levaria horas e muito café para Jared não acabar dormindo em cima do seu notebook.

Ele chegou em casa e só quando fechou a porta que notou o cheiro de comida vinda da cozinha. Ele podia ouvir sons de conversas e risadas, e isso o fez sorrir levemente só por imaginar o rosto de Amie. _Droga,_ ele pensou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, ele tinha combinado de assistir filmes com Amie, era o que eles faziam nas quintas-feiras e ele teria que desmarcar porque estaria trabalhando feito um condenado. _"Muito obrigado, Jensen",_ ele pensou com rancor enquanto entrava na cozinha e encontrava Amie sentada na mesa comendo e Genevieve pegando um suco da geladeira.

- Jare! – Amie exclamou, saindo da cadeira e pulando no colo de Jared o pegando de surpresa. Ele deixou sua maleta de lado e pegou a sobrinha, rindo sozinho pela empolgação da garota. Genevieve sorriu para ele em sinal de cumprimento, colocando um pouco de suco no copo.

- Você está ficando mais alta ou é só impressão minha? – Jared perguntou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo a sobrinha sorrir largamente.

- _Aham!_ – Ela disse empolgada. – Eu vou ficar tão alta quanto você!

- Vai sonhando. – Jared retrucou, rindo quando Amie fez careta para ele. Ele a colocou no chão, e Amie rapidamente voltou para a mesa bebendo o suco que Genevieve havia colocado para ela. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Jared confessou sorrindo para a sua vizinha.

- Relaxa. – Ela disse. – É um prazer pra mim cuidar da Amie, mesmo.

- Você não vai acreditar! – Amie exclamou, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Eles vão fazer uma peça de teatro da Cinderela na escola e adivinha quem vai ser a Cinderela?!

- Não faço idéia. – Jared mentiu, pegando um pouco de suco para ele. Ele afrouxou a gravata, tirando o terno e ficando com a camisa.

- Eu! – Amie anunciou, mostrando as covinhas enquanto sorria. – Você tinha que ver a cara da Stacy quando o pessoal me escolheu!

- Você devia ser mais legal com a Stacy. – Jared comentou só para implicar mesmo. – Ela não é tão má assim.

- Não? Ela é uma babaca! – Amie tampou a boca com as mãos, se dando conta do que tinha dito.

- _Amie!_ – Jared e Genevieve disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que?! – Ela disse em tom de defesa. – O Jare vive chamando o tio Chad de babaca!

Genevieve o encarou daquela maneira reprovadora e Jared resolveu que não era uma boa idéia dizer que a culpa não era dele se o Chad era um tremendo babaca às vezes. Ele simplesmente olhou inocentemente para Genevieve que revirou os olhos.

- Vocês dois, hein! – Ela repreendeu, desistindo de dar bronca e pegando a sua bolsa que estava em cima do balcão. – Bom, chegou a minha hora.

- Obrigado, Genevieve. – Jared agradeceu, sorrindo para ela, se referindo ao fato dela ter cuidado de Amie por hoje. Genevieve sorriu de volta.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra você me chamar só de Gen? – Ela fingiu estar irritada, mas estava claro que ela estava brincando. Jared fez o que sempre fazia quando ela dizia isso.

- Eu gosto do seu nome inteiro. – Ele mentiu, porque nunca diria que incomodava chamá-la de Gen quando... Quando Jensen costumava ser_ Jen _para ele.

Péssima hora para pensar nisso, Jared.

Genevieve deu de ombros, se aproximou de Amie e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota, se despedindo de Jared e saindo da casa. Ele a observou sair e quando estava sozinho com a sobrinha, a encarou com falsa indignação.

- _"O Jare vive chamando o tio Chad de babaca"_ – Ele repetiu. – Ótima sobrinha você, hein, me dedurando!

- Você sempre diz que é feio mentir pros outros. – Amie comentou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absoluta que ela já tinha escutado. Jared revirou os olhos.

Ele terminou o suco que estava bebendo.

- Parabéns pelo papel. Você vai ficar ótima como Cinderela. – Ele disse, acreditando no talento de Amie. Mesmo que fosse uma peça de escola, ele sabia que Amie era bem talentosa com esse tipo de coisa. Ela adorava participar das peças de teatro que tinha na escola e essa era a primeira vez que ela ganhava um papel de destaque. Mesmo que parecesse idiota pra qualquer outra pessoa que ouvisse por ser uma peça de teatro infantil, ele sabia o quão importante aquilo era para ela.

Amie apenas sorriu feliz para ele.

- A Gen alugou "Procurando Nemo". – Amie comentou, voltando ao tom empolgado de antes. – Você vai fazer pipoca?

Jared encarou a sobrinha, provavelmente deixando a culpa transparecer porque Amie o encarou daquela maneira que ela sempre encarava quando alguém prometia algo e não cumpria.

- Tio Jare, é a noite de filmes! – Ela protestou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Jared disse, se sentando ao lado da sobrinha. – Mas é que eu tenho que fazer umas coisas pro trabalho, e se eu não começar a fazer eu não vou conseguir terminar a tempo.

Ela o encarou de uma maneira muito parecida com o gato de botas do filme Shrek.

- Amie...

- Mas você já trabalhou hoje!

- Mas isso é trabalho extra, e eu tenho que fazer. Eu sinto muito. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho da sobrinha, tentando amenizar a situação antes que Amie continuasse com aquele olhar de gatinho do Shrek e ele finalmente cedesse. – Prometo que amanhã sem falta à gente assiste ao filme.

Amie continuou com seu bico.

- Me busca na escola amanhã?! – Ela pediu, parecendo extremamente esperançosa que ele aceitasse.

- Mas a Gen vai te buscar na escola...

- Não, promete que _você_ me busca na escola, por favooor? E daí você pode me levar pro seu trabalho. Eu juro que fico quieta no seu escritório. – Amie segurou as mãos de Jared que pareciam imensas pertos das mãos pequenas dela. – Por favor, _por favor?_

- Você está apelando com esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado! – Jared retrucou, sentindo que ficaria com remorso demais se dissesse não a ela. Amie sorriu. Ela sempre gostava de ir ao trabalho de Jared, e Jared a levava sempre que Genevieve estava ocupada demais e não podia ficar com a garota, ele desconfiava que ela gostasse tanto de ir até lá só por causa de Chad. Ele sempre resolvia usar a garota como pretexto para não trabalhar, e ficava com ela jogando joguinhos de celular ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa ridícula que Chad fizesse e Amie gostava tanto.

- Eu aprendi com o melhor! – Ela disse por fim, e Jared se deu por vencido.

———**J2———**

Genevieve tinha vindo buscá-la, e não Jared. Genevieve disse que era porque havia muito trabalho na empresa em que Jared trabalhava e ele estava ocupado demais, logo não tinha conseguido ir buscá-la. Amie havia ficado um pouco emburrada o resto do caminho até a empresa, mas acabou se esquecendo disso quando viu o enorme prédio da Explorer.

Genevieve sorriu para ela do banco do motorista. Genevieve era vizinha deles desde que eles se mudaram para aquela casa enorme. Ela costumava ficar de babá para Amie já que ela trabalhava em casa e Amie não era uma criança arteira, na verdade Amie era bem madura quando os assuntos eram certas coisas, e ela sabia se comportar na hora certa.

Genevieve a levou até o escritório de Jared. Tio Chad não estava por ali e nem Katie, e quando Amie perguntou onde eles estavam Gen disse que provavelmente era por causa do excesso de trabalho do qual Jared falou pelo telefone. Seu tio estava no escritório e ele desviou o olhar do seu notebook quando viu as duas. Amie correu até ele e o abraçou, pegando Jared de surpresa.

Talvez fosse uma coisa de família, essa a de ficar abraçando os outros e invadindo seus espaços pessoais. Megan costumava ser muito carinhosa com os outros, os Padalecki sempre foram assim, então era uma mania deles essa de ficar abraçando as pessoas quando simplesmente se podia acenar ou apertar a mão.

- Desculpa. – Jared disse, ajeitando a menina no seu colo. – Não deu pra ir te buscar.

- Tudo bem. – Amie disse, tirando sua mochila e a jogando ali perto do chão. Quando ela olhou para Genevieve parada perto da porta, viu a morena sorrindo observando os dois. Jared sorriu para Amie, voltando seu olhar para Genevieve.

- Obrigado por trazer a Amie. – Ele disse. Amie viu as bochechas de Genevieve corarem levemente. – Hoje você tem o dia livre.

- Eu provavelmente não vou saber o que fazer com tanto tempo livre sem a Amie. – Genevieve comentou rindo. – Vou sentir saudades de você, garota!

- É só um dia, Gen. – Amie comentou revirando os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. Genevieve se aproximou para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, e se despediu de Jared com um aceno de cabeça. Seu tio a observou sair do escritório, fechando a porta. Assim que estavam sozinhos, ele observou a sobrinha.

- Promete que se comporta? – Amie concordou com um sinal de cabeça. – Certo, porque hoje a coisa está um caos por aqui.

- E o tio Chad? – Amie perguntou curiosa. Jared a colocou de volta no chão.

- Trabalhando. – Jared sorriu de leve. – E hoje não tem como ele escapar.

Amie fingiu que não ficou um pouco decepcionada com isso. Jared entregou seu celular como passatempo e a menina se sentou em uma das poltronas que havia ali, perto da janela. Seu tio continuou trabalhando, concentrado no notebook. Amie desistiu de contar sobre seu dia na escola, porque hoje parecia que Jared estava mesmo muito ocupado. Ela optou por ficar jogando Guitar Hero no celular de Jared e assim o tempo foi passando.

Foi passando, passando e a coisa foi ficando um tédio. Amie sempre ficava entediada quando tinha que ficar parada por muito tempo em um local. Chad estava ocupado demais, Jared estava ocupado demais, e Amie já tinha cansado daquele jogo no celular. Geralmente o ambiente ali era mais calmo e tranqüilo, e não a correria que parecia estar sendo hoje. Alona, a secretaria do seu tio, havia entrado umas duas vezes no escritório para dar alguma papelada para Jared e dizer que um tal de Jensen queria que ele fizesse qualquer coisa complicada que Amie nunca entendia o que era.

Seu tio fez aquela expressão que ele sempre fazia quando queria falar um palavrão bem feio, mas que era obrigado a se segurar porque Amie estava por perto. Uma vez Amie disse que não se importava dele falar palavrões perto dela, já que ela ouvia palavrões direto nos filmes da televisão.

Mas quem disse que seu tio a ouvia?

- Amie. – Jared disse um tempo depois, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho. Ele estava com aquela expressão pura de cansaço que ele ficava quando trabalhava até mais tarde. – Eu vou entregar umas coisas para o Jeffrey, fica aqui, okay?

- Okay. – Amie sorriu. Jared sorriu para ela, mas seu sorriso parecia forçado e o sorriso de alguém muito cansado. Ele saiu do escritório um tempo depois levando consigo alguns papéis. Amie ficou ali quieta na dela por pelo menos uns 2 minutos antes dela concluir que não havia prometido nada, então não tinha problema ela ir andar por ali pra ver se achava Chad ou algum bebedouro.

Ela andou pelo corredor notando que ali estava mesmo um caos. Pessoas andavam para lá e para cá, agitadas, falando sobre coisas que Amie não entendia. Ela não achou Chad por parte alguma, então resolveu ir até o bebedouro. Não havia ninguém naquela sala onde ficava a água e o café, o que era notável já que geralmente havia mais de uma pessoa ali matando o tempo.

Então não era tão surpreendente seu tio estar trabalhando feito um condenado hoje. O que não era justo, Jared já havia trabalhado até mais tarde no dia anterior e levado trabalho para casa. Ele deveria ter _menos _trabalho hoje, não estar trabalhando _mais._

Não fazia muito sentido.

Ela bebeu um pouco de água, e quando estava terminando reparou que mais alguém tinha se juntado a ela naquela salinha.

- Oi. – A pessoa disse. Era um homem, tão alto quanto seu tio. Não, provavelmente menor que seu tio já que Jared era extremamente alto. A primeira coisa que Amie notou quando olhou para cima, foi que o rapaz tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes e sardas, sardas pelo rosto todo.

- Olá. – Amie respondeu, sorrindo seu sorriso que mostrava as covinhas. Ele parecia um pouco confuso por estar vendo Amie ali, e ela nunca tinha visto ele antes na empresa.

- Qual seu nome? – Ele perguntou.

- Amie, e o seu? – Ela respondeu feliz, prolongando o assunto já que no escritório do seu tio estava um tédio.

- Jensen.

- Jensen? – Amie franziu a testa. – Que tipo de nome é esse? Parece nome de garota.

Parecia nome de garota, e lhe lembrava Gen de Genevieve. Jensen sorriu pela primeira vez.

- É... Era o que os garotos diziam quando eu estava no jardim de infância. – Jensen respondeu. – Não foi uma fase muito legal da minha vida.

Amie sorriu mais ainda.

- Meu nome inteiro é Amelia, mas todo mundo sempre me chamou de Amie. Amelia não é um nome muito bonito. – Amie fez uma careta. Sua mãe sempre a chamava de Amelia quando Amie tinha aprontado alguma coisa. Jared raramente a chamava pelo nome inteiro. – Eu acho que minha mãe estava bêbada quando me deu esse nome.

Ela disse isso como uma brincadeira, porque aquele homem, _Jensen,_ tinha no rosto a mesma expressão de cansaço que seu tio Jared tinha. Ela sorriu sozinha quando Jensen arregalou os olhos de surpresa por ela ter dito aquilo, e ele riu. Ela reparou que o sorriso alcançava os olhos verdes dele.

- Ela morreu faz um ano. – Amie continuou a contar, pouco ligando se não é uma coisa muito educada sair contando sobre sua vida para os estranhos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Jensen disse, e ele parecia estar sendo sincero, o que fez Amie sorrir mais ainda.

- Não precisa. Foi difícil no inicio. – Ela disse. - Eu morava no Texas, mas quando minha mãe morreu, eu tive que vir morar com meu tio aqui em Los Angeles.

- Texas? – Jensen perguntou curiosamente. – Sério? Eu sou do Texas. Tinha me mudado para lá fazia um ano, mas voltei agora.

- Nós éramos de San Antonio. – Amie continuou a falar. – De qualquer forma, as coisas estão indo bem agora. Meu tio... Ele... Ele é realmente _foda._

Jensen sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer isso. Amie não se importava com o que pensavam dela, Jared era realmente foda e era como um pai para ela, o pai que Amie nunca teve.

- Eu fico feliz que eu tenha ficado com ele e não com meu outro tio, Jeff. Não que eu tenha algo contra o meu tio Jeff, mas ele está montando uma família agora e eu acho que eu nunca me encaixaria lá. Com meu tio aqui é diferente... Nós somos realmente uma família.

- Você parece gostar muito do seu tio. – Jensen comentou, sorrindo sinceramente. Amie sorriu mais ainda, sentindo empolgação só por falar sobre Jared.

- Sim! Eu gosto muito dele! – Ela disse, sorrindo e mostrando a "janelinha". – Nós sempre assistimos filmes nas quintas-feiras, por falar nisso ele me deu um bolo ontem porque tinha muito trabalho extra. Me diz, pra que alguém vai levar trabalho pra casa? Não faz sentido!

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Estava para contar outra coisa, quando de repente a ficha caiu.

- Espera aí, você disse que seu nome é Jensen? – Ela perguntou, se lembrando de Alona citando um tal de Jensen para Jared. – Ah, acho que você conhece meu tio, ele é o...

Só que ela não teve tempo de falar, porque alguém dizendo _"Amie!"_ a interrompeu. Ela olhou para trás para ver seu tio Jared entrando na sala parecendo um pouco sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido pelos corredores procurando por ela. Ele não pareceu notar Jensen de primeira, apenas se ajoelhou perto de Amie segurando a garota pelos ombros.

- Amie! Eu não pedi pra você ficar no escritório? Você me matou de susto! – Ele disse. Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter saído sem avisar. Apontou para o bebedouro.

- Eu saí para beber um pouco de água. – Ela comentou, e voltou-se para Jensen. – E daí eu trombei com o Jensen! Jensen, esse é meu tio Jared.

Jensen observou Jared, e toda sua expressão havia mudado. Ele não estava mais sorrindo como antes, mas Amie não sabia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça de Jensen agora, porque ele apenas encarava Jared sem fazer menção de dizer nada. Ela se sentiu um pouco perdida, notando que seu tio também encarava Jensen, só que em seu rosto havia algo muito parecido com chateação.

- Jen..._sen._ – Ele corrigiu segundos após ter falado "Jen". Ele mantinha uma das mãos no ombro de Amie a mantendo próxima dele. Jensen agora olhava dela para Jared e de novo para ela, e então para Jared de novo. Ele parecia não ter idéia do que dizer.

- Ele é seu tio? – Ele finalmente falou, e Amie quis perguntar o que ele quis dizer quando se referiu a "Ele" daquela forma esquisita, apontando para Jared, mas Jared a interrompeu de novo:

- Nós já nos conhecemos, Amie. Jensen costumava trabalhar aqui antigamente. – Jared comentou, olhando para Amie. Amie arregalou os olhos de repente, se sentindo uma lerda por não ter associado antes.

- Jensen? Jensen de Jen? Ele é o _Jen?!_ – Ela perguntou um pouco alto demais. Ela já tinha escutado Jared e Katie falarem sobre um tal de Jensen antes, e o nome havia ficado marcado na sua cabeça justamente por ser um pouco exótico. Tudo bem, era feio ouvir conversas alheias e ela deveria estar na cama aquele dia, mas acabou ouvindo parte da conversa. Katie estava falando sobre esse tal de Jensen que havia pedido demissão da empresa, e a expressão de seu tio tinha sido a de puro choque no dia. Uns dias depois, ela ouviu Jared falar novamente desse tal de Jensen, só que dessa vez para Chad e Katie, dizendo que ele havia ido para o Texas.

Ela nunca entendeu direito. Ela só sabia que esse Jensen parecia ser uma pessoa muito importante para seu tio, e quando Chad ou Katie mencionavam o nome dele, seu tio ficava tenso e monossilábico. Com o tempo nunca mais ninguém falou de Jensen e Amie acabou se esquecendo, até agora.

Jared corou violentamente quando ela disse aquilo. Jensen observava seu tio com um misto de curiosidade e fixação. Jared evitava olhar para Jensen.

- Ahm... Eu... Hum... Eu deixei os papeis que você me pediu na sua mesa. – Jared disse, e Amie se sentiu mais horrorizada ainda porque seu tio estava _corando._ Jared não corava. Só que ele estava corando agora e só podia ser por causa de Jensen.

- Eu disse que vou fazer a Cinderela na minha peça de escola? – Amie perguntou com a maior cara de pau do mundo, olhando Jensen.

- Sério? – Jensen perguntou, mudando totalmente de pose e tom de voz, ele falava com ela de uma maneira mais sincera.

- É! Você gostaria de ver minha apresentação?

- Amie! – Jared repreendeu. Amie o ignorou.

- Vai ser na outra semana que vem.

- _Amelia Padalecki._ – Jared disse num tom extremamente ameaçador. Amie teria parado de falar na hora porque se Jared, _Jared,_ estava usando seu nome inteiro, então era porque ela tinha passado há muito tempo dos limites. Mas o modo como Jensen arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas surpreso por ela o ter chamado, a maneira como ele olhou rapidamente para Jared quando o seu tio não estava olhando, a fez ter mais vontade ainda que ele fosse.

Ela sorriu e colocou no seu rosto sua melhor expressão de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado num dia de chuva.

- Jensen... – Jared disse. – Ignora ela, você não precisa...

- Eu adoraria ir. – Jensen disse, interrompendo Jared e olhando para Amie. Ele sorriu, sorriu de uma maneira que fez Amie sorrir de volta se sentindo um pouco boba. Jensen tinha um sorriso muito bonito, ele ficava melhor ainda quando estava sorrindo e não tentando parecer frio, frio como quando ele ficava quando estava falando com Jared. – É só me dizer o dia, o endereço e a hora, que eu vou.

- Obrigada! – Amie exclamou. Ela achou melhor pedir o telefone de Jensen e entregar o de Jared a ele. Jared assistiu tudo com uma expressão de puro horror que Amie fez questão de ignorar. Quando Jensen terminou de anotar seu telefone, ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela, dizendo que agora teria que ir porque tinha trabalho a fazer.

- Eu vou matar você! – Jared disse quando Jensen já havia ido embora. Amie tentou parecer inocente.

- Mas por quê? Eu preciso de platéia! – Jared abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu de última hora. Ele simplesmente revirou os olhos, a mandando voltar para o escritório. Amie seguiu seu tio, sentindo que seu sorriso estava indo de orelha a orelha, e sentindo aquela sensação estranha de que ela tinha acabado de fazer uma boa ação.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Olá! :D Gente, eu estou passada! Quantas reviews! 8D Muito, _muito _obrigada mesmo por todas elas! \o/ Acho que todo mundo sabe que eu necessito de reviews, elas são o combústivel de um autor! o/ Anyway... Esse capítulo nem demorou, né? Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado do anterior, espero não decepcionar ninguém com essa continuação de Intenções! XD

.

**L** - Relaxa, xuxu. Consequências provavelmente terá um final feliz, ou pelo menos, um final mais feliz que o de Intenções ;D

**Carol **- Você está quase chorando? o_o WOW! Cara, e depois dessa frase aí você tem a coragem de dizer que era inocente? Você era uma pervertida em segredo esse tempo todo que eu sei! :P uahauahauhauauh Mano, eu não sei se fico constrangida por você ficar me falando essas coisas, ou me achando a coca gelada no deserto! \o/ Pode puxar meu saco a hora que você quiser, eu deixo! auhauahuahauahuah Beeeijos, muito obrigada, baby! :3

**Sylver Black **- Valeu pela review, e a continuação tá aí ^^' Beeijos! :*

.

_Até o próximo! :3_

_Ah, pra quem está esperando a atualização de Duas Vezes Você, tenha mais um pouquinho de paciência com a minha lerdeza! x_x  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmos (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/ Qualquer erro é culpa dela e não minha, digo, _minha_ e não dela! ;D

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared.

**Spoilers: **De Supernatural nenhum.

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**Avisos: **Contém palavrões (porque eu tenho a tendência a ser meio boca suja de vez em quando), sexo entre dois homens. Sexo _selvagem _entre dois homens. Muito possivelmente Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, mais improvavelmente Top!Jensen e Bottom!Jared. Isso é **U**niverso **A**lternativo|Slash|**NC17**| e eu não vou me responsabilizar se você nunca leu esse tipo de coisa, resolveu ler e então se traumatizou ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared estava sobrevivendo à base de barrinhas de cereais e café nos últimos dias. Ele estava sempre chegando um pouco mais tarde em casa, sempre levando trabalho extra e sempre chegando mais cedo no trabalho. Nesses últimos dias a empresa estava tendo trabalho em dobro, mas parecia que _Jared_ estava tendo trabalho em triplo. Ele sempre estava fazendo alguma coisa, fosse em casa ou no trabalho, e tanto estresse estava começando a ficar evidente na sua aparência e no seu humor.

Hoje em especial o dia estava sendo um tremendo inferno. Ele tinha chegado mais cedo na empresa, antes mesmo de Amie acordar, e estava trabalhando sem parar. Tinha almoçado no seu escritório e ler tantos papéis, e encarar por tanto tempo a maldita tela do seu notebook, estava deixando Jared com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Não que Jared fosse incompetente, ele nunca foi do tipo incompetente. Mesmo quando sua vida era uma farra, ele chegava atrasado, porém fazia seu dever de casa. Mas agora? Ele não se lembrava de ter trabalhado tanto assim na sua vida como estava trabalhando agora, sem ter tempo para respirar, descansar, sem ter tempo para Amie.

Amie, pra variar, estava emburrada com ele. O motivo era Jared estar sempre levando trabalho extra para a casa sem ter tempo para ela. Fazia duas noites que Amie estava pedindo ajuda com a lição de casa para Genevieve, e passando boa parte do seu tempo na casa da sua babá, mesmo quando Jared já estava em casa. Ele se sentia péssimo por isso, mas não podia simplesmente parar de trabalhar. Amie teria que se acostumar com sua rotina nova por enquanto. Ver que seu tio, por algumas semanas, chegaria algumas vezes tarde e não teria tempo para assistir filmes ou jogar videogames com ela.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que eu sou a pessoa que mais está trabalhando nessa porcaria de empresa. – Jared confessou, observando Chad que estava digitando algo em seu computador, e Katie ao seu lado folheando algumas papeladas. Os dois aparentavam cansaço também, mas não estavam com cara de quem havia passado a noite em claro fazendo relatórios porque _Jensen-filho-da-puta-Ackles_ achava que seu primeiro relatório não estava bom o suficiente, e havia pedido – ou na verdade, tinha _mandado_ – que Jared refizesse seu trabalho que tinha durado uma madrugada _inteira._

- Ninguém mandou você foder seu "chefe", quer dizer, foder com seu "chefe" e quebrar o coração dele. Agora você vai ter que aguentar o rancor. – Chad murmurou entre os dentes, sorrindo com deboche. Ele calou a boca quando recebeu o olhar cortante de Katie.

- Jared, é só impressão sua. – Katie disse.

- Não, é verdade. Parece que o negócio é pessoal. Se eu reclamava por ter que ouvir os gritos do Jeffrey... Cara, ter que aguentar o Jeffrey gritar comigo é fichinha em comparação a ter que lidar com o Jensen. – Jared disse, se lembrando da sua última visita à sala de Jensen. Se ele estava se perguntando se conseguiria se concentrar no que Jensen estava dizendo e não no seu maldito terno que caía tão bem naquele corpo dele que era um parque de diversões erótico, ele não precisou se preocupar muito já que ter que suportar Jensen menosprezá-lo tinha o mesmo efeito que um banho de água gelada.

Jared suspirou, observando a amiga que o observava com um olhar muito parecido com o de pena.

- Ele... Ele me trata como se eu fosse um tipo de escravo. Ele vive me dando ordens e trabalho extra pra fazer, ele sempre encontra um defeito nas coisas que eu faço, e eu juro... Parece que ele tem um orgasmo a cada vez que ele me manda refazer as coisas que eu fiz, porque segundo ele, _"não está bom o suficiente, Jared"._ – Jared forçou uma voz, tentando imitar Jensen, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Você devia mandar ele ir pastar, cara. Ele não pode te demitir mesmo. – Chad disse sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Ãh? – Jared se ajeitou na cadeira, encarando o amigo com a testa franzida. – Ele não pode me demitir?

Chad desviou o olhar do notebook para encarar Jared como se ele fosse uma aberração humana.

- Não. Esqueceu? Jeffrey incluiu uma cláusula no contrato de fusão sobre os funcionários que não podem ser demitidos, e você está no meio da lista. – Chad explicou. Jared encarou o amigo por alguns segundos antes da ficha cair.

- Ele não pode te demitir, Jared. Você acha mesmo que o Jeffrey não ia te incluir na lista? Justo _você_ que vai administrar a Explorer quando ele se aposentar? – Katie perguntou, revirando os olhos, um pouco incrédula pela lerdeza de Jared.

- Quando ele fez isso? E por que é que eu não fiquei sabendo antes?! – Jared perguntou um pouco aturdido, tentando se lembrar quando é que falaram desse contrato e ele não prestou atenção, tentando se lembrar se alguém havia sequer comentado sobre isso com ele.

- Ele fez isso na reunião com o povo da Beaver, mas eu acho que você estava mais interessado em observar o traseiro do Ackles pra prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito. – Chad disse com tédio, voltando toda sua atenção para o computador. Jared ainda estava com cara de paisagem, sentindo a insana vontade de ir até o escritório de Morgan para poder beijá-lo por ter feito aquilo por ele. Katie observava Jared, sorrindo divertida pela cara de surpresa dele.

- Você não prestou a mínima atenção na reunião, prestou? – Ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Jared passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo castanho, sem graça.

- É completamente compreensível. – Jared se explicou. – O traseiro do Jensen distrai que é uma beleza, e isso não mudou só porque ele é um babaca agora.

Katie riu, Chad revirou os olhos, e Jared respirou de paz por alguns segundos antes de Alona o chamar dizendo que o Sr. Ackles queria que ele desse mais uma revisada no seu relatório, pois estava faltando alguns tópicos que deveriam ser incluídos. Jared nem se preocupou em fingir que não estava sentindo uma vontade insana de ir até o escritório de Jensen e jogá-lo janela abaixo. Era incrível como uma pessoa conseguia despertar seus desejos mais obscuros, e pervertidos, e ainda assim despertar toda aquela raiva que Jared estava sentindo por Jensen nesse momento.

—————**J2—**

As coisas para fazer tinham aumentado em triplo. Jared estava tomando seu quinto copo de café preto e daqui a pouco ele teria uma overdose de cafeína. Ele estava terminando de fazer algumas anotações quando Genevieve ligou dizendo que tinha uma emergência de família, e que não poderia ir buscar Amie na escola hoje. Jared se certificou de que não era nada sério o problema de Genevieve e disse que tudo bem, ele poderia sair por algum tempo para ir buscar Amie.

Encarou a foto, que estava em cima da sua escrivaninha, da garotinha abraçando um dos seus cachorros, Harley. Ele sorriu, se lembrando do dia. Após toda a confusão, todo o inferno que foi ter que lidar com o acidente da sua irmã, Jared e Amie ainda estavam tentando se acostumar um com o outro quando ficaram sabendo que teriam que conviver juntos definitivamente. Então Jared, num surto impulsivo, resolveu levar Amie ao parque de diversões e eles passaram o dia lá, e o que Jared sentiu quando viu a sobrinha sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez após todo aquele caos que havia acontecido na vida deles, foi completamente indescritível. Daí eles tinham encontrado aquele cachorro no meio do parque na ida para casa, e foi amor à primeira vista. Foi, também, a primeira vez que Amie usou seu olharzinho de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado na chuva, para ele, implorando para ele deixá-la levar o cachorrinho para casa.

De qualquer forma, Jared sempre quis ter cachorros mesmo. Ele havia comprado uma casa não muito longe da sua empresa algumas semanas depois, e adotado Sadie alguns meses após terem se mudado, e de repente a vida dele já não era mais a mesma e ele não sentia a mínima falta do seu modo de vida antigo.

Ele ligou o seu telefone, pedindo para Alona chamar Jeffrey, mas ficou sabendo que seu chefe havia saído um pouco mais cedo hoje para cuidar de negócios da empresa, que não poderiam ser lidados ali.

Jared suspirou com cansaço, encarando o seu relatório que ele tinha refeito pela terceira vez.

- Ok. Obrigado, Al. – Ele disse, desligando o telefone e se levantando. Ele ajeitou a gravata, se lembrando do olhar que Jensen lançou quando percebeu que ela estava afrouxada, e Jared não queria dar motivos para Jensen criticá-lo, ele já estava cansado de ter que lidar com Jensen, só queria ir logo lá avisar que teria que sair mais cedo para ir buscar Amie na escola e ficar com ela, já que Genevieve estava ocupada e ele não tinha para mais quem recorrer.

Quando parou em frente à porta do novo escritório temporário de Jensen, Jared sentiu uma insana vontade de sair dali sem falar com ele antes. Se antes ele queria ficar perto de Jensen, tocá-lo e simplesmente ouvi-lo falar, agora Jared estava fugindo do loiro feito o Diabo fugindo da cruz. Ele só não sabia o porquê, mas tinha uma vaga ideia. Talvez ver Jensen, tão diferente do Jensen pelo qual Jared se apaixonou, e ouvi-lo criticá-lo e dar ordens a ele como se Jared fosse seu empregado e merecesse ser tratado feito lixo, o machucasse profundamente. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Jensen nesses últimos meses, e talvez se um ano fosse suficiente para mudar Jared tão drasticamente, fosse o suficiente para mudar Jensen também.

Mas Jared sentia falta do seu outro Jensen. Daquele Jensen meio tímido e que coraria a cada vez que Jared fizesse algo constrangedor. Ele sentia falta de poder abraçar Jensen e beijá-lo, sentindo-o se entregar completamente e se arrepiar com seus toques. Ele sentia falta do sorriso verdadeiro de Jensen, aquele que alcançava seus olhos e o fazia parecer um garotinho de cinco anos de idade vendo o Papai Noel pessoalmente. Ele sentia falta de poder falar com Jensen sem vê-lo lançar olhares reprovadores na sua direção, sem ter que notar o sarcasmo e indiferença em sua voz, o quão pouco Jensen deveria pensar dele agora.

Ele sentia falta do contador_ nerd_ pelo qual tinha se apaixonado, mas talvez fosse tarde demais agora. Jared havia perdido Jensen no momento em que mentiu para ele, Jensen não era mais o mesmo e talvez nunca voltasse a ser.

Jared tentou ignorar esses pensamentos e bateu na porta, ouvindo a voz automática de Jensen o mandando entrar. O moreno abriu a porta com um pouco de hesitação e notando o quão ridículo aquilo estava sendo, respirou fundo e tentou ser o Jared Padalecki seguro de si e confiante que ele sempre tinha sido antes de Jensen entrar na sua vida.

- Jared. – Jensen disse um pouco surpreso. Ele estava sentado na sua poltrona observando Jared da mesma maneira fixa que ele andava utilizando nos últimos dias. Jared entrou na sala, parando em frente à mesa de Jensen e mantendo-se profissional.

- O relatório. – Jared disse, colocando os papeis em cima da mesa de Jensen e observando o loiro mais uma vez, sustentando o olhar. Jensen demorou alguns segundos observando Jared antes de pegar os papeis, começando a folheá-los. – Eu...

Jared pigarreou, se detestando por ter esses momentos de deslize perto de Jensen. Esses momentos em que ele acabava deixando transparecer tudo o que estava sentindo.

- Eu tenho que...

- Você pode ficar até mais tarde hoje? – Jensen o interrompeu, e o modo como ele disse _pode_ soava mais como _deve._

- Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar. – Jared começou a dizer, prosseguindo mesmo quando Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de uma maneira curiosa. – Eu tenho que sair mais cedo hoje.

Jensen não disse nada, então Jared achou melhor prosseguir com sua justificativa:

- Eu já cheguei mais cedo e fiquei até mais tarde ontem, então acho que não tem problema se eu sair mais cedo porque eu tenho que...

- Não. – Jensen simplesmente disse, com uma naturalidade assombrosa.

- Não? – Jared repetiu, sem saber porque tinha ficado surpreso.

- Não, Jared. Precisamos de você aqui e... – Ele abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá outra papelada bem familiar a Jared. – Essa sua analise está um pouco incompleta, você vai ter que refazer.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

- Eu já refiz essa porcaria! – Jared disse do nada, se surpreendendo consigo mesmo por ter perdido a pose tão depressa. Jensen arqueou as duas sobrancelhas curiosamente. – E o relatório também! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu refiz aquela merda!

- A culpa não é minha se você não consegue fazer as coisas direito! – Jensen exclamou, se levantando para manter-se da mesma altura que Jared. Jared sentiu aquela irritação acumulada que ele andava sentindo por Jensen explodir de repente. Ele já tinha tolerado desaforos demais, humilhações demais e a cota de escravo particular de Jensen já tinha expirado. Ele não tinha nada contra trabalhar, mas estava mais do que óbvio que Jensen estava tirando proveito da situação.

- Eu não consigo fazer as coisas direito? – Jared repetiu com extrema indignação. – Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que aquele relatório está _perfeito._

Jensen sorriu de lado, fazendo um som com a garganta como se ele discordasse totalmente de Jared. Aquilo irritou Jared mais ainda. Jared puxou os papeis da mesa de Jensen praticamente o enfiando na cara do loiro que se assustou um pouco com o movimento repentino, mas se recompôs antes mesmo de Jared começar a gritar:

- Eu passei a noite toda fazendo isso aqui, e eu aposto que você nem leu e já veio apontando defeitos! Eu estou começando a pensar que é um pretexto pra me irritar, ou um pretexto pra ter que me chamar aqui só pra você poder olhar pra minha cara! – Jared exclamou, pouco ligando se ele estava perdendo a linha. Ele jogou os papeis em cima da mesa de Jensen de novo, satisfeito pela expressão de choque no rosto do loiro e de repente _esse_ Jensen e o Jensen que ele conheceu não eram mais pessoas tão diferentes uma da outra.

Jensen abriu a boca para protestar, mas Jared o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse formular um argumento plausível:

- Não me importa se você é o representante da Ferris & Beaver ou o Barack Obama, ninguém questiona o meu profissionalismo. Eu não cheguei ao cargo em que eu cheguei matando hora e sendo incompetente, você não me conhece, Jensen. Não fica pensando que uma semana foi o suficiente pra você descobrir cada coisinha a meu respeito, então não usa a porra do meu trabalho como motivo de vingança e pretexto pra poder fazer da minha vida um inferno!

Jared sem perceber havia dado uma volta na mesa para poder ficar frente a frente com Jensen. Jensen havia recuado um pouco, mas mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Jared e não fazia menção de se afastar. Jared pôde ver que o rosto de Jensen estava um pouco vermelho de raiva, e ele apertava os punhos como se estivesse se controlando para não partir para cima de Jared.

- Eu realmente não te conheço, Jared. – Jensen disse entre os dentes. – Abaixa a bola, nem tudo gira em torno do seu nariz e você poderia se dar conta uma vez na sua vida que você não é o centro do mundo. Eu não cheguei aonde eu cheguei engolindo sapos e aceitando coisas mal-feitas de empregados preguiçosos como você. Me desculpa, mas quem manda aqui sou eu e se eu estou dizendo que você vai ficar até mais tarde, você _vai_ ficar até mais tarde e vai refazer esse relatório e qualquer outra porcaria até que esteja _perfeito._

Jared apertou o punho e por um momento ele se pegou levantando a mão. Jensen notou seu movimento e piscou os olhos, recuando um pouco e Jared descobriu um pouco horrorizado que Jensen estava com medo que Jared batesse nele. Sério, Jared nunca gostou de resolver seus problemas com os punhos e por mais tentadora que fosse a ideia de fazer Jensen calar a boca, ele nunca partiria pra agressão física. Ele podia imaginar várias maneiras de torturar Jensen lenta e dolorosamente, mas isso não queria dizer que ele as tornaria realidade.

- Quer saber? – Jared disse, abaixando a mão. – Foda-se.

Ele saiu de perto de Jensen e estava na metade do caminho até a porta quando Jensen recuperou a capacidade de falar novamente:

- Como é? – Jensen perguntou, beirando indignação. Jared circulou a maçaneta da porta com sua mão e olhou uma última vez para Jensen.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu: _Foda-se_. – Jared disse, encarando Jensen uma última vez. – Faz o que você quiser fazer, eu não sou obrigado a suportar isso.

Se Jensen ia dizer mais alguma coisa, Jared não ficou sabendo porque ele saiu do escritório colocando toda sua frustração na porta como se ela tivesse toda a culpa, e a bateu com força antes de pegar o elevador para ir até seu carro. Se demorasse mais um pouco ele se atrasaria para buscar Amie, e ele já a estava decepcionando muito ultimamente e não queria deixá-la plantada o esperando. Ele tinha medo, é, _medo_ que Amie acabasse pensando que não se importavam o suficiente com ela, que ela se sentisse esquecida, esquecida como se Jared não desse a mínima e não como se ele estivesse ocupado porque Jensen o queria trabalhando 24 horas por dia, que era o que estava acontecendo.

—————**J2—**

Não adiantou, Jared tinha chegado atrasado de qualquer jeito. A professora de Amie estava sentada ao lado dela na escada da escola quando Jared estacionou o Jaguar ali na frente. Ele se desculpou, abraçando a sobrinha e pedindo desculpas repetidas vezes até Amie dizer que estava tudo bem. Quando ela foi até o carro levando a mochila, Jared ainda teve que ouvir broncas da professora, o que só fez com que ele se sentisse mais culpado ainda.

Agora os dois estavam dentro do carro sem dizerem uma palavra um pro outro. Amie estava observando o tráfego em silêncio e Jared estava tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Jensen, Jensen ferrando com sua vida que estava simplesmente perfeita antes dele dar as caras de novo.

Jared tentou puxar conversa após um tempo, perguntando como tinha sido o dia de Amie, mas Amie o respondeu sempre com respostas curtas e passou a fuçar pela lista de músicas do CD usando o controle remoto, já que ela estava sentada no banco de trás. Jared suspirou com cansaço e se deu por vencido após a terceira tentativa falha de manter conversa, e se concentrou apenas no trânsito. Amie finalmente parou de pular as músicas quando achou uma que gostava, sorrindo feliz quando começou a tocar _Follow You Home,_ do Nickelback.

Jared aproveitou que o carro estava parado por causa do farol vermelho, e encarou o rádio quando a música começou a tocar. Ele não ouvia aquele CD há décadas – e apostava que Amie o tinha colocado ali enquanto ele ouvia broncas da professora dela -, tinha sido esquecido ali dentro do porta-luvas conforme o tempo passava, mas ele se lembrava daquela música e sem querer e com uma extrema infelicidade, ele acabou se lembrando do dia em que ele a ouviu enquanto Jensen estava no carro com ele, parecendo todo nervoso e desconfortável, logo na época em que Jared havia convidado ele para ir a uma festa na casa de uma amiga sua, quando ele ainda estava preocupado em ganhar a maldita aposta que tinha ferrado com sua vida.

Ele agradeceu mentalmente quando Amie trocou a música. A voz de Chad Kroeger surgiu cantando _Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it all right but not right now. __I know you're wondering when,_ e Jared chegou a conclusão de que alguém lá em cima o detestava. Ele mudou a opção de CD para rádio FM e ignorou o olhar curioso que Amie lhe lançou.

Ela só não reclamou da troca de músicas porque na rádio estava tocando uma que Jared não fazia ideia de qual era o nome, mas que sabia que era da tal Lady Gaga. E Amie era fã da Lady Gaga.

- Você está de mau humor. – Amie comentou, observando seu tio curiosamente. Jared, segurando o volante, observou Amie pelo espelho do carro por meros segundos antes de colocar sua concentração nos carros. – Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho?

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas encarando a sobrinha de novo. Ela o observava sem fazer ideia de que era estranho _ela_ estar tentando puxar assunto quando ainda a pouco _ele _estava puxando assunto e ela o ignorando totalmente.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só estou um pouco cansado. – Jared respondeu. Amie o encarou de uma maneira descrente.

- Também, toda hora que eu falo com você, você está trabalhando. Não costumava ser assim sempre. – Amie fez um bico, olhando janela afora.

- Eu sei, é só que... A empresa está numa fase de mudança, então a gente precisa trabalhar em dobro agora. – Jared sorriu levemente, olhando para Amie por alguns segundos pelo espelho antes de tornar a observar a pista. Amie não disse nada, voltou a ficar quieta e Jared mergulhou no silêncio também, até que:

- Todo mundo me adorou como Cinderela nos treinos. – Amie voltou a falar, puxando assunto. Jared sorriu, feliz por Amie estar um pouquinho menos chateada com ele, e por estar ao menos tentando compreender que a falta de atenção nos últimos dias não havia sido proposital. Logo os dois começaram a conversar sobre o dia de Amie e a peça de escola, e Jared acabou se esquecendo que ele estava estressado por causa de Jensen.

—————**J2—**

Genevieve tinha cuidado da emergência de família. Amie e Jared passaram a tarde jogando videogames quando Genevieve entrou na casa, sorrindo ao ver os dois jogando com a maior empolgação. Não tinha sido nada sério, ela havia explicado para Jared, só uns problemas pessoais que estavam resolvidos agora. Amie não protestou quando Jared disse que teria que passar na empresa, e ele apostava que era porque a garota estava tentando ser mais compreensiva com ele, o que só deixava claro o quão madura Amie era para sua idade.

Ele se arrumou e voltou para a empresa ainda dentro do seu horário. Após passar o tempo com Amie e se acalmar, ele tinha chegado à conclusão de que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira com Jensen. Não importava se ele não podia ser demitido, Jensen ainda era o representante da Ferris & Beaver, que era a empresa que estava salvando o futuro da Explorer, ou seja, o _seu _futuro. Então antes que aquela discussão chegasse aos ouvidos de Morgan, era bom Jared ir até lá e se redimir, por mais detestável que essa ideia fosse, por maior que fosse sua vontade de dizer _foda-se_ e mandar Jensen ir à merda com a mania de perfeccionismo dele, suas críticas e suas ordens.

Ele havia chegado à empresa e fora direto para o escritório de Jensen.

Bateu na porta, respirando fundo e repetindo para si mesmo que aquilo era pelo bem da empresa e não porque ele devia nada a Jensen.

- Entra. – Ele ouviu a voz familiar e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Jensen se levantou imediatamente assim que Jared cruzou a porta, encarando-o daquela maneira fixa e parecendo surpreso por vê-lo ali de novo.

- Pensei que você tinha decidido sair mais cedo hoje. – Jensen disse acidamente, deixando claro que a discussão de horas atrás não havia sido esquecida e que a atitude de Jared tinha sido inaceitável. Jared respirou fundo outra vez, resistindo à vontade insana que tinha de mandar Jensen ir pastar e sair dali. Mas não, ele sabia ser profissional quando queria e esse momento exigia profissionalismo, não importando se Jensen ali não estivesse sendo nem o mínimo profissional.

- Eu vim aqui pra... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, repetindo mais uma vez que era necessário e pelo bem da empresa, repetindo mais uma vez que ele estava pouco se lixando para Jensen, a única coisa que importava ali era a empresa. – Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas.

Quando disse aquilo, Jensen arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas extremamente surpreso.

- _Você?_ – Ele conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para exalar ironia nesse comentário. – Pedindo desculpas?

Jared o ignorou.

- Eu precisava sair mais cedo. – Ele começou a se justificar, porque ele precisava dizer o motivo para ter saído dali àquela hora. - A babá da Amie teve uma emergência de família e não poderia ir buscá-la na escola. E eu... Eu já estava atrasado e não queria deixá-la pensando que eu tinha esquecido ela, quando não, eu não tinha esquecido ela. Você que estava tentando me segurar aqui.

Jared prosseguiu antes que Jensen pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

- Eu saí mais cedo pra buscar a Amie na escola. Agora a Gene já está lá em casa com ela, então eu posso voltar ao trabalho. – Teria sido bem mais simples se ele tivesse explicado o motivo mais cedo, talvez, mas naquela hora sua raiva era tanta que ele nem pensou em se explicar.

Os dois ficaram quietos durante um bom tempo. Jared esperando por Jensen dizer algo, qualquer coisa, até mesmo dizer que aquilo tinha sido inaceitável, e Jensen... Bom, Jensen simplesmente o observava sem fazer menção de dizer nada.

- Jensen? – Jared tentou, incomodado com o silêncio. Jensen piscou, como se tivesse sido tirado de devaneios, e olhou para o lado durante meros segundos antes de encarar Jared de novo.

- A Amie? – Ele perguntou de uma maneira natural e curiosa, nada do tipo indiferente e sarcástico de minutos atrás. Jared franziu a testa.

- É, a Amie. Eu não conseguiria arrumar ninguém pra ir buscar ela de última hora, e... Eu não queria deixar ela plantada me esperando, o que não adiantou muito porque mesmo assim ela esperou demais. É que depois do que aconteceu com a Meg, eu... – _"Tenho medo que eu não seja bom o suficiente para cuidar dela e ela se dê conta disso",_ mas Jared parou de falar antes que pudesse deixar essas palavras saírem da sua boca. Em outro tempo, talvez um ano atrás, ele pudesse dizer algo assim para Jensen. Mas agora, ele não se sentia à vontade dizendo nada a respeito da sua vida pessoal e vulnerabilidades para Jensen.

- Sim? – Jensen disse, esperando que Jared dissesse o resto. O moreno apenas sorriu, um sorriso cansado e ainda assim profissional.

- Bom, era isso. Você queria que eu refizesse o relatório...? – Jared perguntou, querendo mudar o foco do assunto. Jensen mais uma vez não disse nada, apenas encarou Jared durante um longo tempo, antes de desviar o olhar.

- Não precisa. – Ele disse, observando sua mesa. Jared franziu mais ainda a testa, claramente surpreso. – Se você quiser, pode sair mais cedo hoje.

Diante da expressão confusa no rosto de Jared, Jensen emendou:

- Não precisamos de trabalho extra, e não vai fazer mal algum você ter uma folga hoje.

Jared abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu de última hora. Ele continuou observando Jensen com a testa franzida e a expressão de confusão estampada no rosto, e quando finalmente olhou Jensen e superou o choque das palavras de ainda a pouco, ele pôde ver que o rosto de Jensen estava levemente avermelhado, e ele evitava por tudo no mundo olhar para o rosto de Jared.

Jared sorriu aquele sorriso famoso que mostrava suas covinhas, e se estivesse se preocupando em reparar nos detalhes e não em ficar surpreso pelo que Jensen disse, ele teria notado que Jensen corou mais ainda quando ele sorriu, _realmente_ sorriu de uma maneira sincera.

- Obrigado. – Jared disse, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. Jensen sorriu levemente. – Bom, é melhor eu ir. Ahm... Tchau.

Jared franziu a testa mais uma vez, antes de sair do escritório deixando Jensen sozinho. O loiro encarou a porta durante um longo tempo, antes de se obrigar a prestar atenção no seu trabalho.

———**J2———**

Jensen afrouxou a gravata e deixou sua maleta em cima da mesinha da sala. Ele encarou a maleta com sua mente há quilômetros de distância dali. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de nervosismo ao se lembrar das coisas que Jared havia dito, e mordeu mais ainda ao se lembrar do pedido de _desculpas._

O Jared que ele costumava conhecer não pedia desculpas assim tão facilmente. Ele não se permitiria ser humilhado, não suportaria desaforos. Quando Jared saiu da sua sala dizendo _foda-se_ a todo aquele trabalho excessivo e as ordens de Jensen, o loiro pensou que tinha demorado para Jared dar as caras e bancar o mimado, aquele que não aguenta responsabilidades e prefere a diversão das coisas. Mas então quando ele voltou, pedindo desculpas e justificando que ele teve que sair mais cedo por causa da sobrinha? Pareceu que Jensen tinha entrado em território desconhecido e ele não soube o que pensar.

Esse Jared ele não conhecia.

Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito disso, não mais do que já havia pensado no caminho da empresa até a casa, porque o cheiro de comida chamou sua atenção e ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz familiar de Lauren cantando qualquer música pop que estivesse tocando no rádio. Ele foi até a cozinha e encostou-se ao batente da porta, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça e sorrindo ao ver Lauren cantar sem a mínima vergonha, rebolando os quadris enquanto pegava algo na geladeira.

Ela fechou a porta da geladeira e soltou o agudo da música que virou uma tosse engasgada quando ela bateu os olhos em Jensen a observando. Ele riu, com vontade, da expressão de choque e susto no rosto dela.

- Jesus Cristo, Jensen! – Ela exclamou, colocando a mão sobre o coração e encostando-se ao balcão da cozinha. Lauren estava descalça, usando um short preto e uma camiseta do Bon Jovi um pouco grande para ela. O cabelo castanho estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo e ela já parecia ter chegado do trabalho fazia algum tempo. – Que _susto!_

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção. – Jensen disse sem o mínimo remorso, pegando um copo e enchendo de água. Lauren mostrou a língua para ele e continuou a mexer nas panelas, isso sem antes ter abaixado um pouco o rádio.

- Engraçadinho. – Ela murmurou, pegando um pouco do molho e provando. Jensen espiou a comida pelo ombro dela.

- E esse capricho todo com a comida é por que...? – Ele perguntou curiosamente. Lauren sorriu de lado.

- Eu não posso fazer uma comida caseira e gostosa para o meu hóspede, não?

- Lauren, corta essa. – Jensen disse, revirando os olhos. Lauren riu, se concentrando na comida ao mesmo tempo em que falava com Jensen.

- O Misha vai passar por aqui mais tarde. – Ela disse, corando levemente. Jensen sorriu da expressão no rosto dela.

- Misha... Misha o seu _namorado?_

- Nós não estamos namorando. – Ela disse, e emendou em tom mais baixo: - _Ainda._

- Você o conhece há o que? _Tempos. _– Jensen comentou. – E ainda não estão namorando oficialmente?

- É, mas só começamos a sair quando eu pedi demissão na Explorer. Acho que ele se deu conta de que sentia minha falta por lá. – Ela fechou a panela e limpou as mãos num pano de prato, o deixando em cima do balcão. Foi se sentar na cadeira em frente a que Jensen estava ocupando agora. – Mas parando de falar de mim, como foi seu dia?

- Lauren... – Ele disse em tom de aviso, se levantando da mesa e colocando o copo dentro da pia. Lauren pareceu ficar ligeiramente exasperada.

- Eu não posso mais perguntar como foi seu dia, não? – Ela retrucou. Jensen suspirou cansadamente e se virou, encostando-se ao balcão e mantendo os braços cruzados.

- Não quando o que você realmente quer saber é como foi meu dia com o _Padalecki._ – Ele disse com desgosto. Lauren sorriu de lado, cruzando as pernas e cruzando os braços.

- É tão engraçado você dizer Padalecki após ter ido pra cama com o cara, que rude! – Ela retrucou, sorrindo mais ainda quando Jensen arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Quando ele disse que viria para Los Angeles, após um ano no Texas, Lauren tinha ficado extremamente feliz. Quando ele disse que viria como representante da empresa em que estava trabalhando e que se fundiria com a empresa em que costumava trabalhar, Lauren teve que dar um momento para o cérebro digerir a situação.

Jensen havia mudado após todo seu caso com Jared. Após seu relacionamento com Danneel ter ido por água abaixo, todos pensaram que Jensen não superaria a coisa toda. Quando a namorada, sua quase noiva, tinha ido embora da casa que ela havia compartilhado com Jensen levando suas coisas com ela e deixado Jensen para trás com o coração partido, todos acharam que ele não superaria. Jensen havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho e passado a viver uma rotina desgastante, isso até ele dar de cara com Jared Padalecki.

Lauren gostava de dizer, por mais que o que Jared tenha feito fosse uma canalhice dos infernos, que os dois eram um tipo de alma gêmea. Um relacionamento de uma semana tinha causado mais estrago do que um de quatro anos e não foi surpresa para ela quando Jensen resolveu cair de cara no trabalho outra vez como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a cicatrizar suas feridas, o que foi uma surpresa é ele ter feito isso em outra cidade, mudando totalmente seu estilo de vida.

Quando Jensen apareceu ali dias atrás a abraçando após um ano sem ver Lauren pessoalmente, ela finalmente se deu conta do quanto aquele relacionamento de uma semana havia mudado Jensen, e o quanto ele havia mudado após ter seu coração quebrado em milhares de pedacinhos por Jared. Ele era outra pessoa, muito mais fechada do que era antes, do que ficou após a decepção com Danneel. Mas Lauren ainda sabia que o Jensen antigo estava em algum lugar lá dentro, pronto para sair de trás daquelas camadas de proteção que o novo Jensen havia erguido para ele.

Ela se preocupou por ele quando Jensen disse que trabalharia na Explorer novamente pelo menos por um tempo. Mas agora não conseguia evitar sua curiosidade porque fazia tempos que ela não tinha notícias de Jared, e era óbvio que o reencontro entre eles havia mexido com Jensen, não importava quantas vezes Jensen dissesse que tinha sido tudo normal e que ele sequer tinha reparado em Jared.

- A que horas o Misha vai chegar? – Jensen perguntou, sorrindo forçadamente. – Porque daí eu posso cair fora e dar uma passada na casa do Steve e do Chris, não quero ficar de vela.

Lauren bufou, exasperada.

- Não muda de assunto! – Ela disse, ainda com os braços cruzados de uma maneira quase autoritária.

- Você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero falar sobre isso? – Jensen disse, encarando o copo dentro da pia.

- Se você tivesse superado o Jared não teria problemas em falar sobre ele. – Lauren concluiu, sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma. Jensen arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, parecendo ligeiramente impaciente com o interrogatório.

- Eu _superei_ o Jared. – Jensen disse, e diante do olhar de descrença que Lauren o lançou, ele emendou: - Eu o superei, sim. Aliás, não tinha nada o que superar porque eu só fiquei com ele uma semana. _Uma semana._

- É, eu me lembro muito bem dessa semana e dos olhares de adolescente apaixonada que você lançava na direção dele.

- Eu... _O quê?_ Eu não lançava olhares apaixonados na direção dele! – Jensen retrucou, e Lauren quis gargalhar porque Jensen estava _corando._

- Jen, diz olhando pra mim que o Jared não mexeu com você. Caramba, você era _heterossexual _antes dele surgir na sua vida. Se reencontrá-lo após todo esse tempo não mexeu nem um pouquinho com você, então...

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – Jensen perguntou, beirando a impaciência. – Lauren, eu era uma_ aposta_ pra ele. Ele me usou. Se você quer saber se reencontrar o cara que me humilhou mexeu comigo, então é, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não.

Lauren abriu a boca para dizer algo que nem ela sabia ao certo o que era, mas não teve tempo porque alguém tocou a campainha. Ela arregalou os olhos, se esquecendo por um minuto a história de Jared e Jensen pra se preocupar com Misha aparecendo antes da hora e encontrando ela no estado em que ela estava.

- Droga. – Ela murmurou, se levantando. – Distrai o Misha que eu vou vestir algo mais decente!

- Mas... – Jensen estava protestando, sem a mínima vontade de distrair Misha enquanto Lauren levava sabe-se lá quanto tempo para se arrumar. E esse era seu lado anti-social falando, algumas coisas não mudam nunca.

- Jensen, _por favor!_ – Ela pediu, puxando o loiro pela gravata quando seu quase namorado tocou a campainha de novo. Jensen revirou os olhos, suspirando com resignação.

- E eu tenho escolha? – Ele retrucou. Lauren sorriu abertamente, puxando a gravata dele e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jensen.

- Eu te amo! Você sabe disso, né? Eu te amo! – Ela se afastou de Jensen correndo em direção ao quarto e o deixando sozinho na cozinha. Jensen suspirou cansadamente, indo até a porta e a abrindo, dando de cara com Misha Collins que sorriu em sinal de cumprimento para ele.

- Hey! – Ele disse, espiando a casa. – A Lauren está?

Jensen olhou com rancor na direção da escada que levava ao segundo andar, e que dava no quarto de Lauren, e então encarou Misha com um sorriso que ele esperava que fosse um pouquinho simpático. Jensen nunca foi muito bom nesse lance de socialização, e mesmo que os últimos meses o tivessem mudado muito nesse quesito, parecia que ver Jared de novo e rever as coisas que ele costumava estar familiarizado antes de ir embora para o Texas tinha feito seu lado anti-social, meio inseguro e reservado, dar as caras de novo.

Ele tentou pensar em algum assunto que poderia ter com um advogado, ainda mais um tão esquisito como era Misha Collins.

- Ela está terminando de se arrumar, já desce. Pode entrar.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Olá meus amores! *puxa o saco para poder ganhar reviews* Eu acho que em se tratando da minha "rapidez", eu nem demorei tanto com esse capítulo, não é? :D Eu, particularmente, estou orgulhosa com o resultado final dele. Não que tenha acontecido algo em especial nem nada, mas eu gostei do que eu escrevi e isso é coisa que não acontece todo dia! :D

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e me deixando reviews! Reviews são o combustível de qualquer autor, até porque se a gente não quisesse reviews a gente não postaria fic! o_o Ou seja, aproveitem a oportunidade e façam uma autora feliz hoje! xD Não só eu, mas todos os autores das fics que vocês leram hoje! ;D

Mais uma vez: Obrigada! 8D Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa atualização... E agora indo ao que interessa:

.

**L** – Você chorou?! Que legal! \o/ Okay, não que eu goste de fazer você chorar, mas se você chorou foi porque você sentiu algo lendo e isso significa que eu fiz alguma coisa certa! o/ hahauhauahu Eu não chego a chorar lendo finais tristes, eu só fico pra baixo durante um bom tempo. A única fanfic que me fez chorar foi uma em inglês e olha que ela tinha final feliz, mas foi emocionante demais! xD Beeeeijos e obrigada por comentar! :3

.

_Até a próxima, pessoar! Me digam o que estão achando! :3_

_Obs: Eu vou responder as outras reviews amanhã, porque agora eu tenho que sair do computador! ¬¬ Então relaxa, se eu ainda não te respondi é porque eu não respondi ninguém! xD Estarei respondendo as reviews amanhã com calma! Dividir o computador é um porre --' _

_:3  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmos (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/ Qualquer erro é culpa dela e não minha, digo, _minha_ e não dela! ;D

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared.

**Spoilers: **De Supernatural nenhum.

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**Avisos: **Contém palavrões (porque eu tenho a tendência a ser meio boca suja de vez em quando), sexo entre dois homens. Sexo _selvagem _entre dois homens. Muito possivelmente Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, mais improvavelmente Top!Jensen e Bottom!Jared. Isso é **U**niverso **A**lternativo|Slash|**NC17**| e eu não vou me responsabilizar se você nunca leu esse tipo de coisa, resolveu ler e então se traumatizou ;D

* * *

**Capítulo**** 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

O buquê era de rosas. Rosas cor-de-rosa e com algumas brancas no meio. O papel que cobria era azul bem claro e havia uma fita em cor rosa para completar o visual. Jensen tinha ficado naquela floricultura pelo que pareciam horas decidindo qual levar, até que a atendente, muito eficiente, sugeriu aquele quando Jensen descreveu para quem era.

Ele não a conhecia muito bem. Não a atendente, mas sim a pessoa para quem era o buquê. Porém o pouco que tinha conhecido havia cativado Jensen de alguma forma, e isso era engraçado porque Jensen nunca tinha sido fã de crianças e nunca tivera nada contra elas, então gostar tanto assim de Amie logo de cara sem nem conhecê-la direito era uma surpresa e tanto. Talvez fosse porque ela era sobrinha de uma pessoa especial, uma pessoa em especial que Jensen estava evitando por tudo no mundo pensar nos últimos dias, semanas e _meses._

Quando disse para Lauren que iria a uma peça de teatro, distraído demais para pensar que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia dizer isso para _Lauren,_ ela o havia olhado curiosamente. Quando ele, após ouvir as perguntas insistentes da amiga, deixara escapar que a peça de teatro era da sobrinha de _Jared,_ ele podia jurar que viu a amiga sorrir sacana para ele.

Ele ignorou.

Jensen calculou o horário. Ele pretendia chegar um pouco mais tarde, assistir um pouco da peça e entregar o buquê a Amie, indo embora logo após isso. Ele não queria muito contato com Amie e, o mais importante de tudo, ele não queria contato com Jared. Ele só faria sua parte, iria e diria que ela tinha sido ótima, indo embora na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Por isso quando ele chegou no endereço, foi uma surpresa ver que a peça nem havia começado. Quando perguntou para uma das mães ali perto, ela lhe disse que tinha acontecido algo com o cenário e eles demorariam um tempinho para arrumar, mas que logo a peça começaria. Jensen suspirou cansadamente, se conformando com o detalhe de que teria que ficar ali por mais algum tempo, e foi procurar por Jared e Amie. Ele os encontrou algum tempo depois.

Jared estava ajoelhado no chão, com Amie em pé na sua frente falando sobre algo que Jensen não conseguia ouvir por causa da distância e o som de conversas ao redor. Ela estava linda, mesmo com a roupinha velhinha de Cinderela, ela ainda estava uma graça. Sorrindo de uma maneira que realçava suas covinhas, tendo olhos apenas para Jared que falava com ela e sorria, igualmente feliz. Sorria daquela maneira sincera, daquela maneira que contagiava qualquer um que estivesse perto dele.

Jared estava... Jensen prendeu a respiração quando o viu. Ele estava vestido sem frescuras, casualmente. Jeans, tênis e uma camiseta levemente cor-de-rosa. Mas talvez fosse porque Jensen não se cansava de olhar, ou porque no fundo o que Lauren sempre dizia era a pura verdade, mas Jared sempre roubava o fôlego de Jensen quando ele entrava no aposento, todo confiante e usando seus sorrisos que agora eram diferentes dos sorrisos de um ano atrás. E não que isso fosse algo ruim, Jared estava diferente. Jared estava completamente diferente do que ele costumava ser, e Jensen apostava que parte disso era por culpa de Amie.

Ele estava rindo, arrumando a roupinha de Amie. Jensen sorriu sozinho observando os dois, sentindo algo palpitar dentro do seu peito, algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando alguém colocou a mão no ombro de Jared. Jared desviou o olhar de Amie e encarou a pessoa, sorrindo para ela. Sorrindo da mesma maneira sincera.

Era uma garota. Estava usando uma roupa simples e sorria para os dois de uma maneira íntima, tinha cabelos longos e morenos e algo no olhar dela incomodou Jensen profundamente. Jared se levantou do chão, passando seu braço pelos ombros da garota e sorrindo para a sobrinha que continuava a falar algo que Jensen não conseguia ouvir. A garota sorriu mais uma vez para Jared antes de se abaixar, ajudando Amie com os últimos toques de Cinderela e dizendo algo que fez Jared rir.

Rir jogando a cabeça para trás. Rir abertamente.

Jensen sentiu algo em seu peito palpitar novamente e um gosto amargo tomar conta da sua boca. Sem perceber, ele reparou que estava apertando um pouco o buquê de rosas. Ele afrouxou o aperto, incomodado por estar incomodado com algo que ele nem sabia dizer o que era. Não importava se Jared estava feliz com aquela garota, não importava se os três parecessem uma família de verdade. Aquilo não deveria incomodar Jensen da forma como incomodou. Não deveria tê-lo feito sentir uma vontade insana de ir lá tirar aquela mulher de perto deles.

Jared não deveria rir daquela maneira para outras pessoas. Não deveria tocá-las da maneira como ele a tocava. Não deveria ser tocado por garotas como ela da maneira que ele estava sendo. Não deveria dar seus sorrisos sinceros para mais ninguém que...

Que não fosse _Jensen._

Mas isso era passado, não era? Jared não era mais de Jensen.

Jensen sentiu o gosto amargo se intensificar e ele teve que desviar o olhar. Percebeu, naquele instante, que Lauren esteve certa o tempo todo como ela sempre estava. Se ele tivesse superado Jared como ele dizia ter superado, ele não se incomodaria. Ele não tentaria irritar Jared e não o chamaria para ir a seu escritório procurando defeitos em tudo que ele fazia, não perderia o foco dos seus pensamentos olhando Jared de perto, vendo a gravata afrouxada do moreno e sentindo sua garganta secar. Não pensaria nele enquanto estivesse batendo uma e não chamaria por Jared naquelas vezes em que ele estava bêbado demais para saber o nome da pessoa com quem ele estava, bêbado demais para se importar com qualquer coisa menos com o detalhe mais importante ali, que era aquela pessoa não ser _Jared._

Jared tinha arruinado sua vida.

Ele encarou o buquê em suas mãos, sentindo-se horrorizado consigo mesmo por pensar aquilo. Por finalmente admitir. Não importava se Jared era um perfeito canalha, se o tinha humilhado e o usado, Jensen _ainda_ estava apaixonado por ele.

E isso não é simplesmente _maravilhoso?_

Alguém estava anunciando que a peça iria começar, e isso interrompeu os pensamentos de Jensen que quando olhou na direção em que estava olhando antes, viu que nem a garota, nem Amie e nem Jared estavam mais lá.

—————**J2—**

O grande dia tinha chegado. Amie estava uma pilha de nervos, extremamente ansiosa com sua apresentação e sua ansiedade estava deixando Jared ansioso em triplo. Na noite anterior ela não estava conseguindo pegar no sono, tendo um surto de baixa auto-estima dizendo que faria algo errado na hora H, ou que esqueceria o que tinha que dizer e passaria vergonha na frente de todos, fazendo a babaca da Stacy – no que Jared arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e Amie corrigiu com um _"a muito_ simpática_ Stacy"_ – rir da cara dela junto com o resto da turma.

- Amie... – Jared tinha dito, colocando a sobrinha no seu colo. Ela tinha aquele olhar de gatinho abandonado que sempre derretia o coração de Jared. – Quer saber? É absolutamente normal ficar nervosa.

Ele abaixou o volume da televisão, olhando seriamente para a garotinha.

- Eu me lembro da primeira peça de teatro que eu fiz. Na época eu queria ser ator, vê se pode. Eu era um pouco mais velho que você e tinha conseguido o papel principal em uma peça. – Jared se sentia meio nostálgico, se lembrando daquela época que parecia incrivelmente distante agora. Amie o observava com curiosidade.

Jared fez uma pausa, relembrando.

- Eu estava morrendo de medo. Eu sempre fui meio que esquisito, alto demais e magrelo demais, e eu estava morrendo de medo de fazer algo idiota e virar a piada da escola. – Jared dissera. Amie piscou os olhos esverdeados.

- Você passou vergonha?

- Eu esqueci uma das falas. – Jared comentou, rindo. – Mas eu improvisei na hora e quer saber? Todo mundo adorou.

Jared riu sozinho, fazendo a sobrinha sorrir.

- Eu aposto que deveria estar contando algo profundo que fizesse você se emocionar, mas é só que... O que você vai sentir na hora... Não importa se você está com medo agora, quando você estiver lá em cima você vai dar um show. E mesmo que você esqueça alguma fala, improvisa, é totalmente normal cometer erros e ninguém vai te culpar por isso. – Jared disse, tentando acalmar a sobrinha de alguma forma. – E quer saber do que mais? Não te escolheram pro papel principal à toa.

Amie sorriu mais ainda, mostrando as adoráveis covinhas.

- Mas se ajudar... – Jared abaixou a voz, como se fosse contar um segredo. – Quando estiver lá em cima e a tal Stacy te olhar torto, se lembra que quem está lá é você e não ela.

Amie tinha sorrido, abraçando Jared e murmurando algo sobre seu tio ser o máximo. Jared se lembrava de ter sorrido feito um bobo, abraçando apertado Amie de volta.

Eles tinham acordado cedo. Genevieve foi com eles no carro de Jared e eles chegaram cedo à peça, tendo tempo para arrumarem as coisas e Amie respirar com calma, já que tiveram algum problema com o cenário e demoraria um pouco para arrumar tudo. Ele estava tentando ajudar Amie com a roupa, mas estava piorando a situação – segundo a própria Genevieve – e o comentário de Gene de que ele estava tornando tudo mais complicado fez Jared rir, se levantando do chão e se dando por vencido, falando para Genevieve cuidar das coisas.

E ela cuidou, e no final Amie estava linda com aquela roupinha velha de Cinderela e seu sorrisinho nos lábios. Ele tinha se ajoelhado de novo em frente à sobrinha, enquanto Genevieve tirava fotos deles. Ele havia olhado seriamente para ela, dizendo que tudo daria certo e que ela arrebentaria lá em cima.

Amie havia sorrido, abraçado Jared e dado um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. E talvez fosse a animação, a empolgação ou a felicidade por finalmente estar fazendo algo que gostava, porque quando Amie afrouxou o abraço e olhou para Jared sorrindo daquela maneira genuína, ela dissera:

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo. – E fora embora correndo junto com as outras crianças que participariam da peça, deixando um Jared atônito ali no chão, sem reação. Amie já havia dito coisas como _"Você é o melhor tio do mundo",_ mas nunca dito aquilo o chamando de _pai_ ao invés de _tio,_ e saber que Amie o considerava uma figura paterna da mesma maneira que Jared a considerava sua filha, derreteu completamente o coração de Jared e por um momento ele sentiu vontade de chorar de emoção feito o manteiga derretida que ele era.

- Você não vai chorar, vai? – Genevieve havia perguntado ironicamente, mas estava na cara que ela tinha achado aquela cena a coisa mais fofa que viu na vida. Jared riu, sentindo vontade de ir ate lá e abraçar a sobrinha e girá-la pelo palco, gritando a plenos pulmões que, apesar das coisas ruins que havia acontecido, ela era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na vida dele.

- Não, eu não vou.

Quando ele viu a sobrinha lá em cima, sentiu um extremo orgulho. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que Amie daria um show, ela tinha dado um show de atuação para uma menininha na idade dela, mostrando para todo mundo ali porque é que a escolheram pro papel principal. E talvez fosse isso ou porque Jared estava se sentindo o último biscoito do pacote, – Amie o havia chamado de _pai,_ caramba! – porque ele gritou empolgado quando a sobrinha entrou em cena, ele e Genevieve, porém mais ainda ele. Gritando palavras de apoio e dizendo que ela estava ótima, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

Isso fez a sobrinha corar, olhar para ele e dar um sorrisinho tímido.

- Tio, para, você está atrapalhando! – Ela dissera, o que fez com que muita gente risse e Jared só gritasse mais empolgado ainda. Mas após um tempo ele se controlou, assistindo a peça enquanto Genevieve filmava tudo. É, talvez as coisas não tivessem sido como ele havia planejado, e se encontrar aqui agora nunca fosse um dos seus planos no passado, mas ele estava bem. Ele estava feliz, não estava?

—————**J2—**

Os gritos de Jared tinham chamado a atenção de todo mundo, a resposta de Amie fez todo mundo rir dos dois, inclusive Jensen. Ele estava mais distante, assistindo a peça e se sentindo um pouco surpreso. Quando aceitou ir à peça de teatro ele nem parou para pensar em como seria, então foi meio que uma surpresa ver que Amie parecia estar levando aquilo muito a sério, mostrando para todo mundo que ela era talentosa.

Jensen acabou concluindo que realmente gostava dela, e talvez isso fosse um mal de Padalecki, fazer as pessoas gostarem de você assim tão repentinamente.

Quando a peça terminou todos aplaudiram de pé e as exclamações de apoio de Jared mais uma vez superaram as dos outros pais, e Jensen se pegou sorrindo feito um idiota enquanto via Amie fazer saudações para a platéia – segurando a ponta do vestidinho bonito da Cinderela e abaixando-se, numa saudação estilo princesa – e em seguida sair correndo para os braços do tio, Jared a girando enquanto a abraçava e a parabenizava.

A garota que estava com eles filmava tudo e sorria, e talvez fosse porque Jensen a viu perto deles num momento tão íntimo, ou por qualquer outro motivo que ele não estava preparado para dar nomes, mas quando deu por si ele estava andando na direção dos três e dizendo:

- Amie? – Para chamar a atenção da garota. Jared colocou Amie no chão, mas Jensen não soube qual havia sido a reação que o moreno teve ao vê-lo porque o loiro evitou por tudo no mundo o encarar. Amie sorriu mais ainda, gritando um _"Você veio!"_ empolgado quando o viu. Jensen se ajoelhou para ficar na altura da garota, estendendo o buquê para ela. Os olhos de Amie brilharam quando ela viu as rosas.

- É pra mim? – Ela perguntou, no que parecia ser fascínio. Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Amie pegou o buquê, corando um pouco e sorrindo mais ainda, se é que isso ainda era possível. O sorriso dela fez Jensen sorrir.

- Como é que se diz, Amie? – Jared disse de repente, numa voz mais séria e contida. Nesse instante, e apenas agora, Jensen se permitiu olhar para o moreno tão de perto. E ele subiu o olhar, e subiu mais um pouco até alcançar o rosto de Jared. Era meio estranho estar ali ajoelhado ao lado de Jared, ele parecia ficar mais alto do que já era.

- Obrigada. – Amie disse, sorrindo timidamente e abraçando o buquê. Jensen sorriu para ela.

- Você merecia um, estava ótima lá em cima.

- Você achou mesmo? – Ela perguntou, começando a abrir um sorriso maior e mais largo. Jensen sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas dela e isso não é meio patético? Ele nem conhecia Amie direito.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, deixando transparecer pura certeza.

- Acho que uma das melhores Cinderelas que eu já vi. – Jensen comentou e fingiu pensar por um tempo. – Não, não, a melhor que eu já vi.

Amie deu uma risadinha tímida, e suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas agora que chegava a combinar um pouco com o tom cor-de-rosa do vestido que ela estava usando.

- Você é tão legal, Jensen. – Ela disse, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. – Deve ser por isso que o tio Jared gosta tanto de você!

Jensen por um instante pensou ter escutado errado, Amie dissera aquilo com uma extrema inocência, como se não soubesse que talvez não devesse dizer aquilo. Ele ouviu Jared engasgar com a própria saliva e quando o encarou – mais por curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa – viu que o rosto do moreno estava entre roxo e vermelho, e a garota ao lado dele tinha arregalado os olhos de surpresa. Jensen ignorou os batimentos cardíacos do seu coração que pareciam ter aumentado de velocidade após ter escutado aquilo.

- É? – Ele perguntou, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. Amie concordou veementemente com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Ele vive falando de você pro tio Chad e pra tia Katie.

- Amie... – Jared disse numa voz engasgada, mas Amie o ignorou completamente e continuou falando:

- É, ele fala tanto, tanto, _tanto_ de você! Então ele gosta de você, né? Pra que a gente falaria tanto de quem não gosta? Eu não gosto de falar do que não gosto. – Ela finalizou pensativa, e Jensen de repente não tinha ideia do que dizer. Ele se encontrava em pior situação que Jared, que parecia nesse momento querer que um raio caísse na cabeça dele. Parte de Jensen queria acreditar desesperadamente naquilo, porque estava mais do que óbvio que Jared não queria que Amie tivesse dito aquelas coisas e ele nunca usaria a garotinha para conquistar Jensen de novo, até porque desde o reencontro entre eles Jared não havia tentado nada. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo suas mãos suarem frio e seu sorriso deve ter ficado carregado de incerteza e nervosismo porque Amie franziu a testa curiosamente.

Ela deve ter dito aquilo para deixá-lo feliz, então a reação de Jensen estava surpreendendo ela um pouco.

- É verdade! – Ela retrucou teimosamente, olhando para Jared que continuava a encarar Jensen e abrir a boca repetidas vezes sem emitir som algum. – Não é, tio Jare?

Jensen se levantou do chão, se recompondo. Ele respirou fundo e ignorou os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e suas mãos que pareciam dois cubos de gelo.

- Amie, você está deixando seu tio sem graça. – Jensen disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Amie num tipo de cafuné. O rosto de Jensen estava um pouco quente e ele estava rezando internamente para que não estivesse corando. Jared pareceu ter desistido de dizer qualquer coisa e apenas encarou o loiro, a testa levemente franzida como se ele estivesse pensando em algo que exigisse extrema concentração.

O clima tinha ficado estranho de repente.

- Você não vai me apresentar? – Jensen perguntou para Jared, apontando para Genevieve que tinha caído no silêncio. Jared piscou algumas vezes, se dando conta de que Jensen estava falando com ele e que Genevieve esteve o tempo todo ali presenciando aquela cena.

- Ah, sim... Que falta de educação a minha. – Ele virou-se para Genevieve, apontando para Jensen que sorriu polidamente para ela, agradecido pelo rumo do assunto ter mudado. – Gene, esse aqui é o...

- Jensen, deu pra perceber. – Ela cortou, sorrindo de uma maneira totalmente diferente dos sorrisos que ela dava para Jared. Ela apertou a mão de Jensen e a soltou segundos depois. Jared deu um sorriso sem graça, obviamente desconfortável com a situação toda.

- Jensen, essa é a Genevieve.

- Prazer. – Ele simplesmente disse. Jared havia citado Genevieve antes, e Jensen tinha quase certeza de que ela era a babá dele, mas pelos olhares que ela lançava para Jared, ela definitivamente queria ser mais do que a babá de Amie. Esse pensamento fez o estômago de Jensen dar uma volta e ele sentir aquele gosto amargo na boca de novo.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo de uma maneira meio falsa. Ela se aproximou um pouco de Jared, sorrindo para o moreno pouco antes de olhar para Jensen de novo. Jensen não sabia dizer se ele estava se sentindo irritado ou meio deslocado ali no meio dos três, dos três que agora a pouco estavam parecendo uma _família._

Ele estava distraído pensando nessas besteiras e quase concluindo que era melhor ir embora, quando sentiu alguém segurar sua mão. A mão que segurou a sua era pequena e quando Jensen olhou nessa direção, viu Amie sorrindo timidamente para ele.

- Vem cá, Jen. Eu vou te mostrar minha escola. – Ela disse, e agora nem se Jensen quisesse muito ele iria conseguir dizer que precisava ir embora, não com Amie olhando para ele com aqueles famosos olhares de cachorrinho abandonado que não exigia muito análise sua para saber de quem é que ela tinha puxado. Ele sorriu para ela, observando Jared e Genevieve. Jared os observava em silêncio, e Genevieve estava visivelmente mais desconfortável ainda.

Ele olhou para a menina de novo.

- Claro, Amie. – Disse, segurando firme a mão da garota enquanto ela o arrastava pela escola cheia de pessoas, apresentando o local a Jensen e contando algumas histórias sobre o lugar e outras histórias de "aventuras" que ela e os amigos tinham passado juntos. Jared e Genevieve seguiam os dois, e Jensen podia sentir o olhar de ambos neles. A diferença é que Jared os observava com um pequeno sorriso bobo nos lábios, que desaparecia sempre que Jensen o encarava, como se Jared quisesse disfarçar.

E Genevieve? Bom, Genevieve não parecia ter ido muito com a cara de Jensen. A novidade é que Jensen não tinha ido nem um pouco com a cara dela, e enquanto seguia Amie e conversava com ela rindo das coisas que ela dizia, Jensen chegava a conclusão de que Genevieve teria que se acostumar com ele, porque ele não pretendia ir embora tão cedo. Tinha a impressão de que não iria embora nem se quisesse, Amie havia conquistado Jensen num piscar de olhos.

E é, talvez Lauren estivesse mais certa do que Jensen gostaria de admitir.

—————**J2—**

Jared não conseguia tirar do rosto o sorriso. Fazia muito, _muito _tempo que ele não via Jensen sorrir daquela maneira. O modo como ele estava sorrindo para Amie - enquanto conversava com ela e mostrava interesse em cada coisinha que ela dizia, segurando a mão da menina o tempo todo -, era um daqueles sorrisos que alcançavam seus olhos incrivelmente verdes e eram sinceros. Esses sorrisos lhe lembravam o Jensen de antes, e fazia Jared sentir uma incrível saudade e algo a mais que ele não sabia dar um nome, ele só sentia vontade de sorrir feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada sempre que Jensen sorria para Amie daquele jeito, fazendo sua sobrinha sorrir mais ainda e ficar mais empolgada em mostrar a escola para ele.

Quando terminaram, Amie estava mais solta e feliz ainda, puxando conversa com os três sobre a peça. Genevieve não estava falando muito, mas Jared sequer reparara nisso porque ele estava mais concentrado em ouvir o que Jensen dizia, os dois conversando sempre que Amie puxava assunto como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles.

Como se Jared nunca tivesse feito a burrada de apostar Jensen.

Amie e Genevieve tinham ido ao banheiro fazia alguns minutos. Jensen e Jared estavam sentados no banco que ficava no pátio da escola. Os dois lado a lado sem dizerem nada um pro outro.

- A Amie é muito simpática. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois, mantendo seu olhar na grama do pátio. Jared sorriu sozinho.

- É, ela é. – Ele concordou, sorrindo levemente.

- Ela se parece com você. – Jensen disse algum tempo depois. Jared arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa e encarou o loiro curiosamente. Jensen olhava para qualquer canto menos Jared. – Agitada... Carismática... Ahm...

As bochechas de Jensen estavam adquirindo um tom levemente avermelhado e Jared sentiu vontade de rir. Quando estavam na empresa, era um sacrifício arrancar um sorriso de Jensen ou algum tipo de olhar que denunciasse que Jared não estivesse fazendo as coisas errado, mas parecia que aqui o loiro perdia aquela pose confiante e indiferente. E quando ele corava, por algo que havia dito, as sardas em seu rosto pareciam se destacar mais ainda e Jared sentia uma vontade insana de beijá-lo.

E ele não deveria sentir mais essas coisas. Ele passou um ano tentando esquecer que Jensen existia, era injusto ele aparecer assim do nada na sua vida de novo, provando para Jared que ele não tinha superado nada e que ainda poderia gostar de Jensen, mais do que deveria.

- Obrigado. – Jared disse, em relação à Jensen ter dito que Amie se parecia com ele. Jensen o olhou então, seus olhos fixos nos olhos esverdeados de Jared e o moreno podia jurar que por alguns segundos o olhar de Jensen havia se deslizado para o sorriso de Jared, para a boca de Jared.

Mas ele não precisou pensar no que diria para quebrar o silêncio, porque Amie e Genevieve chegaram nesse exato momento. A garotinha pulou no colo de Jared o pegando de surpresa e arrancando um _"Unf"_ dele seguido de um sorriso. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, mas olhava para Jensen que observava os dois e sorria.

Então após alguns segundos de silêncio ela tornou a encarar Jared, e depois Jensen. Daí ela encarou Jared de novo e sorriu como se acabasse de descobrir algo muito importante.

- Seus olhos são quase da mesma cor que os olhos do Jen! – Ela disse de repente. Jared franziu a testa, automaticamente olhando para os olhos de Jensen, e Jensen automaticamente olhando para os de Jared. – Só que os seus são mais escuros, e um pouco acinzentados...

Ela saiu do colo de Jared, se ajoelhando no banco em frente à Jensen e, sem o mínimo senso de espaço pessoal, alcançou o rosto do loiro com as mãos. Jensen olhou para Jared um instante, como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer, e então encarou Amie deixando que a menina fizesse o que queria fazer. Amie segurava o rosto de Jensen e encarava os olhos dele, analisando a cor mais de perto.

- Os seus são mais verdes. – Ela disse, sorrindo e mostrando a "janelinha". Jensen estava corando um pouco, mas continuava a sorrir para ela. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de surpresa de Amie.

Jared não sabia se ria ou se escondia seu rosto no meio das suas mãos. Amie não poderia ser mais inconveniente nem se tentasse.

- Ele tem _sardas,_ tio Jare! – Amie exclamou, fascinada. Jensen estava com seu rosto da cor de um tomate, e Jared sentiu vontade de sorrir feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada, de novo. – Jen, você tem sardas!

- Eu acho que ele já sabe disso, Amie. – Jared disse, revirando os olhos, mas no fundo sentindo aquela vontade louca de rir sem saber exatamente o porquê. Talvez fosse da cara de Jensen.

- É tão _fofo! _– Amie comentou, e Jensen abriu a boca para fazer qualquer comentário que ele não teve tempo de fazer, porque Amie o havia interrompido do nada novamente: – Jen, quer namorar comigo?

Jared engasgou com a própria saliva no segundo em que ouviu Amie dizer aquilo, e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados agora quanto os de Jensen, que parecia ter seu rosto num tom de cor vermelho-púrpura. Amie continuava a encará-lo com olhos esperançosos, o melhor do estoque de cachorrinhos e gatinhos abandonados.

Genevieve começou a rir do nada, e Jared estaria rindo se ele não estivesse meio chocado.

- Você não se acha muito nova pra ter um namorado, não, Amie? – Jared retrucou quando conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de falar, coisa que Jensen ainda não parecia ter recuperado. Amie o encarou confusa.

- Ah, mas por quê? – Ela disse, lançando seu olharzinho pidão para Jared, que não ia cair naquela. – A Stacy tem um namorado!

Lá vinha ela com essa Stacy de novo...

- Ah, é? E o que eles fazem? Como eles namoram? – Jared perguntou, sem acreditar muito naquela história. Amie ficou um tempo quieta antes de dizer do nada:

- Eles tomam sorvete no shopping! Vão ao cinema e... E... E seguram as mãos e trocam cartinhas! – Ela disse de uma maneira meio petulante. Genevieve, que tinha se recuperado da crise de riso, caiu em outra crise de riso. Jared não conseguiu evitar o sorriso divertido. – Quer namorar comigo, Jen?

Ela tornou a perguntar, ignorando a existência de Jared. Jensen deu um meio sorriso tímido, e seu rosto estava tão vermelho agora que ele só conseguia ficar mais adorável ainda com isso, e a vontade que Jared tinha de beijá-lo só aumentou ao triplo.

- Acho que seu tio não vai deixar, Amie. Além do mais, eu sou muito velho pra você. – Jensen disse por fim, olhando rapidamente para Jared. Amie fez um bico. – Mas se ele deixar eu posso te levar pro cinema e eu te pago um sorvete.

Amie tornou a sorrir, encarando Jared, olhando esperançosa para ele. Jared fingiu pensar um pouco, mas ele nem precisava pensar muito para saber que resposta daria. Jensen estava se oferecendo para levá-la ao cinema e é claro que Jared iria junto, e ele passaria mais tempo com Jensen e...

E isso era o que ele não deveria estar fazendo na teoria, mas na prática:

- Okay! – Jared concordou, e sorriu mais ainda diante da exclamação de empolgação de Amie. Ela pulou em seu colo no segundo seguinte, dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e dizendo que ele era o máximo. Jared abraçou Amie de volta, observando Jensen, querendo desesperadamente ler a mente dele. – O Jen pode te levar pro cinema, mas nada de pensar nessa de namoro pelos próximos dez anos, Amie!

Ele disse isso brincando, fazendo Jensen rir. Ele encarou Genevieve por nenhum motivo em especial, e franziu a testa quando viu que a garota tinha mergulhado no silêncio. Só após alguns segundos, foi que ele notou que havia chamado Jensen de _Jen._ Sentindo seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, Jared encarou Jensen buscando por qualquer coisa em seu olhar, mas o loiro apenas os observava e sorria, como se não tivesse notado que Jared o havia chamado de Jen, como se fosse normal Jared fazer isso.

E costumava ser normal, mas não agora. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

—————**J2—**

Já estava quase escurecendo quando eles saíram da escola. Todos cumprimentaram Amie pelo ótimo trabalho que ela havia feito e ela estava nas nuvens. O dia havia sido ótimo, se ela estava reclamando por não ter a atenção de Jared o suficiente nas últimas semanas, hoje ela nem poderia reclamar porque se tivesse mais atenção de Jared ela ficaria enjoada dele. O que não aconteceria tão cedo, porque ela não estava mentindo quando disse que Jared era o melhor pai do mundo.

Seu tio estava sorrindo mais, rindo mais. Daquela maneira aberta, como quando ele jogava a cabeça para trás e contagiava todo mundo com suas risadas sinceras. Ele tinha um brilho nos olhos que fazia Amie querer sorrir, sentindo-se orgulhosa porque ela sabia que parte da felicidade dele era culpa dela.

Ela abraçava o buquê de Jensen e não fazia menção de soltar. Era lindo. Jensen era lindo também, adorável e fofo e com suas sardas e seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Amie gostava de fazê-lo sorrir porque ela gostava de ver aquele sorriso alcançar os olhos dele, iluminando o rosto bonito de Jensen. Jensen sorria mais ainda quando estava olhando para Jared e Jared não estava olhando de volta, distraído demais para notar o modo como Jensen o olhava. Jensen o olhava como se Jared fosse alguém importante para ele e só esse tanto já fazia Amie adorá-lo. Saber que Jensen gostava de Jared tanto quanto seu tio gostava de Jensen, e era óbvio que Jared gostava muito de Jensen.

Os dois pararam em frente ao carro de Jensen, e Amie sentiu vontade de arrastar Jensen para sua casa. Era uma pena que ele precisasse ir embora. Que eles precisassem ir e não pudessem mais ficar juntos.

- Bom... – Jared disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho. Amie estava ao lado dele, com seu buquê nas mãos. Jensen estava parado em frente ao carro brincando com as chaves, e Genevieve continuava ao lado de Jared sem dizer nada. Genevieve estava muito calada ultimamente. – Que bom que você veio.

Jensen sorriu, e Amie sorriu sozinha porque Jensen estava sorrindo e ele ficava uma graça sorrindo daquele jeito para Jared.

- Foi divertido. – Ele disse. Jared concordou, sorrindo e mostrando as covinhas. Eles caíram no silêncio e pareciam que iam continuar no silêncio, o que era esquisito porque seu tio sempre estava falando e raramente ficava quieto, então era novidade ele ficar assim tão quieto perto de Jensen.

- Você vai mesmo me levar pro cinema, né? – Amie disse de repente. Jensen sorriu para ela, fazendo aquele mesmo carinho em seus cabelos castanhos do jeito que ele fez antes.

- Claro que vou. Que tal esse final de semana? – Jensen perguntou, olhando para Jared. – Assim nós dois estaremos disponíveis.

- Claro, pode ser. – Jared concordou. Amie sorriu toda dentes, ou falta de um dos seus dentes de leite. Ela entregou seu buquê de rosas para Jared e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela estava dando um dos seus abraços apertados e súbitos em Jensen, o pegando de surpresa. O loiro a segurou em seu colo a abraçando de volta, rindo. Amie sorriu mais ainda, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha sardenta de Jensen.

- Obrigada por vir, Jen. – Ela disse. Jensen estava corando um pouco, mas continuava a sorrir para ela.

- Obrigado você por me chamar, Amie. – Jensen disse, a colocando no chão. Amie continuou sorrindo feito boba para ele, pegando o buquê de rosas de volta e o abraçando perto do seu coração, porque tinha sido um presente de _Jensen._ – Te vejo na empresa amanhã, Jared.

Jensen olhou para Jared, e então para Amie.

- Te vejo esse final de semana, Amie. – Ele disse, abrindo a porta do carro e entrando. Olhou para Genevieve. – Foi um prazer conhecer você.

- Igualmente. – Genevieve respondeu. Amie se postou ao lado de Jared enquanto dava tchau para Jensen, até ele sumir de vista.

Quando os três estavam sozinhos, ninguém disse nada. Eles foram até o Jaguar estacionado, e só quando entraram no carro foi que Amie começou a falar sem parar, e talvez ela tivesse falado muito de Jensen o caminho inteiro até a casa, mas ninguém parecia incomodado com isso, pelo menos Jared não parecia incomodado.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo de 2010, gente! \o/ Eu nem sei o que dizer aqui, só um feliz ano novo a todos vocês (mesmo que já seja dia 3!) :P Não se esqueçam da minha review! Eu preciso de amor hoje! ::apela para o sentimentalismo::

.

**RubyWinchester** – Oie, Ruby! :3 Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! E, ah, acho que você vai se decepcionar com o Tom :x Ele não vai aparecer aqui para atrapalhar os J'. Como uma amiga me disse, _"uma semana foi o suficiente pro Jared se apaixonar pelo Jen, mas 1 ano não foi suficiente para fazê-lo o esquecer",_ então basicamente o que o Tom sentia pelo Jen não era tão importante que sobreviveria a 1 ano! :D Mas eu pretendo fazer ele aparecer, agora o que vai ser dele aqui em Consequências nunca se sabe! o_o' Beijinhos e mais uma vez obrigada! :33

**Camilla Winchester Ackles** – Oie, amore! Muito obrigada por ter comentado e eu fico feliz que agora você vá deixar review em cada capítulo! *-* Vou ficar ansiosa esperando por elas :3 – Desculpa ter feito você chorar com o final de Intenções, mas pensa que se o final fosse feliz, então não teríamos mais continuação nenhuma! xD Dica: Se Consequências está classificada como J2, então é claro que vai ter Jared e Jensen juntos nela! Então relaxa! xD - Eu sou fã tanto do Jared quanto do Jensen na vida real, e se até_ eu_ às vezes tenho vontade de mandar um deles ir se foder, o Jared da fic ter permissão pra fazer isso também, acho que faz parte do amor! *sem fazer sentido nenhum* auhauahuah Amore, muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários e pelas coisas que você disse, eu fico feliz de verdade ouvindo isso *-* E mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por ter feito você chorar com o final de Intenções e com o inicio de Consequências (?) Jura que você chorou com Consequências também?! O_O uahauahauhauah Se acalma aí, pega os lencinhos e prossiga com a leitura, prometo que não serei tão cruel com o final dessa fic como fui com o da outra (Acho! :x) aauahauhauah Me passa seu msn que eu add! ^^" Beeeeeeijos! :333

**Juhh **– Eu vou ser crucificada pelo final de Intenções eternamente, né? xD Juh, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico extremamente feliz sabendo que por minha causa foi que você começou a gostar de J2! *-* Muito obrigada mesmo! Um beeeijo! :333

**L** – Bah! Intenções foi praticamente uma fic feliz, com a exceção do final! :x auhauahauha E não, eu não serei cruel com o final dessa. Nem consigo pensar em que tipo de final eu teria que fazer pra superar a crueldade do outro! O_o Dicas? Auhauahauhauhauha Beeeijos e muito obrigada pela review! :3

.

_É isso, um beijo a todos vocês e até o próximo! :3 Obrigada por **todas **as reviews! *-*  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmos (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/ Qualquer erro é culpa dela e não minha, digo, _minha_ e não dela! ;D

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared.

**Spoilers: **De Supernatural nenhum.

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**Avisos: **Contém palavrões (porque eu tenho a tendência a ser meio boca suja de vez em quando), sexo entre dois homens. Sexo _selvagem _entre dois homens. Muito possivelmente Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, mais improvavelmente Top!Jensen e Bottom!Jared. Isso é **U**niverso **A**lternativo|Slash|**NC17**| e eu não vou me responsabilizar se você nunca leu esse tipo de coisa, resolveu ler e então se traumatizou ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jared melhor do que ninguém sabia como Jensen podia fascinar uma pessoa. Tinha acontecido com ele um ano atrás quando bateu os olhos no loiro pela primeira vez, então ele não deveria se surpreender por Amie ter gostado tanto assim do ex-contador logo de cara. O problema era que Jared estava tentando_ não_ pensar em Jensen, mas com Amie falando sobre ele a cada minuto, sobre as sardas dele e os olhos incrivelmente verdes e _"Ele não é legal, tio Jare? Ele é tão legal! Ele me deu um buquê! Aposto que a Stacy não ganhou um buquê",_ e dizendo que não via a hora de eles três saírem no final de semana para irem ao cinema... Bem, ficava difícil _não_ pensar em Jensen.

De primeira ele não se incomodou com ela falando sobre o loiro, mas após todo aquele tempo ela _ainda_ estar falando sobre ele? Estava começando a dar nos nervos de Jared, e ele precisava _não _pensar em Jensen, por questões óbvias já citadas anteriormente.

Jared só teve paz quando colocou Amie para dormir, daí ele foi para seu quarto e capotou na sua cama, satisfeito por agora poder ter paz. Pelo menos ele achou que teria paz já que Amie estava dormindo e não estava ali ao seu lado tagarelando sobre cada qualidade de Jensen, porém quando encarou o teto do quarto no meio daquela escuridão a mente de Jared não conseguiu evitar pensar nele.

Jensen sorrindo. Jensen _rindo._ Jensen com sardas, com seus olhos verdes encarando Jared enquanto ele sorria ou ria. Jensen abraçando Amie e corando por coisas que ela dizia. Jensen de mãos dadas com Amie mostrando interesse nas coisas que ela dizia sobre a escola. Jensen de joelhos entregando o buquê de rosas a sua sobrinha. Jensen _feliz._

Jared murmurou um palavrão, virando-se de bruços e afundando o rosto no travesseiro com a intenção de se sufocar ali. Ele deveria estar _esquecendo_ Jensen, e não ficar pensando em como Jensen era incrível com sua sobrinha. Droga, droga, _droga._ Se Jared tinha dúvidas de que alguém lá em cima o detestava com todas as forças, agora essas dúvidas haviam escorrido ralo abaixo.

Foi pensando em Jensen que Jared caiu no sono, e se ele acabou sonhando com Jensen e ele no parque andando de bicicleta enquanto chovia, bem, a culpa não era exatamente de Jared.

Ele acordou antes mesmo do relógio despertar, e a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho, tentando por tudo no mundo não pensar em Jensen Ackles. Quando estava devidamente vestido, desceu as escadas para chegar à cozinha, ajeitando a sua gravata ao mesmo tempo em que andava. Alimentou os cachorros e _ainda_ estava tentando não pensar em Jensen quando tocaram a campainha.

Era Genevieve, para buscar Amie.

- Bom dia! – Ela cumprimentou toda sorrisos, entrando na casa. Jared sorriu levemente para ela, indo até a geladeira para pegar algo para beber. – Você está com uma cara... Não dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim. – Jared respondeu, se sentando à mesa, colocando o copo com suco em cima da superfície. – É só... Pensamentos demais na minha cabeça.

Genevieve riu de leve, se sentando à mesa também. Ela estava bonita naquela manhã, com o cabelo escuro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo e um vestido leve por causa do tempo lá fora. Estava um tempo ameno, o céu lindo lá fora.

- A Amie estava ótima na peça ontem. – Genevieve comentou para puxar assunto, mostrando empolgação só por falar em Amie. Desde o momento em que a morena vira sua sobrinha pela primeira vez, ela havia se apaixonado completamente. Amie tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, de fazê-las se apaixonarem por ela num piscar de olhos e com um mero sorriso. - Vou te mandar os vídeos amanhã, logo após eu os ter editado.

- Não precisa se apressar com isso não. – Jared disse, tornando a observar o copo com suco. Ela sorriu de leve e não disse mais nada nos minutos seguintes. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e enquanto encarava o copo Jared se deu conta de que Genevieve havia ficado quieta demais no dia anterior, o que não era normal para ela que sempre estava conversando. – Você estava quieta ontem. – Ele resolveu comentar, encarando a garota que estivera fitando o chão todo aquele tempo.

- Ah... – Ela desviou o olhar do chão e quando o encarou de novo estava sorrindo de uma maneira meio forçada. – Estava meio cansada, sabe como é... Todos os problemas de família e coisas do trabalho.

- Gene. – Jared disse, tocando de leve a mão de Genevieve que estava apoiada sobre a mesa, para chamar a atenção dela. Quando ele tornou a falar, havia pura preocupação de amigo em seu tom de voz. – Se estiver muito sobrecarregada essa semana eu posso ver se arrumo outra pessoa para cuidar da Amie.

Genevieve encarava a mão de Jared sobre a sua, e quando olhou para ele, ela já não estava mais sorrindo forçado, estava sorrindo com sinceridade e corando levemente.

- Não precisa. Aliás, me privar da companhia da Amie seria pior ainda. – Ela disse, e Jared sorriu de leve, afastando sua mão da de Genevieve para pegar o copo e dar um longo gole. – É só quando eu estou com ela que eu me esqueço dos problemas.

- Sei bem como é. – Jared respondeu, rindo de leve.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, antes de Genevieve, um pouco incerta, quebrar o silêncio com:

- Então... _Jensen. _– Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. A pronúncia do nome fez Jared colocar o copo em cima da mesa, tentando por tudo no mundo aparentar indiferença e calma. – Eu não o conhecia, é seu amigo há muito tempo?

- Ah... Ele costumava trabalhar na empresa, mas quando... Bom, quando eu me mudei para cá ele já tinha ido pro Texas, oportunidade de emprego, eu acho. – Jared disse aquilo o mais casualmente possível, como se falar de Jensen fosse algo absolutamente normal e não o afetasse nem um pouquinho. Genevieve o observou curiosamente.

- Ele parece... Hum... – Ela se calou, se levantando da mesa de repente. – Uma pessoa legal.

Jared tinha a ligeira impressão de que não era aquilo o que Genevieve iria dizer, mas se ela iria fazer perguntas, ela deve ter decidido que era melhor deixar esse assunto morrer por enquanto. Parte de Jared estava extremamente agradecida por isso, já que ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos quando falava de Jensen, prova disso era _Amie _ter percebido que ele...

E por falar nela, Jared não precisou pensar muito nisso porque Amie tinha descido as escadas com cara de sono, se juntando aos dois. Genevieve sorriu, cumprimentando a garota e logo o assunto "Jensen" havia sido totalmente esquecido. Ela preparou algo para eles comerem - porque Jared estava com preguiça demais de fazer o café -, e os três tomaram o café da manhã juntos. Amie levou uma hora para se arrumar, e nesse tempo Genevieve resolveu preparar o lanche da garota. Logo os três estavam saindo da casa. Genevieve para levar Amie para a escola e Jared para ir ao trabalho.

Seguiu a rotina de sempre, cumprimentando o segurança do prédio e as poucas pessoas que pegaram o elevador com ele. Quando chegou no seu andar, Alona já o recebera dizendo que ele tinha algumas papeladas que Jeffrey havia mandado para ele dar uma olhada. Jared suspirou de cansaço só em pensar que teria que passar a tarde inteira naquilo, e só teve tempo de dizer um breve "Oi" a Katie e Chad antes de se trancar em seu escritório lendo os papeis que Jeffrey havia mandado.

E foi assim até o horário de almoço, que Jared teria perdido se não fosse por Katie. Ele estava tão concentrado no seu trabalho que só parou de ler e fazer anotações quando Katie entrou em seu escritório o chamando para ir almoçar com ela.

E lá estavam os dois agora, sentados frente a frente em alguma lanchonete próxima ao prédio da empresa. Jared já tinha terminado seu almoço e estava terminando seu suco, enquanto Katie puxava assunto sobre coisas sem muita importância que ela tinha visto na televisão ontem, e só perguntando das novidades mesmo.

- E como estava a Amie de Cinderela? Eu queria ter ido, mas acabou que eu tive que passar o dia trabalhando em casa. – Ela revirou os olhos, só de se lembrar da maravilha de dia que ela tinha tido no dia anterior.

- Ela estava fabulosa. – Jared disse, sorrindo feito bobo só por se lembrar da sobrinha lá em cima no palco, dando um show. – Você tinha que ter visto, Katie... Ela estava ótima, e sabe o que mais? Ela disse que eu era o melhor _pai _do mundo!

- Aww, que _fofo!_ – Katie disse fazendo biquinho, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Sério, vocês dois são tão fofos que eu acho que vou ter uma overdose de açúcar daqui a pouco!

Jared riu abertamente.

- Sério, eu não sei o que faria sem ela. – Ele comentou, com o sorriso bobo ainda nos seus lábios. Era difícil cuidar de uma criança, claro. Jared nunca havia se imaginado como "pai" um dia. Mas ver o sorriso de Amie sempre que Jared fazia algo certo, ouvi-la dizer que ele era o melhor_ pai_ do mundo... Não tinha preço. Eram as coisas simples da vida que traziam mais felicidade. O pequeno sorriso de Amie mostrando as covinhas. O brilho nos olhos dela quando ela ganhava de Jared no videogame, ou a tranqüilidade que ela parecia sentir quando estava dormindo, como se ao lado de Jared ela pudesse se sentir segura. Sim, eram coisas assim que arrancavam um sorriso de Jared e o fazia se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo. Todo o esforço de cuidar de uma criança era compensado em triplo, e não era exagero Jared dizer que não conseguiria mais viver sem ela ao seu lado.

Tinha ficado mal acostumado.

Katie sorria da mesma maneira que ele, o observando. Se há um ano tivessem dito a ela que Jared se encontraria no futuro bancando o pai solteiro, morando em uma casa com dois cachorros, e sem sair com ninguém há tempos, ela teria rido histericamente e dito que seria mais fácil vacas aprenderem a voar e Chad casar por vontade própria. Mas lá estava Jared agora, sendo exatamente o que ninguém pensou que ele seria um dia, e se saindo extremamente bem nisso. Só estava faltando a boa moça para bancar a esposa dele, e esse papel alguém já estava querendo desesperadamente preencher.

- E aquela sua babá? Ela ainda está tentando ir pra cama com você? – Katie perguntou o mais casualmente possível, porém o seu "casualmente" não era o mesmo que o de Jared, já que ele quase engasgou com o suco quando ouviu aquilo. O moreno franziu a testa, encarando a loira com confusão.

- Quem? A Genevieve?

- Não. – Katie revirou os olhos. – O Marilyn Manson.

- _Ewww!_ – Jared fez uma careta, sem conseguir evitar a imagem de o cantor tentando o levar para cama. Katie riu.

- Não muda o foco do assunto, bobo!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Jared retrucou, dando de ombros e se concentrando em seu suco. Katie revirou os olhos outra vez, só que dessa vez por impaciência e um quase tédio.

- Você pode ser muita coisa, Jared, mas lerdo não é uma delas. – Ela disse. – Okay, talvez você seja muito lerdo às vezes, mas qualquer um sabe que aquela sua babá está caindo de quatro por você.

- Katie. – Jared disse, sorrindo com um pouco de descrença, achando engraçado Katie estar falando aquilo. – Você está enganada, a Genevieve é só uma amiga.

- _Pra você._ – Katie completou com toda a certeza do mundo. Ela tinha esse dom de saber o que se passava pela cabeça das pessoas às vezes, e isso chegava a assustar um pouco de vez em quando. – Eu lembro a primeira vez que ela me viu com você, a garota parecia que ia pular no meu pescoço!

- Então é por isso que você ficou apalpando meu traseiro aquele dia? – Jared perguntou um pouco horrorizado e indignado ao mesmo tempo. Katie sorriu sacana, um sorrisinho de lado.

- Ah... Era divertido ver os olhares assassinos que ela me lançava sempre que eu dava em cima da você! – Katie comentou, se lembrando do dia. Jared quem revirou os olhos dessa vez, concluindo que era melhor ficar sem fazer comentários. – Aposto que ela pensou que não poderia competir com alguém do meu calibre.

- Katie...

- Quê? É _sério!_

Jared tentou se manter sério, mas acabou rindo e a garota se juntou a ele. Os dois ficaram ali rindo, e se Katie pretendia pressionar o assunto ela não teve tempo, porque alguém havia aparecido ao lado da mesa dos dois. Na verdade duas pessoas, uma delas com cabelos curto repicado e loiro, usando uma roupa que parecia ter custado uma boa grana, e ao lado dela havia um rapaz igualmente bem vestido.

- Jared? – A garota, _Elisha_, chamou. Ela parecia sinceramente surpresa por vê-lo ali. Jared arregalou os olhos quando encarou Elisha. Ele se levantou e ela sorriu, puxando ele para um abraço.

- Elisha! Nossa, quanto tempo! – Muito tempo, na verdade. Alguns meses após o acidente de Megan, Elisha havia se mudado de Los Angeles para Nova York, e desde então ela e Jared não tinham mais se visto.

Quando se afastaram, Elisha ainda sorria para ele. Ela estava bem, ótima na verdade. Com uma ótima aparência, e ela parecia sinceramente feliz. O rapaz ao lado dela pigarreou.

- Ah... – Ela disse, rindo um pouco. Ela segurou a mão do rapaz. – Esse é Emile, meu noivo.

- Seu noivo?! – Jared não conseguiu nem esconder a surpresa. Ele nunca pensou que um dia Elisha se casaria, aliás, Elisha fazia exatamente o tipo oposto de garota que se casa. Mas até aí, Jared também não fazia o tipo que arrumaria uma "filha" e viraria pai de família. Katie se pôs ao lado dele, cruzando os braços de maneira petulante, e se por um momento Jared havia se esquecido que Elisha e Katie não se davam nem um pouco bem, ele tinha se lembrado disso de novo agora. – Meus parabéns. – Ele falou, apertando a mão do rapaz.

O grupo ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo até que o noivo de Elisha dissesse que iria pegar uma mesa para eles. A garota disse que tudo bem e preferiu ficar ali com Katie e Jared. Katie continuava a encará-la por cima e Elisha parecia estar fazendo grande esforço em ignorar a outra loira.

- Quando é o casamento? – Jared perguntou para quebrar o clima.

- Próximo mês. Te mando um convite. – Ela disse, sorrindo sinceramente. Jared sorriu de volta. Sim, os dois já haviam tido um caso no passado, um caso bem do estranho, mas isso tinha acabado quando ele conhecera Jensen. E Jared ficava feliz por ele e Elisha terem conseguido manter a amizade.

- Bom... – Katie quebrou o silêncio, visivelmente incomodada com a presença de Elisha. – Eu vou comprar uma água pra mim.

Ela não esperou resposta dos dois, desapareceu no meio das pessoas. Jared continuou parado onde estava sem ter muita idéia do que falar. Fazia meses que ele não via Elisha e qualquer tipo de assunto que ele poderia puxar parecia ter desaparecido da sua mente.

- Ah, então... Você e o Jensen deram certo? – Ela perguntou, transparecendo apenas curiosidade. Jared sentiu como se estivesse engolindo um cubo de gelo. Parecia que nos últimos dias todo mundo estava trazendo a tona o assunto _Jensen,_ e isso começava a incomodar Jared profundamente, porque ele não conseguia parecer casual e indiferente quando falava sobre Jensen.

Elisha franziu a testa, percebendo a expressão que se formara no rosto de Jared.

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Nós terminamos. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo forçadamente e aceitando o fato de estar falhando terrivelmente nessa coisa de parecer natural enquanto falava sobre Jensen. Elisha arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo sinceramente surpresa com isso. – Faz meses, ãh... Um pouco depois do acidente da Megan.

- Jared, eu... – Ela parecia chocada por um momento, como se realmente não esperasse uma noticia dessas. E talvez ela não esperasse mesmo, já que aos olhos da garota Jared e Jensen estavam bem, quase como o casal perfeito, até o dia daquela festa chegar e Jensen descobrir sobre a aposta. – Eu sinto muito, eu pensei que... Pensei que vocês tinham se acertado. Foi por causa daquela coisa da aposta?

Jared já estava abrindo a boca para dizer que não teria dado certo mesmo de qualquer maneira, independente da aposta. O que era uma mentira, claro, mas Elisha não precisava saber disso, não precisava saber dos seus problemas pessoais. Mas logo que abriu a boca, Jared realmente ouviu o que ela disse, e daí ele franziu a testa.

- Aposta? Como você sabia da aposta? – Ele perguntou confuso. Apenas Chad e Katie sabiam da aposta, pelo menos da parte de Jared, e o moreno sabia que os dois não tinham contado nada para mais ninguém. E também, Lauren tinha prometido não contar nada. Ninguém além deles realmente ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido entre Jared e Jensen, ninguém de fora, e tinha ficado assim até o assunto ser esquecido. E Jared lembrava, com certeza, de não ter falado nada com Elisha sobre aposta nenhuma.

A garota abriu a boca uma, duas vezes para falar, mas não disse nada em nenhuma dessas vezes. Ela parecia estar chocada consigo mesma.

- Elisha? – Jared insistiu, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- O Chad. – Ela respondeu rapidamente. – O Chad me contou aquele dia na festa.

Jared não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, nem de ficar puto com Chad por ter saído contando sobre isso para os outros sem a permissão de Jared, já que o noivo de Elisha havia chegado. Eles se despediram, deixando Jared ali sozinho. Katie chegou alguns minutos depois com uma garrafinha de água e um ponto de interrogação na cabeça quando notou o olhar de Jared.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou curiosa. Jared balançou a cabeça como se espantasse moscas, sorrindo forçadamente para ela e jogando o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

- Nada não. Vamos voltar pro trabalho?

- Claro. – Ela disse, pegando sua bolsa e acompanhando Jared para fora do restaurante. – Cara, eu detesto aquela garota. – Katie comentou quando já estavam lá fora. Jared apenas sorriu, não fazendo comentário algum, e logo Katie já tinha começado outro assunto e eles já estavam chegando à empresa.

—————**J2—**

Se perguntassem a Jared como havia sido o resto do seu dia, ele diria que havia sido muito, _muito_ do estranho. Ele havia voltado ao seu escritório e de volta para a correria da empresa, estava terminando de fazer um relatório e pensando no que comeria no jantar quando Alona dissera que havia uma moça chamada Genevieve querendo falar com ele. Jared franziu a testa, olhando para seu relógio de pulso e logo pensando no pior, que se Genevieve estava ali era porque tinha acontecido algo com Amie. Já que estava muito cedo e há essa hora Amie deveria estar na escola, então o que Genevieve estava fazendo ali?

Quando a morena entrou em seu escritório, um pouco sem fôlego e parecendo extremamente agitada, Jared sentiu seu coração ir parar na garganta. _"Deus, que a Amie esteja bem, que não tenha acontecido nada com ela, por favor!"._

- Gene, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, fechando a porta e fazendo um gesto para Genevieve se sentar. A garota preferiu ficar em pé. – A Amie está bem?

- Amie? Ah sim. – Ela sorriu um pouco, um sorriso carregado de insegurança, receio e nervosismo. Jared franziu mais ainda a testa. – Ela está ótima.

Jared não conseguiu nem disfarçar o suspiro de alívio que ele deixou escapar no momento em que as palavras saíram da boca de Genevieve. Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho e deixando transparecer a preocupação que ele estava sentindo ainda a pouco.

- Caramba, que susto!

- Desculpa, eu não... Não foi minha intenção assustar você, é só que... – Ela respirou fundo e Jared se manteve quieto, esperando que ela falasse o que viera falar. – Eu precisava falar com você. Eu estava em casa, editando os vídeos da peça de teatro e eu... Eu senti que eu deveria te dizer e se eu tivesse esperado você chegar em casa eu perderia toda a coragem e acabaria desistindo.

- Gene, está tudo bem? – Jared perguntou confuso e sem saber o que pensar. Sentindo a preocupação voltar e dessa vez não por causa de Amie, já que a menina estava bem, mas preocupação por algo que ele nem sabia o que era. Ele ouviu o barulhinho do seu telefone, e apostava que Alona queria falar com ele ou avisar que outra pessoa havia chegado. Jared fez menção de pegar o aparelho para dizer que ele precisaria de mais alguns minutos – já que Genevieve parecia a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico ou ansiedade -, mas não teve tempo de alcançar o telefone, porque Genevieve havia segurado seu pulso o impedindo de atendê-lo.

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. A garota estava perto demais, respirando com dificuldade e encarando intensamente os olhos de Jared. Ele estava para perguntar alguma coisa, quebrar o silêncio, quando a garota tornou a falar:

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse do nada, falou como se acabasse de dizer algo extremamente difícil e tirasse um peso dos ombros. Ela riu sozinha. – Oh meu Deus, _eu te amo,_ Jared. Eu... Eu estou querendo te dizer isso faz... _Séculos,_ e... Eu precisava que você soubesse, eu precisava arriscar e... Jared, eu te amo tanto que você não tem nem idéia.

Ela continuava a segurar seu braço, mantendo-se próxima dele. Jared não soube nem que reação ter, ele apenas encarou a babá da sua sobrinha sentindo seu coração na garganta. Ele tinha certeza que estava com os olhos bem arregalados e com uma baita expressão de choque em seu rosto, pois era exatamente isso que estava sentindo, _choque._ Genevieve tinha acabado de se declarar para Jared e ele não tinha idéia do que falar para ela. Ele podia ouvir o som de conversas lá fora, o som da voz de Alona soando distante e o bip do seu telefone tocando insistentemente.

Ele se perguntou se seria muito rude da sua parte atender para poder ganhar tempo, já que ele não fazia mais nada agora além de encarar Genevieve sem saber o que falar para ela, sem saber o que é que estava sentindo e o que _deveria_ estar sentindo.

Ele gostava de Genevieve. Ela era uma boa amiga, ela era boa para Amie. Amie a adorava. E talvez Katie estivesse certa, Jared não era lerdo e ele melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que Genevieve estivera todo esse tempo interessada nele, mas o problema era que Jared _não _queria ver. Ele não queria enxergar o que estava diante do seu nariz, ele não queria aceitar. Era por isso que ele continuava a dizer que eles eram apenas amigos, era por isso que hoje quando Katie tinha tocado naquele assunto, ele havia dito que ela era _apenas _sua amiga.

Mas agora, com Genevieve finalmente dizendo com todas as palavras o que ela realmente sentia por ele, Jared não poderia mais viver em negação.

- Gene, eu... – Ele tentou dizer, e nesse instante a porta do escritório havia sido aberta e no mesmo segundo Genevieve havia colado os lábios dela contra os seus. Jared teve um segundo para arregalar mais ainda os olhos, se sentindo mais chocado ainda porque Genevieve tinha simplesmente o _beijado,_ após ter se _declarado_ para ele. Ele segurou a cintura da garota para não perder o equilíbrio, tentando se apoiar em algo já que ela praticamente tinha pulado em cima dele, mantendo-se nas pontas dos pés e passando os braços pelo seu pescoço para poder alcançar a altura de Jared, forçando o moreno a se abaixar com tudo.

Então a coisa ficou realmente estranha, porque Genevieve havia se soltado e estava encarando algo acima do ombro de Jared. Jared, sentindo seu coração batendo forte por nenhum motivo em especial – ou como se seu coração já tivesse previsto o que estava para acontecer -, virou-se para olhar na direção que a garota estava olhando, e ele teve a certeza ali naquele momento que alguém lá em cima o detestava, e _muito,_ porque encarando os dois de volta estava _Jensen._

Jensen Ackles, _puta que pariu!_

- Jensen. – Jared disse, um pouco desesperado demais e com a voz meio engasgada. Jensen encarava Genevieve apenas, um olhar que, se Jared não estivesse mais preocupado com seu pequeno surto interno, teria até o deixado com medo. O olhar que Jensen lançava à garota era pura frieza. – Eu...

- Eu vim aqui trazer as análises que você precisa refazer, Padalecki. – Jensen o cortou, e Jared calou a boca na hora porque o tom de voz que Jensen utilizou causou arrepios e uma vontade insana do moreno se encolher no cantinho do escritório. – Mas pelo visto você está _bem _ocupado.

- Não é o que você está pensando que é. – Jared se apressou em dizer e Jensen riu, aquela risada de quem não está vendo graça nenhuma em coisa nenhuma.

- Eu não estou pensando nada, _Jared._ – Jensen retrucou, e dessa vez ele olhou Jared nos olhos. O modo como ele disse _"Jared"_ parecia resumir a vontade que ele estava sentindo de jogar Jared prédio abaixo. Ele encarou Jared fixamente, mas o moreno não teve a mínima coragem de sustentar o contato visual.

Ao invés disso, ele encarou Genevieve.

- Gene, será que dá pra você...? Nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? – Ele pediu, e a garota piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse sido tirada de um devaneio. Ela corou violentamente, não olhando nenhum dos dois nos olhos.

- Claro, eu... Eu vou... Eu vou. – Ela disse, sorrindo nervosamente. Ela parecia não ter idéia do que estava fazendo, mas com algum esforço ela saiu do escritório passando rapidamente por Jensen e fechando a porta. Jared respirou fundo, não se sentindo nem um pouco melhor agora que ele estava sozinho com Jensen no escritório, já que o modo que Jensen o encarava o incomodava profundamente. _Esse_ Jensen era completamente diferente do Jensen que ele conhecia, do Jensen que sorria e corava perto de Amie e de Jared, quando estavam os três juntos. Esse Jensen metia um pouco de medo.

- Jensen...

- Grande profissionalismo o seu. – Jensen o interrompeu, sorrindo com sarcasmo. – Quer dizer, por um momento eu tinha me sentido até culpado por ter julgado seu profissionalismo, mas eu deveria saber melhor.

- Não é isso que você está pensando. – Jared tentou se explicar, se sentindo frustrado de repente, e um pouco irritado. Aquele tom de voz que Jensen estava usando o irritava, _muito._ Era o mesmo tom de voz que ele havia usado naquela outra discussão entre os dois, quando Jared decidiu dizer _"foda-se"_ a todo aquele trabalho escravo imposto pelo loiro.

- Passou pela sua cabeça que isso é uma empresa e não a porcaria de um bordel? – Jensen retrucou, perdendo um pouco a linha. Jared estava abrindo a boca para tentar se explicar de novo, quando ele se calou e _realmente_ olhou Jensen. O loiro tentava aparentar indiferença, ele estava tentando demonstrar apenas sarcasmo e indiferença, mas estava falhando. Jared podia ver que Jensen estava tão irritado quanto ele, que aquilo que ele tinha presenciado havia mexido com ele. Jensen estava com ciúme, Jensen estava com_ ciúme_ por ter visto Genevieve o beijando.

Jared sorriu de repente, e seu sorriso fez Jensen franzir a testa.

- Você está com ciúmes. – Jared afirmou, com certeza, com um ar de divertimento em seu tom de voz. E por dentro ele sentia vontade de rir, porque Jensen estava com ciúmes e se Jensen estava com _ciúmes,_ significava que ele ainda sentia algo por Jared.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- O quê? Não. – Ele respondeu, expressão fechada. – Pelo amor de Deus, Padalecki, abaixa a sua bola! Isso não é ciúme, isso é sobre você matar seu tempo com garotas quando deveria estar fazendo a droga do seu trabalho. Aliás, _refazendo,_ porque o último documento que você me mandou estava uma porcaria, e agora a gente sabe o porquê!

Jared deveria se concentrar no detalhe de que Jensen estava com ciúme dele, mas ouvir o loiro falando merda a respeito da sua competência o irritou de verdade. Qual é, ele tinha passado_ horas_ fazendo aquele documento e lá estava Jensen implicando com ele de novo só porque estava com dor de cotovelo.

- Me poupe, Jensen. – Jared retrucou, irônico. – Isso é dor de cotovelo!

Ele teria um momento para pensar, depois, que deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de ter dito aquilo. A expressão no rosto de Jensen, de horror e surpresa, seria bem engraçada se essa fosse a melhor hora para se rir de alguma coisa. Jared se aproximou, decidindo dizer tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta para Jensen. Era óbvio que dos dois ali, quem não estava sendo profissional era Jensen.

- Você quer mesmo falar de profissionalismo? Pois bem, vamos falar de profissionalismo e de como ele não faz parte do seu vocabulário! – Jared tentou não elevar a voz, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso. – Você me faz trabalhar feito um condenado, e daí implica com cada coisa que eu faço. Você fica tentando me olhar por cima, bancando o babaca a cada oportunidade que você tem e... Sério, estava tudo correndo muito bem até você ver a Genevieve me beijando e ter tido um surto desses!

Jensen estava perto. Jared tinha essa mania de gesticular e andar quando ele estava irritado com algo, então não foi surpresa ter percebido que tinha se aproximado de Jensen enquanto falava aquilo tudo. O rosto sardento de Jensen estava corado, mas provavelmente de raiva. Ele encarava Jared como se olhares pudessem matar.

- Seu...! – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, se proibindo de falar. Jared sentiu aquele arrepio subir pela sua espinha ao observar Jensen morder aquele lábio inferior, deixando sua boca obscenamente perfeita mais obscena ainda. Ele tentou repetir para si mesmo que aquela não era a melhor hora para levar seus pensamentos por _aquele_ caminho, mas ver Jensen tão de perto, o encarando com aquela intensidade e exalando irritação, simplesmente mexeu com Jared.

- Seu o quê? – Jared repetiu, se aproximando mais. Ele pôde ver Jensen engolindo em seco, apertando os punhos, tentando se conter. – Ãh? Você não reclamou do meu profissionalismo quando eu te coloquei contra aquela mesa um ano atrás e te chupei até você esquecer a porra do seu nome!

Ele não deveria trazer aquilo a tona, não quando tudo o que ele havia feito todo esse tempo fora tentar esquecer Jensen. Mas pelo visto ele não era o único que se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido entre eles, já que Jensen havia desviado o olhar rapidamente para a mesa de Jared, e seus olhos tão verdes haviam se escurecido como se ele estivesse se lembrando daquele momento, de Jared de joelhos o chupando até Jensen esquecer onde estava. Jared sentiu a garganta secar, sentiu aquela onda de sentimentos que ele guardava a quatro chaves explodirem dentro dele. A ansiedade, o desejo, a vontade quase louca de puxar Jensen para um beijo e...

- Seu filho da puta! – Jensen disse, com a voz carregada de raiva. Ele avançou contra Jared e por um momento o moreno pensou que apanharia e levaria um soco, que tinha realmente passado dos limites e que aquele havia sido o empurrão para a paciência de Jensen se esvair, mas o que aconteceu em seguida o deixou mais chocado do que Genevieve se declarando e o beijando.

Ele sentiu a mão de Jensen no seu pescoço puxando seu rosto na direção do dele. Jared sentiu os lábios carnudos do loiro pressionados contra os dele e não demorou nem um segundo para o cérebro de Jared se atualizar com os acontecimentos e ele abrir a boca, sentindo a língua de Jensen enroscar contra a sua. Jared, rapidamente, segurou o loiro pela cintura, o puxando para perto, mais perto, o mais próximo que seus corpos conseguiam ficar, porque ele _precisava _sentir o corpo forte de Jensen contra o dele.

Jensen devorava sua boca, e Jared seguia o ritmo com a mesma intensidade e fome, selvageria. Ele empurrou Jensen contra a parede do escritório por instinto, se permitindo mergulhar nas sensações que sentia enquanto Jensen o beijava de volta. Na mão do loiro em seu pescoço, na outra puxando de leve seu cabelo castanho. No corpo dele pressionado contra o de Jared, nas suas mãos segurando a cintura do ex-contador.

Seu coração batia tão rápido agora que Jared tinha a impressão de que teria uma parada cardíaca. Ele não conseguia pensar, nem raciocinar direito. Ele não se permitia parar para pensar porque ele tinha medo de que ao abrir os olhos ele fosse se dar conta de que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Mas _estava,_ Jensen o estava beijando. Ele finalmente podia tocar Jensen.

Ele colocou sua coxa entre as pernas de Jensen, subindo um pouco e arrancando um gemido rouco do loiro. Jared sentiu todo o espasmo de prazer descer direto para suas calças, e seu instinto foi agarrar com mais força a cintura de Jensen, o puxando para perto. Sentindo o corpo definido por cima do terno caro, sentindo o cheiro inebriante de Jensen e a língua do loiro fazendo loucuras, deixando Jared cada vez mais excitado.

Ele tinha a impressão de que Jensen queria machucá-lo quando ele puxava o cabelo de Jared daquela maneira, ou sugava sua língua com força, mordendo o lábio de Jared e fazendo o moreno praticamente grunhir de prazer. Mas ele estava pouco se lixando, porque ele receberia o que quer que Jensen quisesse dar a ele se isso significasse tê-lo por mais alguns minutos.

Só mais alguns minutos.

Mas ele não o teve.

Ao baterem na porta, esse pareceu ser o som que trouxe ambos de volta a realidade. Jared não teve nem tempo de amaldiçoar o infeliz que ousou interromper o momento, porque assim que bateram na porta, Jensen havia meio que empurrado Jared e Jared havia se afastado do loiro como se tocá-lo o estivesse queimando.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Era sua secretaria. Jared estava respirando com dificuldade e provavelmente parecendo uma bagunça. Ele limpou a garganta, sentindo todo seu rosto e corpo quente como se tivesse recebido um banho de água quente.

- Sim? – Sua voz estava rouca. Ele olhou para Jensen e sentiu sua excitação aumentar mais ainda porque, _puta que pariu, _Jensen estava perfeito. Jensen estava corado, Jensen estava uma bagunça e seu terno caro e tão impecável estava desarrumado. Jensen estava com seus lábios mais avermelhados que o normal, quase violentados pelo beijo forte, e molhados com saliva, brilhando com saliva. Jared precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não molestar Jensen ali e agora após tê-lo visto daquele jeito.

- O Sr. Morgan está procurando o senhor, acho que é algo sobre a última análise que ele mandou para o senhor dar uma olhada.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se acalmar, acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração descompassada.

- Eu já estou indo. Obrigado. – Ele respondeu e isso foi o suficiente para Alona que voltou aos seus afazeres. Colocou as mãos na cintura, tentando recuperar seu controle. Jensen estava ajeitando seu terno, provavelmente tentando parecer mais apresentável, mas ainda parecia que ele tinha saído aos amassos com alguém, e julgando que muita gente o veria saindo do escritório de Jared, todo mundo saberia com quem tinha sido.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, nem se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Jensen não estava olhando para ele, estava olhando para qualquer ponto menos Jared.

- A planilha. – Jensen disse de repente, e Jared sentiu um pouco de orgulho pela voz de Jensen estar mais rouca que o normal. – Eu a quero ainda hoje.

Claro que Jensen tentaria partir pro lado profissional quando a coisa ficasse grave. Jared se proibiu de dizer qualquer outra coisa, se proibiu tentar tocar em assuntos pessoais quando ele deveria estar indo falar com seu chefe.

- Claro. – Jared respondeu, puro profissionalismo. Jensen concordou com um movimento breve de cabeça, como se estivesse satisfeito por Jared não ter pressionado e tentado falar sobre o que havia acontecido agora a pouco. O moreno não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque Jensen havia passado por ele saindo do escritório como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Jared suspirou, cansado, quando se viu sozinho em seu escritório. Ele não iria quebrar a cabeça pensando naquilo, ele não iria criar esperanças. O que tinha acontecido havia sido puro impulso, havia sido um erro. Ele não deveria pensar nisso agora.

Terminando de se recompor, Jared saiu do seu escritório ignorando quaisquer olhares curiosos lançados na sua direção.

—————**J2—**

No final do seu expediente, Jared estava uma pilha de nervos. Sua conversa com Morgan foi puro profissionalismo e sobre nada muito urgente. Ele tinha retornado ao seu escritório pouco tempo depois, voltando para sua rotina desgastante e ficando lá até o horário final, sem conseguir se concentrar nem um pouco no que estava fazendo. Mas com alguma sorte, ele conseguiu refazer o que era necessário. Pediu educadamente para sua secretária entregar a planilha a Jensen, sorrindo quando ela não fez perguntas e apenas o obedeceu. Ele realmente não queria ver Jensen agora.

Tinha medo do que fosse fazer se visse Jensen agora, se visse o loiro tão cedo. Jared estava pensando nisso, arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, quando ele se lembrou do cinema.

- Droga. – Murmurou sozinho, apertando a maleta onde ele carregava seu notebook. _Droga,_ o cinema no final de semana. Ele apostava todo o dinheiro na sua conta bancária que Jensen não iria, ele duvidava muito que após o que havia acontecido ali entre os dois, Jensen quisesse passar qualquer tempo com ele.

O pior era que por causa do seu impulso, _Amie _pagaria.

Jared se xingou mentalmente, ignorando a parte do seu cérebro que estava dizendo que _Jensen_ o tinha beijado primeiro. E daí? Jared tinha correspondido, Jared tinha no mínimo provocado e... E Amie estava tão ansiosa para ir ao cinema com Jensen e Jared tinha estragado tudo. Como ele explicaria para ela que Jensen não iria mais?

- Isso que dá pensar com a cabeça debaixo, Jared! – Jared falou, frustrado e irritado consigo mesmo. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu.

- Falando sozinho? Sabia que isso é sintoma de loucura? – Jared se virou para ver Chad o esperando, aparentemente pronto para ir embora. Jared revirou os olhos, mostrando o dedo do meio para o amigo e pegando suas coisas, o acompanhou até o elevador.

- E a Katie? – Perguntou quando Chad apertou o botão que levava ao estacionamento.

- Já foi. – Chad respondeu simplesmente. Jared murmurou um _"Ah tá"_ e se calou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até a porta do elevador se abrir no estacionamento. Chad tinha dito um _"A gente se vê amanhã, cara!"_ e rumado em direção ao seu carro quando Jared se lembrou de repente do que Elisha havia lhe dito no restaurante. Ele puxou o amigo de repente, pegando o loiro de surpresa.

- Espera. – Jared disse, forçando o amigo a encará-lo. Chad estava visivelmente confuso, ajeitando o terno que Jared tinha desarrumado com seu puxão.

- Que é? Eu estou morrendo de fome, Jared.

- A Elisha. – Jared disse, e diante da expressão de confusão no rosto de Chad, ele prosseguiu. – Trombei com ela e o noivo hoje na lanchonete. A Katie não te contou?

- Eu nem tive tempo de falar com a Katie hoje direito. – Chad respondeu, mal humorado. – Eu estou trabalhando feito um condenado nessa droga de empresa, sério, eu não recebo o suficiente para isso. Mas você me parou só pra falar que você viu a Cuthbert na lanchonete hoje? Isso não podia ter esperado e... Espera aí, ela está _noiva?_

- É. – Jared tentou se lembrar o nome do noivo, mas não conseguiu. Chad assobiou, demonstrando surpresa.

- Você pai de família, a Elisha se casando... O que aconteceu com esse mundo?!

- Chad, cala a boca um instante. – Jared pediu, perdendo a paciência. Chad fez uma careta, obviamente não gostando do tom do amigo, mas se calou mesmo assim. – Ela me disse... Ela me disse que você contou sobre a aposta para ela naquele dia na festa. Cara, por que diabos você saiu contando?!

Ele não sabia muito bem porque estava irritado. Chad tendo contado ou não, não fazia diferença. Já tinha acontecido e não seria por isso que Jared teria permissão para voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. O loiro ficou quieto, franzindo a testa de uma maneira engraçada e claramente não tendo idéia do que Jared estava falando.

- Eu não contei sobre a aposta pra Elisha! – Ele disse, meio ofendido por Jared ter simplesmente cogitado a hipótese. – Sério, Jay, eu não contei pra ninguém sobre aquela aposta estúpida que você fez!

- A ideia foi sua! – Jared retrucou, indignado. Chad revirou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso.

- E desde quando todas as minhas idéias são_ boas_ idéias?

- Bem pensado. – Jared respondeu pensativo. – Mas, sério... Não tem problema se você contou... Aliás, por que você a levou pra festa em primeiro lugar?

Era engraçado como ele nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo antes. Só agora, após ter visto Elisha novamente e ela ter trazido aquilo a tona, foi que Jared parou para pensar a respeito.

- Eu ia convidar a Katie pra ir comigo, mas lembra quando a Elisha me pediu carona aquele dia? Ela ficou insistindo pra eu levar ela pra festa e, bom, eu pensei que tinha a ver com você, que ela quisesse ver você. Daí eu disse que tudo bem, você sabe como é difícil dizer "não" a garotas gostosas, mas eu juro, Jay, eu não contei sobre a aposta para ela. A gente nem conversou direito. – Chad nunca tinha sido muito bom com mentiras, e não tinha motivo para ele ter mentido. Jared ficou mais confuso ainda porque, se Chad não tinha dito nada, como é que Elisha tinha descoberto? Até onde ele sabia, Katie a detestava e evitava por tudo no mundo conversar com ela, e se Chad não tinha contado, não sobrava mais ninguém.

- Como é que ela ficou sabendo, então? – Jared perguntou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Chad. Chad deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

- É uma boa pergunta, colega. Agora você me desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir. Não comi direito no almoço e to morrendo de fome. A gente se fala, JT!

- Tchau. – Jared murmurou, observando seu amigo entrar no carro e sumir de vista. O moreno ficou ali em pé durante mais alguns minutos, até se dar conta de que precisava ir embora. Dar a péssima notícia a Amie de que Jensen não iria mais ao cinema e...

Oh, droga, conversar com_ Genevieve_. Ia ser uma porcaria de final de dia.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Oie! :D Tudo bem com vocês? O que acharam desse capítulo? Estava uma droga? Estava bom? Quer me dar um "Oi"? Então me deixa uma review! u_ú

Eu fiz uma capa nova para Consequências! Quem quiser ver, é só tirar os espaços: **http : // i241. photobucket. com/ albums/ ff20/ Lemooni/ Capas/ Consequncias2. jpg**

Agora vamos as reviews \o/

.

**Camilla Winchester Ackles** – Oie! :D Muito obrigada por ter deixado review! E relaxa com o tamanho, você pode ficar falando e falando que eu vou ler sem problemas e sem reclamar, eu gosto de saber o que os outros estão achando do que eu escrevo! :P – Cara, você me segue no Nyah também? Auhauahuaaha Eu não gosto muito do Nyah, meu perfil oficial é esse aqui do xD Então eu aconselho você a ir lendo minhas fics por aqui, tem coisas que eu não posto no Nyah ^^' – Ah, amore, eu não consegui pegar seu msn. É que assim, quando você digita seu msn certinho, o apaga +_+ Então digita deixando espaços, para poder aparecer XD Eu te passaria o meu por aqui, mas é que eu só passo por MP e para quem me pede, se não tem pessoas que adicionam sem dizer nada e eu raramente adiciono quem não me diz nem "Oi" :3 – Eu não sou fã do Jared não, quer dizer, eu sou fã do Jared E do Jensen. Eu não tenho preferência entre eles, não consigo escolher um dos dois ;D Mas sim, eu vou admitir que prefiro o Jared como ativo, mesma coisa com o Sam 8D Você pelo visto é uma Jensengirl :P – Ah, que bom que tu gosta dos meus Jareds auhauahauhauahuah \o/ - Eu tenho amigos que acham estranho eu LER Slash também, mas eu nem ligo pra isso não. Como você mesmo disse, eles que se fodam! :PPP – Baby, mais uma vez obrigada por ter comentado! Beeeeeijos :333

**Juhh **– Ah, obrigada, xuxu! :3 Que bom que você gostou da Amie :D Aposto que você vai detestar mais ainda a Genevieve com esse capítulo, huh? Beeeeijos e obrigada por ter comentado! :3

**Caah** – Nem falou demais não! :3 Fico feliz que tenha gostado de Intenções (e lá vem mais um falando do final :X auhauahuahauah). Mas pode ficar sossegada que eu acho que não mato mais ninguém aqui auahuahauauah Beeeeijos e muito obrigada pelo comentário! :33

**Moah -** *abraça* Você me deixou review! :3 Cara, eu sempre fico tão feliz quando recebo review nova, nem que seja da pessoa dizendo um simples "Eu li". Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha resolvido comentar, espero que você não suma! :333 BEEIJOS!

**Cecília **– A Amie é uma fofa mesmo, né?! Amore, que bom que você gostou de Intenções e agüentou todos os 16 capítulos dela! Auhauahauhauha 8D Espero que vc continue gostando de Consequências! Obrigada por comentar! :**

**Camilla Winchester Ackles – **Oie de novo procê! Cara, eu nem sei como dizer isso, mas... Vamos lá. Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que você não fique chateada comigo, mas é que eu não consigo de jeito nenhum escrever Threesome! Eu nem leio Threesome, pra você ter uma idéia! :/ Se eu fosse escrever, o Misha acabaria sendo ignorado na fic sem querer porque meus Jared e Jensen estaria mais interessados um no outro! Auhauahauhauaha Eu estou brincando pra descontrair, mas é sério mesmo. Eu não consigo, ainda mais sendo com o Misha no meio :/ Não ficaria bom +_+ Me desculpa mesmo, xuxu! +_+

**Black Blusher** – Awwwn, muito obrigada! 8D Serio, fiquei sorrindo que nem tonta pro monitor agora! Eu fico sinceramente feliz que você tenha gostado de Intenções e que agora esteja gostando dessa aqui! Espero não te decepcionar com os próximos capítulos! Um superbeijo e obrigada por comentar! :33333

**Luh Lawliet** – Daqui a pouco a Amie sai usando camisetas "Eu apoio J2", de tão fangirl que ela é! 8D Luh, muito obrigada pela review! Beeeeijos :3333

.

_É impressão minha ou eu tive mais reviews "anônimas" dessa vez? 8D Anônimas ou não, eu AMO reviews! Então, por favor, não se esqueça de comentar! :333 Até a próxima, pessoar! Obrigada por todas as reviews! ;*  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não pertencem a mim. Eles pertencem às mães deles, e a eles mesmos (e um ao outro). As outras pessoas que aparecem nessa fanfic também não são minhas propriedades (com a exceção talvez de algumas) e eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso aqui. É tudo ficção, feito com o intuito de divertir e só.

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared.

**Spoilers: **De Supernatural nenhum.

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que não são minhas!

**—**

**N/A: **Foi um sofrimento escrever esse capítulo. Acho que de todos os capítulos que eu tive o prazer de escrever, de todas as minhas fics, esse foi o mais dificil. Ele simplesmente não saía. Eu já estava de saco cheio dele! ¬¬ Anyway... Eu queria agradecer, MUITO, a minha beta **Galatea Glax**. Aliás, ela me ajudou tanto com esse capítulo que eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer direito. Ela me ajudou a escrever algumas partes, ela mesma escreveu alguns trechos e... Cara... Eu a AMO! Então, Gah, muito obrigada! Não sei o que faria sem você! :3

**N/A²:** Eu não entendo muito sobre empresas. Então pedirei para você ignorar qualquer erro absurdo que aparecer por aí sobre essas coisas. Esse lance de infraestrutura e divisão interna não é a coisa mais importante na fanfic, então seria legal se você ignorasse :P

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele entrou em seu escritório, fechando a porta às suas costas e encostando-se nela. Deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço, e ficou ali com os olhos fechados durante alguns longos minutos antes de ir até sua mesa e voltar ao seu trabalho. Jensen ficaria até mais tarde, terminando algumas coisas que ele ainda tinha que fazer e rever, para só então ir embora. Se fosse embora no horário, o trabalho acumularia e ele teria coisas em triplo para fazer no dia seguinte.

Abriu seu notebook e começou a ver os últimos dados da empresa, tentando se concentrar naquilo e não em outras coisas. _Outras coisas_ que ele não deveria pensar nem agora, e nem depois. Mas era exatamente por isso que estava com mais trabalho para fazer, por mais que ele tentasse se concentrar naqueles relatórios, naquelas análises, naqueles dados e naqueles números da empresa, sua mente insistia em lhe pregar peças o forçando a pensar em _outra _coisa. Alguém.

Passou os dedos pela sua têmpora, desistindo de se concentrar naquilo quando se pegou lendo o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez, ainda sem se lembrar o que é que tinha acabado de ler.

Ele ainda podia sentir, como se tivesse acontecido há minutos e não horas, o corpo de Jared pressionado contra o seu. O gosto, tão familiar, da boca do moreno. O calor, os toques, o que foi ter os lábios de Jared contra os seus e as mãos do executivo no seu corpo, após um ano. Um ano tentando esquecê-lo e um ano sentindo falta de sua presença, dos seus beijos, dos seus malditos sorrisos e da sua voz.

Cada coisinha estúpida que tinha... Tinha feito Jensen se _apaixonar._

Jensen sentiu vontade de lançar algo contra a parede. Controlou-se, fechando os olhos e enterrando a cabeça nas palmas das mãos. Droga, _droga._ Ele achou que tinha superado essa fase, achou que tinha superado _Jared,_ mas vê-lo com aquela... Vê-lo beijando aquela garota fez o sangue de Jensen ferver nas veias. Foi impensado o seu movimento, a sua crise de ciúme, o seu impulso de puxar o moreno para perto e beijá-lo até Jared se esquecer do gosto de Genevieve na sua boca.

Foi impensado e quase doentio o que ele sentiu na hora. Todo aquele sentimento de posse.

E Jensen não conseguia se esquecer, por mais que tentasse. Não conseguia arrancar de si aquela vontade louca que tinha de ir até Jared de novo e simplesmente... _Ceder._

O loiro se sentia tão frustrado agora. A sua frustração e raiva por si mesmo era tanta que mais um pouco e ele estaria chorando, isso se não fosse tão controlado. Isso se não tivesse passado os últimos meses se proibindo de mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento, fraqueza, a respeito disso.

Havia acontecido uma vez, quando ele achou que Danneel e ele eram para sempre e ele descobriu, da pior forma possível, que ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa e que eles não poderiam se casar mais. Mas a dor que ele sentiu quando viu Danneel ir embora não era nada em comparação a dor, decepção, raiva, essa mistura de sentimentos, que ele sentiu quando descobriu que tudo o que Jared sentia por ele era uma _farsa._

Jensen ainda se lembrava, como se tivesse acontecido ontem, do efeito que as palavras de Elisha tiveram sobre ele. Destruindo, em meros segundos, todos os planos que ele tinha feito. Acabando com tudo o que ele achou que era verdade e a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida.

Sorriu, abrindo os olhos e rindo. Rindo, como riu daquela vez quando descobriu a verdade. Riu da sua estupidez. Porque Jensen era um estúpido, era uma piada, um idiota por ter acreditado que _Jared Padalecki_ o amava e um idiota maior ainda por, mesmo assim, ter a maldita esperança de que o moreno ainda o amasse. De que o moreno tivesse mudado, de que Jared não tivesse correspondido ao beijo simplesmente porque Jensen era um rosto bonito, um corpo que ele poderia usar como tinha usado da outra vez.

Suspirou de cansaço, ignorando o aperto que sentiu no coração, aquela sensação estranha de estar sufocando. Xingou-se mentalmente quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e que mais um pouco e ele estaria chorando.

Ele pegou o celular que estava em cima da sua mesa e o abriu, procurando nas pastas por algo e apertando o botão de "play" sem saber exatamente o porquê.

"_Jensen", _o som veio do aparelho, aquela voz quebrada e quase um sussurro. Jensen sentiu seu coração ir parar na garganta, como sempre acontecia quando ele se permitia fraquejar e ouvir aquela mesma mensagem milhões de vezes. _"Eu... Eu te amo"._

Ele sorriu amargamente ao ouvir a voz de Jared vinda do aparelho. Quis apagar, mas como sempre acontecia toda as vezes que ouvia aquelas mensagens de novo e de novo, ele desistiu de deletar. Deletar a única coisa que o lembrava dos momentos felizes, e_ falsos,_ que ele teve com Jared antes de ir embora para o Texas. Mudou de ideia e deixou as mensagens salvas, sem saber muito bem o motivo.

Não, ele sabia o motivo. Ele só salvara aquilo por causa da porcaria daquela esperança que ele ainda tinha. O desejo insano de que o que estava ouvindo fosse _verdade._

"_Eu... Eu te amo",_ a voz disse mais uma vez quando ele apertou o "repetir".

- Idiota. – Jensen murmurou, mantendo o sorriso amargo nos lábios. Ele fechou o celular e o deixou em cima da mesa. – Idiota, Jensen, é isso o que você é.

Voltar para Los Angeles havia sido um erro. Voltar para perto de Jared tinha sido um erro tremendo.

Ele se recompôs aos poucos, empurrando aqueles pensamentos para o fundo da sua mente. Respirou fundo e tornou a observar seu notebook, olhando os vários números e se obrigando a prestar atenção naquilo.

Parou de prestar atenção alguns minutos depois, concluindo que não conseguiria terminar aquilo hoje. Claro que isso não significava que Jensen pararia seu trabalho. Como foi citado anteriormente, se ele parasse agora teria muito mais coisas para fazer amanhã. Ele resolveu que levaria aqueles relatórios para casa e olharia por lá, após ter tomado um banho e comido alguma coisa. Jensen não duvidava nada que se fosse para casa sem levar trabalho algum, ele não conseguiria dormir pensando em Jared. Então era melhor perder a noite de sono fazendo algo útil, ao invés de ficar se lembrando de malditos beijos e toques.

Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen não era uma garota. Ele era sim capaz de se concentrar em seu trabalho e não no maldito Jared Padalecki.

É, até parece.

Ele recolheu suas coisas, afrouxando a gravata. Encarou seu celular mais uma vez, antes de enfiá-lo no bolso e sair do seu escritório, se perguntando se chegaria a tempo para o jantar.

———**J2———**

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem da casa. Saiu segurando sua maleta em uma das mãos e observou o céu nublado. Já estava quase de noite, e o vento frio que circulava dava a impressão de que estaria chovendo dali a pouco. Jared suspirou de cansaço e caminhou até a entrada da casa. Respirou fundo quando encarou a porta.

Ouviu o som de conversas vindo da cozinha assim que fechou a porta. As vozes eram conhecidas, e ele sorriu sozinho quando ouviu as risadas das garotas. Ele colocou a maleta em cima da mesinha próxima à porta e afrouxando a gravata, deixou o seu paletó sobre o sofá. Parou na entrada da cozinha, encostando-se ao batente da porta quando ele viu o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso divertido que se formou nos seus lábios.

Amie e Genevieve pareciam estar tentando fazer biscoitos. A morena segurava a mãozinha de Amie enquanto tentava ensinar a ela como se modelar a massa. As duas estavam sorrindo, conversando e parecendo extremamente à vontade uma com a outra.

Jared não soube quando foi o momento, mas de repente Amie estava passando a mão suja de farinha no rosto de Genevieve, surpreendendo a babá. Genevieve arregalou os olhos e pegou um punhado de farinha, jogando em Amie que riu e pegou mais farinha ainda, e logo as duas estavam tendo uma pequena guerrinha de farinha de trigo transformando a cozinha numa completa bagunça.

Tudo bem que _já_ estava uma bagunça, mas a guerrinha só piorou a situação toda.

Amie tinha todo o rosto branco e sujo, porém Genevieve estava em situação pior que sua sobrinha. Sua roupa estava suja, seu cabelo escuro estava praticamente branco e ela parecia ter engolido farinha sem querer.

As risadas cessaram quando as duas se viraram e deram de cara com Jared parado no batente da porta as observando em silêncio. Genevieve quase engasgou com o ar quando bateu os olhos em Jared, desviando o olhar no mesmo segundo. Por vergonha, _constrangimento._

- Olha, tio Jare! – Amie exclamou feliz, e a visão dela sorrindo daquele jeito mostrando suas covinhas, com uma das sobrancelhas totalmente cheias de farinha, foi o suficiente para fazer Jared sorrir feito um idiota e sentir vontade de rir. – A Gene está me ensinando a fazer biscoitos!

Jared encarou Genevieve, notando que a garota havia direcionado seu olhar para o chão. Ela rapidamente começou a arrumar as coisas ao seu alcance, com as mãos tremendo.

- Me desculpa, Jared. Nossa, olha só pra isso, a cozinha está uma bagunça! – Ela estava dizendo enquanto tentava ajeitar o que estava ao seu alcance, quase tropeçando nas próprias palavras. – Eu vou limpar tudo, me desculpa mesmo.

- Gene, não precisa... – Ele desistiu de falar, percebendo que a garota faria de tudo para não ter que olhá-lo nos olhos. Jared encarou sua sobrinha, que olhava de Genevieve para ele com a testa levemente franzida, sem entender nada. Geralmente quando Jared chegava do trabalho, ele e a babá de Amie ficavam conversando sem parar, com sua sobrinha caindo de pára-quedas no meio da conversa dos dois, participando. Mas hoje Genevieve não parecia que queria bater papo com Jared. – Amie, vai tomar um banho, ok?

- Mas... – A menina começou a protestar.

- _Amie._ – Jared disse, com mais firmeza. – Vai tomar um banho, por favor? Eu preciso conversar sobre uma coisa com a Gene. E ajudar a limpar a cozinha.

Genevieve tinha parado o que estava fazendo e olhava para Amie com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Amie continuava a olhá-los com suspeita.

- É uma daquelas conversas de adulto, né? – Ela perguntou, fazendo bico.

- Você quer ficar e ouvir? Limpando a cozinha com a gente? – Jared perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Amie arregalou os olhos.

- Eu vou tomar banho! – Ela anunciou, correndo para fora da cozinha no mesmo instante. Jared sorriu sozinho.

- Sem correr, Amie! – Ele gritou, no que a menina respondeu com um _"Ok"_ e sumiu do campo de visão deles, subindo as escadas sem correr. Jared ficou um tempo olhando para a direção em que sua sobrinha havia ido, antes de tornar a encarar Genevieve. A garota parecia não saber o que fazer, para onde olhar. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, batendo um pouco da roupa que estava uma total desordem.

Ele puxou as mangas da camiseta social.

- Não precisa, Jared. Deixa que eu arrumo tudo. – Ela se apressou em dizer, Jared apenas fez um gesto com a mão para ela deixar para lá.

- Eu ajudo, sem problemas. – Ele disse. Genevieve sorriu timidamente, indo até a pia para poder lavar o rosto coberto pela farinha. Logo os dois começaram a tentar limpar a cozinha, ou pelo menos ajeitar as coisas antes de limparem de vez, para tirar a farinha que parecia estar em todo lugar. Genevieve guardou a massa pronta dentro da geladeira e colocou a fôrma de biscoitos, que ela e Amie tiveram tempo de fazer, dentro do forno.

A morena não estava olhando para ele, e isso era completamente compreensível. Jared não saberia o que faria se estivesse no lugar da garota.

Ele gostava dela, de verdade. Eles se conheceram meses atrás quando Jared comprou aquela casa e se mudou para lá com Amie. Desde o primeiro instante, Genevieve havia sido legal, simpática. Tinha sido prestativa e se tornado uma amiga para ele em questão de dias. Ela sempre estava lá para cuidar de Amie quando ele tinha que ir trabalhar, e até mesmo nos momentos difíceis quando ele achou que não conseguiria ser uma figura paterna boa o suficiente para Amie, ela esteve lá para ajudá-lo a enxergar que não era bem por aí. Que ele não deveria tentar se tornar uma coisa que ele não era para Amie, mas sim tornar-se o melhor de si para a sobrinha.

Ela era uma ótima amiga e Jared realmente gostava dela, mas como _amiga_. Ele não conseguia se enxergar com ela de outra forma. E sim, ele tinha tentado se ver ao lado dela como mais que amigo. Mas não conseguia, não poderia fazer isso com Genevieve. Não poderia desrespeitá-la a esse ponto, a ponto de mentir para si mesmo e para ela, e arriscar a amizade deles no meio do processo.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior por nervosismo, observando a garota que parecia entretida demais com o pano para limpar o balcão. Ele parou o que estava fazendo, observando-a.

Se as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra maneira, se ele a tivesse conhecido em outra época, então quem sabe eles...

Mas _não._ Aquilo era o melhor para os dois. Genevieve merecia alguém que realmente a amasse, como mulher.

- Gene? – Ele chamou, a garota fingiu não ouvir. – _Gene?_

Ele tocou o ombro dela, e a morena ficou tensa da cabeça aos pés, mas o toque chamou a atenção dela, que parou o que estava fazendo para olhar Jared. Ele respirou fundo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para fazer aquilo, mas parecia que elas tinham fugido da sua mente. Ele não tinha ideia do que falar.

- Nós não precisamos conversar. – Genevieve quebrou o silêncio antes dele. – Não agora, Jared.

Ela fez menção de tornar a limpar o balcão, mas Jared a interrompeu segurando o pulso dela levemente, impedindo-a de continuar a limpar.

- Não, Gene. – Ele disse com mais firmeza. A garota ainda não o olhava nos olhos. – Nós precisamos conversar. Afinal de contas, você foi até o meu escritório, você me... Você me _beijou._

Genevieve apenas nesse instante o olhou, seu rosto estava meio branco por causa da farinha que ela não tinha conseguido limpar, mas ele ainda podia ver as bochechas coradas da garota. _Deus,_ Genevieve era bonita, era uma garota e tanto, mas ele... Não conseguiria fazer aquilo com ela. Seria construir um relacionamento a base de uma mentira.

- E não foi gratuito, não é? – Ele soltou o pulso dela. – Você espera uma resposta.

Ele tentou formular frases, mas acabou sem conseguir pensar em nada. Resolveu que diria o que desse na telha, o que estava sentindo a respeito daquilo tudo:

- Olha, Gene... Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa, se perguntando se havia uma maneira de fazer aquilo sem magoar a garota. – Eu gosto de você, sério. Mas só que não desse jeito... Ia ser uma puta sacanagem da minha parte entrar numa relação assim... Seria... Te usar.

Jared parecia um pouco desesperado em tentar fazer Genevieve ver aquilo, mas a falta de palavras da parte da garota estava começando a deixá-lo em pânico.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Gene, e eu detestaria estragar nossa amizade por... Droga, eu, ahm... – Ele esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas Genevieve apenas segurava o pano olhando para o chão. Ele se sentia péssimo, de repente queria desesperadamente sentir o mesmo por ela porque então as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis, simples, mas ele _não _conseguia. E mesmo que repetisse para si mesmo que aquilo era o certo, isso não o fazia se sentir melhor a respeito da situação toda.

- Gene, diz alguma coisa. – Ele pediu, após um longo tempo. Genevieve o encarou então, e os olhos da garota estavam um pouco avermelhados.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse, tentando sorrir. O sorriso não alcançava seus olhos e não soava sincero. Apenas fez Jared se sentir pior ainda. – Tudo bem, Jared, eu entendo. Eu só...

Ela fez menção de voltar a limpar, e Jared fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer algo. Perguntar se estava tudo bem mesmo, porque ele precisava que tudo entre eles estivesse bem. Não era sua intenção magoar Genevieve.

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu tenho. Eu acho. – Ela sorriu mais uma vez, da mesma maneira de antes se não pior. – Não sei, eu... Eu preciso ir embora.

Ela deixou o pano de lado, pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa. Jared ficou sem saber se tinha que dizer algo, ou deixá-la ir. Genevieve parecia meio desorientada e talvez ficar ao lado dele agora não fosse a melhor opção do mundo para ela. Jared se perguntava se algum dia a garota ficaria confortável o suficiente para ficar ao lado dele.

- Me desculpa. – Ela murmurou, olhando rapidamente para ele. Jared percebeu que os olhos dela estavam um pouco úmidos, mas ele optou por não comentar nada, e logo Genevieve estava deixando a casa como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

Ele olhou para a cozinha, a bagunça que estava aquele lugar. Xingou-se mentalmente, porque ele tinha acabado de estragar sua relação saudável com Genevieve, e consequentemente isso afetaria _Amie._ Sorriu sem achar graça de coisa alguma.

Primeiro ele ferrava com o dia no cinema entre ele, Amie e Jensen, e agora ele ferrava com a babá de Amie.

Sua vida, no mínimo, estava bem mais confusa que aquela cozinha.

Mas ao menos a cozinha ele conseguiria arrumar, sua vida pelo visto não.

———**J2———**

Quando ele chegou em casa, já estava tarde. Lauren havia deixado um prato pronto para ele dentro do micro-ondas, um papel com o recado _"Lave a louça quando terminar de comer. Com amor, Lauren",_ colado por fora do aparelho. Ele sorriu quando pegou o papel, chamou por ela, mas Lauren não estava em casa. Ele apostava todo seu dinheiro no banco que ela tinha saído com Misha e que não voltaria tão cedo. E ele ficava feliz por ela. Fazia um bom tempo que Lauren não saía com ninguém, e quando se arriscava em sair em encontros com alguns caras, eles sempre se mostravam completos idiotas no fim das contas. Misha, até onde Jensen o conhecia, parecia ser um cara legal. Meio esquisito, mas ainda assim legal. E além do mais, gosto é gosto, não?

Ele jantou, lavou a louça rapidamente e jogou suas coisas em cima da cama do quarto de hóspedes. Tirou a gravata, foi até o banheiro e se encarou no espelho um instante. Foi desabotoando a camisa social enquanto isso.

Jensen havia feito correção de retina, por isso não usava mais óculos. O que tinha sido maravilhoso, já que ele detestava usar óculos e tinha preguiça de colocar lentes de contato. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior, mais ainda assim penteado no mesmo estilo. Sua barba começava a dar sinal de vida, e ele teria que fazê-la antes que crescesse demais.

Suas sardas pareciam estar mais destacadas ainda, e isso por causa da palidez no seu rosto. Lauren vivia dizendo que ele precisava pegar um pouco de sol, mas quem disse que Jensen tinha disposição?

Isso sem falar das olheiras... Deus do céu, Jensen realmente precisava de um pouco de descanso e férias antes que acabasse envelhecendo precocemente por estresse.

Ele tomou um banho rápido, evitando pensar em Jared enquanto estivesse lá dentro. Da última vez que ele cometeu esse erro, acabou precisando de um banho gelado.

Maldito Jared Padalecki.

Saiu do seu banho alguns minutos depois bem mais relaxado e disposto. Vestiu um moletom e uma camiseta, se sentando em sua cama e colocando o notebook no colo. Vários funcionários já haviam lhe entregado os relatórios que ele havia pedido, e ele precisava analisar todos eles com calma hoje.

A noite seria bem longa.

Começou seu trabalho, tentando não pensar nos seus problemas ou em Jared. _Jared._ Deveria ter recusado a proposta de Beaver, quando o homem pediu que ele representasse a Ferris & Beaver numa proposta de fusão com uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas de Los Angeles, e que no entanto estava com sérios problemas financeiros.

O destino era mesmo muito irônico às vezes, não? Jensen mal tinha acreditado quando ele viu o nome da Explorer. Quando ouviu Jim Beaver pedir para ele ser o representante da empresa. Ele quase caiu numa gargalhada histérica, porque era mesmo muita coincidência ele ter ido o mais longe possível daquela empresa, do seu passado e de Jared, para meses depois receber o convite - que faria sua carreira decolar dentro da Beaver – para voltar a Los Angeles, seu passado e Jared. Voltar para a _Explorer._

Claro que ele não recusou a proposta. E Jensen gostava de pensar que foi porque aquilo era um passo e tanto na sua carreira, e não porque parte dele - a parte estúpida, patética e que ainda tinha _esperanças_ – queria voltar e rever o Padalecki. O causador, culpado, pela vida de Jensen ter virado de ponta cabeça.

Ele deveria ter ficado no Texas.

Aliás, ele deveria ter dado um soco bem dado no rosto de Jared Padalecki quando o moreno o beijou pela primeira vez no seu apartamento. Se tivesse feito isso, sim, ele ainda seria um contador anti-social e recluso.

Mas ele, pelo menos, estaria bem.

Parou, respirou fundo e se xingou de idiota pela oitava vez no dia. Mais uma vez tinha se distraído pensando no que não devia. E a hora estava passando, droga.

Ele apenas parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, outra vez, quando bateu os olhos em algo que chamou sua atenção na tela. Ele olhou os números na tabela mais uma vez, franzindo a testa quando percebeu que alguma coisa ali não estava certa, não estava batendo.

Ele suspirou e culpou a droga dos seus pensamentos. Tinha cometido um erro, é claro. Aquela análise não poderia estar correta. Voltou para as planilhas anteriores e refez passo a passo.

E de novo estava lá.

Ele pegou o relatório das contas dos clientes e fez uma busca aleatória. Pinçou informações ao acaso sobre os pagamentos de contas antigas e recentes. Jensen olhou novamente a última planilha e sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele estava vendo aquilo realmente? Aquela discrepância suave de números?

Algo que havia começado há pouco tempo. Poucos meses. Alguns centavos sendo desviados das contas da empresa e dos clientes. Só que a cada dois dias a coisa piorava. A vírgula havia deixado os "centavos" e tinha andado às casas decimais. Pelo que Jensen podia ver o valor desviado já tinha passado da base de um milhão.

Nove milhões e meio de dólares.

E como, diabos, ninguém havia visto aquilo ainda?

Ele largou tudo e ficou olhando o note. Aquilo era um engano. Impossível.

Morgan jamais permitiria algo do tipo.

Jensen agora tinha sérios problemas a sua frente. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, fechando os olhos e massageando a têmpora com a ponta dos dedos. Pelo visto o banho não tinha sido o suficiente para deixá-lo disposto a lidar com aquilo. Resolveu que precisava de cafeína no organismo e foi exatamente isso que ele fez, foi atrás de café. Desceu as escadas da casa de Lauren e pegou a garrafa térmica de café, que estava vazia.

Controlou o palavrão que estava na ponta da língua e passou os próximos minutos preparando um café preto. Enquanto fazia isso, tentava se convencer de que havia cometido um equívoco. Nem ferrando aqueles dados poderiam ser verdadeiros, por que se fossem? A empresa estaria com muito mais problemas do que o premeditado inicialmente. Estamos falando de_ nove milhões e meio de dólares _desviados, uma quantia incrivelmente absurda mesmo para uma empresa tão grande quanto a Explorer.

Terminou de fazer o café e colocou um pouco numa xícara, guardando o resto. Voltou ao seu quarto, decidindo que cafeína no seu organismo o deixaria bem melhor e mais disposto. Tinha que estar bem para refazer todos aqueles passos e concluir que tinha se distraído e visto coisas que não existiam ali.

Isso, aquela sua história com Jared poderia estar fazendo com que cometesse um grande equivoco. E Jensen não iria fazer papel de estúpido denunciando um desfalque imaginário. Não iria jogar sua carreira e competência ralo abaixo por causa de Jared.

Não por Jared.

Droga, aquele filho da puta conseguia mexer com sua cabeça até nessas horas.

Voltou a sua cama e seu notebook e repassou todos os relatórios provenientes dos setores de Compras e Vendas. Assim como o relatório dos demais setores.

Leu cada linha com toda a atenção possível.

Levou muito tempo naquilo, mas não teve dúvidas quando terminou: A Explorer estava realmente sendo desfalcada. Alguém dentro da firma havia bolado uma maneira bem sutil para desviar altas somas da empresa. O montante era realmente acima de nove milhões e, puta que pariu, não era a toa que a firma estava indo a falência.

Por mais lucro que ela tivesse, não havia como tampar o rombo no cofre da empresa.

E o mais louco de tudo era que a coisa havia sido tão bem bolada, tão bem estruturada, que não haveria como descobrir até ser tarde demais e a pessoa, ou pessoas, estarem longe com o dinheiro.

Mas ninguém esperava, isso Jensen tinha certeza, que Morgan fosse fundir a Explorer com outra grande corretora. Os criminosos não contavam com a vinda do próprio Jensen.

Estava ali na sua frente. Todos aqueles relatórios e planilhas, tabelas e fluxogramas. Todas aquelas informações reunidas num só painel mostravam a Jensen uma única coisa.

Alguém estava roubando descaradamente a Explorer.

- Puta que pariu, onde é que eu fui me meter? – Ele murmurou, ainda encarando o notebook com algo muito parecido com assombro. Sim, porque aquilo era _crime._ A quantia desviada era estupidamente grande e Jensen estaria lidando com _criminosos._ Ele estaria anunciando aquele rombo na empresa e colocando investigação em cima de _criminosos._ Pessoas que, se foram capazes de roubar uma quantia absurda daquelas, seriam muito bem capazes de fazer o possível para não serem pegas.

Inclusive se vingar do culpado para estarem atrás delas, pra começo de papo.

Droga. Jensen definitivamente deveria ter continuado no Texas.

———**J2———**

Katie tinha sido obrigada a retornar a empresa quando se deu conta de que tinha se esquecido de terminar aqueles malditos relatórios de projeção que ela tinha que fazer para o dia seguinte. Pensou em fazer em casa mesmo, quando se deu conta de que havia esquecido o arquivo com todos os benditos dados no seu computador que estava na empresa. Ela ficou uns bons minutos xingando Deus e o mundo enquanto pegava seu carro e voltava para a Explorer.

Ficou até tarde da noite finalizando aquela porcaria, mas se sentiu extremamente satisfeita porque pelo menos no dia seguinte ela teria menos trabalho para fazer. Não que "menos trabalho" significasse muita coisa. Todos ali trabalhavam muito, mas havia pequenas paradas quando havia uma baixa de mercado, o que era normal nos dias atuais. No entanto trabalharem daquele jeito, dando conta do dia a dia da firma e ainda assim trabalharem por fora para ajudar na fusão era novidade e era muito, _muito_ cansativo. No entanto significava o bem da empresa, significava que eles ainda teriam um trabalho nos meses que se seguiriam.

Ela estava terminando de desligar seu computador e arrumar suas coisas quando seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa. Ela pegou o aparelho, o atendendo sem checar o visor.

- Cassidy.

- Olá razão do meu viver. – A voz do outro lado da linha disse, num tom extremamente falso e doce.

- Chad. – Katie retrucou, suspirando de cansaço. Ela pegou sua bolsa, suas coisas, e saiu do escritório com o celular nas mãos. – A que devo a honra dessa ligação?

Chad riu do outro lado da linha.

- Eu precisava falar com você sobre uma coisa. – Ele disse, agora em seu tom naturalmente _Chad._ – Jared.

- Jared? Ah não, não vai me dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Katie perguntou enquanto andava. – Me diz, por favor, que isso não tem nada a ver com o Ackles.

- Quê? Ah, não, não. Pelo menos não que eu saiba. Quer dizer... – Ele fez uma pausa.

- Chad?

- Lembra da Grande Festa? – Chad perguntou num tom sugestivo, e ele nem precisava falar de que festa eles estavam falando. Sempre que ele usava aquele tom para dizer _"festa",_ ela já sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Sim?

- Hoje o Jared veio com umas perguntas estranhas. Ele perguntou porque eu contei sobre a aposta para a Elisha. – Chad disse. Katie parou de andar, absorvendo as palavras do amigo.

- O quê? A_ Elisha_ sabia da aposta?

- Pelo visto sim. Ele trombou com ela hoje e acho que os dois acabaram falando da aposta não sei porque. E ela disse que eu contei pra ela sobre a aposta! Vê se pode, aquela vadia!

- Espera aí... Como diabos ela sabia da aposta? Eu achei que mais ninguém sabia disso. – Katie comentou, tendo um mau pressentimento a respeito da coisa toda. Ela parou em frente ao elevador e estava para apertar o botão quando sua mão trombou com a mão de outra pessoa.

Ela nem escutou o que Chad disse em seguida, apenas encarou a pessoa.

- Ah, me desculpa. – Ela disse, meio sem graça. A pessoa, _Hayden,_ apenas sorriu para ela.

- Descendo? – Ele perguntou, apertando o botão com a setinha para baixo. Katie sorriu um pouquinho mais, acenando que sim com a cabeça. – Também ficou presa até mais tarde por aqui?

Katie riu um pouco, se esquecendo totalmente de Chad.

- Ah, é... Trabalho em excesso, huh? – Ela comentou. Hayden riu um pouco, soltando um suspiro exagerado de cansaço que fez a loira rir.

- Sério, estamos trabalhando feito escravos! Eu não sou pago o suficiente para isso. – Ele comentou, sorrindo de lado e olhando diretamente para a loira.

- Você soa exatamente como o Chad.

- Murray?

- É, ele vive dizendo que não é pago o suficiente pra... Oh, droga! – Só naquele momento ela se lembrou que o loiro ainda estava na linha. Ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Hayden e tornou a prestar atenção no celular. Suspirou aliviada quando viu que Chad ainda estava lá, praticamente gritando o nome dela. – Chad, desculpa... Eu meio que me distraí. Trombei com o Hayden e...

- Você me ignorou todo esse tempo por causa do Christensen? – Era óbvio dizer que Chad estava no mínimo indignado, e o tom de voz alto dele quase foi escutado pelo próprio Hayden que olhou para ela sorrindo divertido. A porta do elevador se abriu e o rapaz disse um breve _"boa noite"_ a Katie antes de ir até seu carro. A loira continuou andando.

- Desculpa! – Ela repetiu. – Foi sem querer...

- O Christensen? – Chad continuou a falar, indignado. – Você é muita areia pra carroça dele.

Katie sorriu de lado, maliciosa.

- _Awn,_ querido! Você está com ciúme? Sério?

- Besta.

- Não fica assim, amorzinho! – Ela continuou a provocar, abrindo a porta do seu carro. – Aliás... Quem ia detestar saber que você anda com ciúme de mim é o...

- _Katie._ – Chad disse em tom de aviso. Katie sorriu mais ainda, maliciosamente.

- E eu sinceramente não posso competir com alguém do calibre dele...

- Katie Cassidy!

- Promete que filma da próxima vez? Porque, sério, vocês dois juntos deve ser uma coisa tão sexy... – Ela continuou a provocar, até que não aguentou e caiu na risada, imaginando a cara feia que Chad devia estar fazendo nesse instante enquanto ouvia aquilo. – Ah, Chad, você sabe que eu estou só brincando...

- Muito engraçado. Você não imagina o quão hilário isso foi. - Chad retrucou sarcasticamente.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – Katie respondeu, sorrindo feliz. – Mas quem diria que você...

- Dá pra você parar?

- Ok! – Ela disse, se rendendo. – Só uma coisa... Quando você pretende contar ao Jared?

- Hum... Vejamos... Que tal... _Nunca?_

- Chad! Ele é seu melhor amigo! – Katie disse, meio indignada. – Aliás, por falar nele... Me conta direito o que ele falou pra você.

- Ele só perguntou se eu contei sobre a aposta, e eu disse que não. E daí ele perguntou por que eu levei a Elisha pra festa, e eu disse que foi porque ela insistiu. – Chad contou, feliz pelo foco do assunto ter mudado.

- Cara, essa história está muito mal contada. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, refletindo durante alguns segundos. – Olha, eu estou indo pra casa, vou ter que desligar. Te ligo quando chegar.

- Onde você está?

- No trabalho. Tive que voltar pra cá porque me esqueci de terminar umas coisas... Eu te ligo depois, okay? Beijos. – Ela não esperou resposta de Chad, apenas desligou. Enfiou o celular dentro da bolsa e ligou o carro, sem conseguir desviar seus pensamentos de Elisha e daquela história que Chad tinha acabado de contar. Alguma coisa ali estava muito, _muito _errada mesmo.

———J2———

Quando deu por si, o final de semana já havia chegado. Jared acordou naquela manhã se sentindo feliz e satisfeito por nenhum motivo em especial, com a sensação de que o dia seria ótimo. Ele se levantou da cama, se trocou e alimentou seus cachorros. Aproveitou para correr com eles pela vizinhança, levando-os para passear e voltando algumas horas depois a tempo de fazer o café da manhã e tomar um banho.

Estava colocando tudo na mesa quando Amie deu sinal de vida, e juntos eles tomaram o café conversando sobre nada muito especial. A garotinha parecia estranhamente animada enquanto contava sobre as novidades na escola e comia suas panquecas. Jared sorria enquanto a escutava, concluindo que talvez o dia seria mesmo bom. Ele poderia compensar sua sobrinha pela falta de atenção dos últimos dias, já que Jared não tinha trabalho extra para fazer naquele fim de semana, e juntos eles poderiam fazer algo divertido que fizesse Amie se esquecer das quintas-feiras em que Jared teve que trabalhar até mais tarde ao invés de assistir filmes com ela.

Já tinha se passado algumas horas desde que Jared teve a sensação de que o dia seria ótimo, e até agora o dia não estava sendo nada mal. Amie e ele estavam sentados na sala lado a lado, assistindo aos desenhos na televisão, quando a garotinha quebrou o silêncio entre eles:

- Tio Jeff ligou. – Ela comentou, olhando para Jared. – Enquanto você estava levando o Harley e a Sadie pra passear.

- Ah, é? – Jared perguntou, se concentrando na tela da televisão. Geralmente seu irmão mais velho, Jeff, ligava para ver se as coisas estavam bem. Isso fazia Jared rir às vezes, já que na época em que Amie não morava ali, Jeff não ligava nem no Natal ou no dia do seu aniversário. Era como se Jared não existisse. Se ele passou a ligar mais esse ano, era só por causa de Amie.

Não que Jeff fosse uma pessoa ruim ou eles tivessem tido uma grande briga no passado. A briga que Jared teve em seu passado não havia sido com seu irmão, e sim com seu _pai._ O problema era que ao invés de ficar ao seu lado, Jeff tinha escolhido calar a boca e assistir seu pai expulsar Jared de casa.

Isso ainda o chateava. Sua mãe não havia tido muita escolha naquela época. Ela havia chorado, tinha implorado para Jared ficar, mas no fim das contas ele decidira ir embora. Não era como se Sharon fosse se impor contra Gerald. Quando seu pai decidia algo, era impossível fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E Jared sabia o quanto sua mãe detestava brigar com seu pai.

Claro que havia machucado quando ela não fez muita coisa para impedi-lo de ir. Praticamente, a única pessoa que ficou ao seu lado fora Megan, mas a garota não podia fazer muita coisa na época já que ela era muito jovem. E se Gerald não escutava nem a esposa, nem em sonho ele escutaria a filha caçula.

Mas onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim, _Jeff._ Quando todos souberam que Amie ficaria com Jared, seu irmão tentou retomar os laços. Falando com ele, mesmo que o clima estivesse estranho. Mas Jared sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Tudo bem que Jeff parecia estar tentando se redimir, ligando às vezes e conversando com Jared não só sobre Amie, porém nunca seria a mesma coisa. Jared não guardava rancores, mas ele sempre se lembraria que seu irmão não fez nada para defendê-lo quando Gerald descobriu que Jared andava de rolo com o filho do vizinho.

- É... – Amie respondeu, tirando Jared de seus devaneios. – Ele perguntou se eu estava bem. Perguntou de você também, disse que ligava depois.

- Certo. – Jared finalizou, dando o assunto por encerrado. Amie, ao contrário, continuou a falar:

- Ele tava com a voz. Aquela voz. – Disse a menina revirando os olhos.

- Que voz? – Jared perguntou, olhando a sobrinha. Amie pareceu refletir um pouco, antes de responder, distraída com o desenho da televisão: – A voz de problemas. Mamãe falava que quando eu ouvisse a voz de problemas era pra sair de perto.

- Voz de problemas? – Jared sorriu. – E como é a voz de problemas?

Amie revirou os olhos outra vez.

Levantou-se e ficou na frente de Jared. Franziu a testa e olhou sério pra ele. Engrossou a voz e falou:

- Menina... Você sabe que isso é errado? – Jared quase caiu pra trás. Estava vendo seu pai em versão anã. A garota realmente seria uma ótima atriz. – Sharon! Não quero falar sobre Jared!

Ela perdeu a pose Gerald e voltou a sentar do lado de Jared.

- Mamãe falou que vocês brigaram.

Jared encarou a sobrinha, franzindo o cenho.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, se sentindo esquisito. – Eles... Falavam muito de mim por lá?

- Ah, sim. A mamãe vivia falando de você. E daí a vovó ficava com aquela cara estranha.

Jared se perguntou a que cara estranha Amie estaria se referindo, mas ele não precisava refletir muito para saber. Sua mãe ainda ligava às vezes, tentando convencê-lo a voltar para a casa e fazer as pazes com seu pai. Quantas vezes Megan havia lhe dito que sua mãe sentia sua falta? Que ela já não era mais a mesma pessoa desde que deixou o filho ir embora?

Mas não era como se Jared fosse voltar para lá, ainda mais agora que ele não tinha Megan para defendê-lo e mandar seu pai calar a boca quando ele fizesse algum comentário áspero a respeito de Jared.

- Você sente saudades? – Amie perguntou de repente, olhando seu tio.

- Do quê?

Amie revirou os olhos.

- De lá.

Do Texas.

- Às vezes. – Jared respondeu sinceramente, admitindo em voz alta pela primeira vez na vida, que sim, ele sentia saudades da sua casa antiga. Ele sentia saudades dos seus pais. – E você?

- Muita! – Amie respondeu, sorrindo. Mas antes que Jared pudesse dizer algo, ou se sentir mal por Amie estar longe dos seus avôs, ela acrescentou: - Mas eu gosto daqui. Mesmo se eu fosse passar um tempo lá, eu ia querer voltar pra cá.

Jared sorriu, puxando a sobrinha para um abraço. Ela resmungou, mas Jared a ignorou e começou a fazer cócegas nela até Amie pular pra fora do sofá, se afastando do tio. Jared riu.

- Tio Jare! – Ela reclamou.

- Foi mal. – Jared disse, fazendo menção de puxar a sobrinha de novo. Mas Amie saiu correndo para longe dele, usando a almofada para se defender. Jared ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. A garota, ainda desconfiada, tornou a se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Ela voltou a assistir os desenhos e ele ainda a observou com um sorriso nos lábios, antes de tornar a prestar atenção no programa.

Eles pararam de assistir algum tempo depois. A garota foi até seu quarto e Jared lavou a louça do café, nesse meio tempo. Quando ele escutou o som de alguém descendo as escadas, _Amie,_ Jared estava para abrir a boca e perguntar se ela queria fazer alguma coisa, já que ele não tinha trabalho para fazer.

Mas a frase ficou perdida quando ele encarou a sobrinha que estava abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma caixinha de suco de lá. A frase ficou perdida quando ele encarou Amie, devidamente arrumada. Arrumada _mesmo,_ como se fosse sair para algum lugar.

Ele franziu a testa, observando a sobrinha que sorria feliz. Ela havia se sentado à mesa e estava abrindo a caixinha do suco. Jared enxugou as mãos no pano de prato, terminando de lavar a louça.

- Você não vai se arrumar? Desse jeito a gente vai se atrasar. – Amie comentou, mantendo o sorriso feliz nos lábios. Jared, que estava usando um moletom e uma camiseta branca – já que ele não pretendia sair de casa -, encarou a sobrinha sem entender nada.

- Nos atrasarmos para quê?

Amie quem franziu a testa dessa vez, sem entender.

- O cinema! Não vai dizer que você se esqueceu, tio Jare! – Ela retrucou, fazendo bico. Jared arregalou os olhos e sentiu como se um cubo tivesse emperrado na sua garganta.

Estava tudo indo muito bem para ser verdade... O dia do cinema com Jensen! Como ele tinha se esquecido disso? E agora ele tinha que dizer a Amie que Jensen não iria e acabaria com a alegria dela e...

Deus do céu, Jared era um péssimo tio.

- O Jen vai chegar a qualquer momento e você não está nem arrumado! – Ela continuou a falar, com reprovação.

- Amie...

- Hum? – Ela perguntou, tomando um pouco do suco. Jared se sentou à mesa, tomando o lugar ao lado da menina. Ele passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo, se sentindo horrível de repente. Como dizer a ela que Jensen não iria? Que por causa de Jared ele não iria mais, já que provavelmente não queria ver a cara de Jared nem pintada de ouro?

Claro que ele não precisava dizer o porquê, mas mesmo assim, a culpa era dele e ele nem conseguia imaginar a cara de decepção que Amie faria. Porque todo esse tempo a menina estava genuinamente feliz e só podia ser por causa do cinema, porque ela estava ansiosa para chegar a hora de ir ao cinema com Jared e Jensen.

- Amie... – Ele deve ter usado um tom de voz diferente, porque Amie parou de tomar o suco e o encarou, preocupada. Incrível como ela conseguia pressentir que as coisas não estavam bem.

- Que foi?

- O Jensen não vai. – Jared disse de uma só vez, concluindo que isso era pior do que dar um fora em Genevieve. Claro, as duas coisas eram ruins, mas... Só de ver os olhos de Amie se arregalando em sinal de susto e a carinha de desespero que ela fez, Jared sentia vontade de bater com a cabeça na mesa.

- Como assim ele não vai? Mas ele disse... – Havia pura decepção no rosto da menina. Jared se perguntou o quão importante era aquele dia para ela. Ela provavelmente tinha passado a semana esperando por esse dia e Jared tinha que ter estragado tudo. – Ele disse...

Jared colocou a mão no ombro da menina.

- Não fica assim, ok? A gente... A gente pode ir no cinema, que tal? Nós dois! – Ele tentou melhorar a situação.

- Não! – Ela exclamou. – Eu queria... Eu queria que o Jen fosse junto, tio Jared! Nós três! Por que ele não vai mais? Ele _prometeu!_

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, começando a entrar em pânico. Ele não tinha idéia do que dizer para não fazer a menina ficar triste.

- Por que vocês adultos prometem as coisas e não cumprem?!

- Amie... – Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase, já que tinham tocado a campainha. Ele teve um segundo para pensar que talvez fosse Genevieve, antes de lembrar-se que ela estava evitando qualquer contato com ele. Amie cruzou os braços, emburrada, e Jared tinha a impressão de que a sobrinha o ignoraria pelo resto do dia. Ele suspirou de cansaço, se levantando e indo até a porta, enquanto se xingava mentalmente.

Não sabia muito bem descrever o que sentiu quando, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um Jensen devidamente arrumado. De primeira Jared sentiu como se estivesse engolindo a própria língua, porque Jensen estava incrível, como sempre. Ao invés do terno caro, ele usava um jeans simples e uma camiseta branca que era só um pouquinho justa. Jared quase perguntou onde foram parar os óculos de Jensen, porque ele parecia exatamente como o Jensen de um ano atrás, de quando eles ainda estavam juntos.

Jensen sorriu levemente para ele, enquanto Jared reaprendia a respirar.

- Você pretende ir ao shopping desse jeito? – Ele perguntou de um jeito caçoador, mas não o tipo de comentário maldoso. Parecia mais o tipo de brincadeira que um amigo faz ao outro. Jared sentiu o rosto corar levemente, mas ele manteve o sorriso de lado, sentindo a incrível necessidade de abraçar Jensen apertado porque o loiro estava ali. Ele iria ao cinema com eles, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu e...

Jared simplesmente o amava.

- O quê? Eu fico bem de qualquer jeito. – Jared comentou, empinando o nariz e esticando o braço, fazendo um movimento que dava mais ênfase ainda aos seus músculos. Ele sorriu mais ainda quando Jensen corou de leve.

O loiro foi salvo de fazer qualquer comentário, já que Amie havia surgido do nada e o sorriso nos lábios da garota era indescritível. Ela deu um soquinho na perna de Jared.

- Você mentiu! – Ela retrucou, mas estava sorrindo. Jared sorriu sem graça, encarando a sobrinha. Jensen parecia não estar entendendo muita coisa.

- Ahm... Surpresa? – O moreno disse a ela, enquanto a sobrinha ria e pulava em Jensen. Jensen a abraçou, sorrindo. Se possível, a vontade de puxá-lo para um abraço, e beijá-lo, tinha aumentado mais ainda.

- Bom... – Jensen disse, colocando Amie de volta no chão. – Eu acho melhor você ir se arrumar, Jared. Vocês já almoçaram? Está um pouco tarde, mas acho que dá pra gente comer algo antes da matinê. Que tal? McDonalds e cinema. – Ele se voltou para Amie. – E se você quiser, depois... Um sorvete duplo com dupla cobertura!

- Eu disse pra você ir se arrumar! – Amie retrucou, encarando Jared com reprovação. O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Ao contrário de você, eu levo apenas uns 15 minutos para ficar pronto. – Ele disse a sua sobrinha. Foi Amie quem revirou os olhos dessa vez.

Jared levou no mínimo meia hora para se arrumar. A sorte era que ele já tinha tomado um banho e não precisaria de outro, mas ele levou um bom tempo para escolher o jeans perfeito, a camiseta perfeita, e tentar ajeitar seu maldito cabelo. Até porque, ele estaria saindo com_ Jensen_ – e Amie – e não poderia ser visto perto deles sem estar apresentável.

O sorriso que Jared deu quando Jensen o encarou durante longos minutos - como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar -, assim que ele chegou a sala, valeu por cada minuto que ele ficou se encarando no espelho e se perguntando se aquela camiseta fazia mais jus ao seu corpo.

É, pelo visto o dia seria mesmo_ muito_ bom.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** OMG! Acreditem, não são só vocês que ficaram felizes por esse capítulo ter saído_ finalmente._ Mais um pouco e eu estaria matando alguém a tiros por causa da minha frustração com ele. Eu espero que não tenha ficado tão chato assim, e espero que vocês não me matem por eu o ter terminado justo_ naquela_ parte. Esse é aquele tipo de capítulo importante para a trama, sabem? D: Mas eu prometo compensar a chatisse desse no próximo capítulo que, para quem ainda está com dúvidas, será o Dia no Cinema de Jared, Jensen e Amie! :D

Eu descobri recentemente que dá para eu responder as reviews (logadas) pelo meu e-mail, então se eu deixei de responder alguma review logada, me avisem, ok? É porque o sistema é novo pra mim e eu fico toda confusa com essas coisas, mas eu irei responder! Se eu não respondi é por causa disso, então é só dar um toque na sua próxima review ou via MP que eu respondo, certo? Eu queria agradecer TODAS elas, por falar nisso! O que mais? Ah, sim...

GENTE! Eu não vou ter tempo para responder todas as reviews "anônimas" agora D: Vocês não ficam chateados comigo se eu não responder dessa vez? D: Eu realmente não quero ficar com fama de autor que não dá valor as reviews, vocês sabem que eu as amo, mas eu preciso sair da net agora e não vou ter tempo de responder todas com calma! :se chuta: Eu queria agradecer, de coração, todo mundo que mandou reviews! Espero que vocês não deixem de mandá-las pra mim! :3

Só mais uma coisa: Eu NÃO irei abandonar Consequências e nem Bad Things, pessoar! Podem ficar despreocupados! :333 Beeeeeeeijos, muito obrigada a todos! :3


	7. Capítulo 7

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Disclaimer****:** Inverdades e mentiras!

**Sinopse:** Uma aposta que mudou a vida de duas pessoas. Um acidente que mudou a vida de Jared. Talvez amor tenha sido uma palavra muito forte, ou não. Talvez, lá no fundo, ainda há o Jensen que ele conheceu e não seja tarde demais para consertar as coisas.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – **Padackles**, J2, Jsquared!

**Co-apresentando: **Chad Michael Murray, Katie Cassidy, Lauren Cohan, Genevieve Cortese e outras pessoas que_ não_ são minhas (com a exceção de Amie Padalecki e Stacy)!

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic está em andamento, portanto os avisos podem mudar conforme os capítulos chegam.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

**

Jared trancou a porta da casa. O dia estava perfeito; céu azul, sem nuvens. Parecia que tudo estava conspirando a favor para o dia ser simplesmente _perfeito. _O moreno sorriu consigo mesmo, olhando o céu durante alguns segundos antes de focar sua atenção em sua sobrinha e Jensen.

Amie mantinha o silêncio distante do trio, falando sem parar - sobre qualquer coisa que tinha acontecido na escola - com Jensen. O loiro a escutava, fazendo um comentário aqui e ali, mas na maioria das vezes apenas escutando a menina falar. E quando ele olhava para ela e dizia algo, Amie corava. O que era muito surpreendente, já que Amie raramente corava, em especial perto de outros adultos. Jared tinha que admitir que isso era muito fofo, e muito provável por causa de _Jensen._

Jared enfiou as chaves no bolso do jeans e caminhou até a garagem. Mas antes que o moreno pudesse dar dois passos em direção a garagem, Jensen o parou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Jared o olhou confuso. Jensen explicou:

- Se você não se importar, é melhor irmos com meu carro. Assim na volta, eu deixo vocês dois em casa. É mais fácil.

Sem comentar nada, o moreno apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Logo os três estavam indo até o carro de Jensen. Porém, Jared foi obrigado a parar na metade do caminho quando ele bateu os olhos no _tal_ carro.

Jensen, que não pareceu ter notado o momento de choque do mais novo, apenas abriu a porta traseira para Amie entrar e arrumou o cinto de segurança para ela. Em seguida fechou a porta. Ele parou o que estava fazendo somente nesse instante, para olhar Jared com curiosidade. Jared que ainda se encontrava parado em frente ao carro, encarando a _BMW Série 7 - _cor verde escuro - estacionada ali na frente da sua casa, com extremo fascínio.

Seu queixo estava no chão, não literalmente, claro. Quando Jensen disse a ele que era para irem com seu carro, Jared visualizou o automóvel antigo do loiro. Aquele Camry cor cinza. Nem passou pela sua cabeça que Jensen havia subido na vida e, consequentemente, trocado de carro. Se bem que Jared havia visto Jensen com outro automóvel aquele dia na peça de teatro na escola de Amie, um carro que com certeza não era um Camry cinza, mas que também não era... _Aquele_ ali.

- _Uau!_ – Jared estava espantando com a beleza e qualidade do automóvel. – Você tem bom gosto pra carros, cara. – Ele resolveu expressar.

Jensen sorriu de lado, observando seu carro com orgulho.

- Sim. É uma beleza, não é?

- Ô! – Jared concordou, passando levemente – quase com receio de tocar – a mão sobre a lataria. A pintura metálica, intacta, novinha, chamava a atenção de qualquer um que olhasse para o automóvel, a começar por ser uma cor linda. Jared imaginou que, Jensen perfeccionista do jeito que ele era, devia ter cuidado extremo com aquele carro. – Não faz muito meu estilo de carros. Mas combina com você. Aliás, é a sua cara!

Jensen, já do lado da porta do motorista, apoiou cuidadosamente os braços no teto do carro e observou Jared com atenção.

- Você prefere os esportivos. Velocidade e aparência, certo?

Jared desviou o olhar do carro e observou o representante da Ferris & Beaver com curiosidade. Jensen continuava a sorrir, só que de uma maneira mais sarcástica

- Conversíveis. Velocidade. _Status._ O seu Jaguar é a _sua_ cara.

Jared franziu a testa, mas qualquer comentário que ele poderia fazer quanto aquilo, morreu na garganta quando Amie interrompeu o momento, baixando a janela e perguntando a Jensen se ele podia ligar o rádio para ela. Jensen sorriu para a garota e disse que já ligaria. Ele observou Jared e fez um sinal para o moreno entrar no carro.

Jared tentou não babar muito quando finalmente entrou no carro e bateu os olhos _naquele _painel. _"Puta que pariu!", _Jared realmente amava seu Jaguar, tinha um carinho especial com seu carro, mas ele iria adorar dirigir aquele BMW apenas para ver como era; sentir a potencia, sentir o fluir, sentir como era dirigir aquela máquina, que deveria ser uma sensação deliciosa.

- OK, próxima parada: McDonalds! – Jensen anunciou, ligando o carro. Amie sorriu feliz no banco traseiro. A menina parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar seu ano. Pela expressão no rosto dela, era até meio óbvio dizer que ela _parecia_ estar extasiada. Na verdade, ela _estava _extasiada, radiante só com a mera ideia de Jensen e ela - mais Jared - estarem indo ao cinema passarem o dia juntos. Ter a ideia se tornando _prática_ a tornava a garota mais feliz do universo.

_"É",_ Jared pensou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e respirava o cheiro de carro novo, olhando para Jensen que tinha acabado de ligar o rádio e agora se concentrava na pista. _"Pelo visto, o dia vai ser mesmo _muito_ bom"._

Ele só não sabia o quanto.

—**J2—**

O shopping ficava longe da sua casa. O shopping, além de ter quatro andares de lojas, possuía também uma torre comercial onde havia de tudo um pouco: desde advogados e médicos a filiais de empresas e bancos. Era o melhor cinema da cidade, na opinião de Jared. Não que ele tivesse ido a todos os cinemas da cidade, mas como nunca sentiu a necessidade de ir atrás de outros, isso só podia significar que aquele ali bastava e era bom o suficiente.

O caminho de sua casa até o shopping foi preenchido com conversas. Claro, Jensen não falava muito, mas ele estava_ ouvindo_ a conversa e sempre fazia um comentário aqui e ali. O problema era que Jensen parecia estar distraído, como se estivesse pensando em outras coisas. E Jared não conseguiu evitar concluir que talvez Jensen estivesse pensando em problemas, dada a expressão preocupada que vire e mexe surgia em seu rosto.

Isso, _problemas!_ Em especial o que havia acontecido entre os dois aquele dia na empresa_. O beijo._ Jared apenas deduzia isso - que eram problemas - porque Jensen franzia a testa daquele jeito que ele fazia quando estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Não que o moreno o conhecesse tão bem assim para saber todos os seus jeitos e manias, mas digamos que Jared havia passado algum tempo o observando durante aquelas reuniões e visitas ao escritório do loiro para entregar papeladas.

Em algum momento Amie, usando o controle que Jensen lhe dera, trocou de estação. Uma melodia começou a tocar, e Jared reconheceu a letra na hora. Amie sorriu toda feliz no banco de trás.

- Lady Gaga! – Ela exclamou. Jensen franziu a testa. Jared sorriu mais ainda. Não, ele não era fã da Lady Gaga, mas Amie adorava a cantora. Jared a achava, no mínimo, esquisita; mas até que tinha algumas músicas que ele gostava. E Amie sempre aumentava o rádio quando ouvia alguma música dela nas estações, e começava a cantar junto e Jared acabava acompanhando apenas para deixar a sobrinha feliz; e os dois ficavam cantando e cantando, até a música acabar.

Dessa vez não foi diferente. Jared começou o verso junto com Amie: _"I wanna kiss you. But if I do then I might miss you, babe",_ e logo os dois tinham mergulhado na canção e Jensen estava sorrindo no banco do motorista, olhando os dois como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

**—**

_(Eu quero te beijar. Mas se eu te beijar ficarei com saudades, querido)_

**—**

Jared o cutucou.

- Vamos lá, eu sei que você quer cantar também! – Jared disse, incentivando. Jensen negou com um movimento de cabeça. _"Hold me and love me", _Amie estava cantarolando e Jared continuou com: _"Just want touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it!",_ da maneira mais desafinada possível, mas que rendeu risadas da sobrinha e de Jensen. Jared cantava o refrão olhando para Jensen, Amie o acompanhava. As risadas de Jensen terminaram quando seus olhos encontraram os de Jared. Ele corou vermelho tomate, enquanto a música prosseguia.

**—**

_(Me segure e me ame)_

_(Só quero te tocar por um minuto. Talvez três segundos sejam suficientes para meu coração cansar_)

**—**

Jensen desviou o olhar, fugindo de Jared, mas se recusando a olhar para os lados e correr o risco de ver os outros motoristas e passageiros observando a confusão toda. Era melhor apenas olhar o caminho a sua frente.

_- I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah._ – Jared continuous a cantar, aproveitando uma parada no farol vermelho, o que permitia conseguir toda a atenção de Jensen em si. Os dois se encaram sérios. - _You've indicated your interest. I'm educated in sex, yes. __Now I want it bad, want it bad!_

**—**

_(Eu estou numa missão e isso envolve uns toques fortes, yeah)_

_(Você me indicou seu interesse. Sou educado em sexo, yeah. Agora eu quero isso demais, quero isso demais!)_

**—**

Jensen molhou os lábios que pareciam, de repente, secos demais. Jared observou o movimento e, segundos depois, estava olhando Jensen fixamente.

Eles foram interrompidos por Amie, que tinha se inclinado para frente, puxando o cinto de segurança até onde ele ia:

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou curiosa, observando os dois. Jared tinha parado de cantar de repente e ficado sério do nada, Jensen igualmente. E isso chamou a atenção da menina, que agora queria saber o que tinha acontecido. – O que foi, tio Jared?

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam, ambos sem graça. Foi o moreno quem respondeu:

- Nada não, Amie.

Ela não parecia muito convencida.

- Que foi? Me conta, eu quero saber. – Ela pediu, se inclinando o máximo que podia. O rosto de Jensen estava mais vermelho ainda. – O Jensen está _corando!_

Ela começou a rir de repente. Jensen corou mais ainda e dessa vez Jared começou a rir. Jensen sorriu, ainda sem graça, e quando os dois começaram a rir – dele, é claro – Jensen acabou se juntando a eles também. Amie tornou a se sentar e Jared, se recuperando aos poucos, o observou. Jensen olhou de volta para ele, vermelho de vergonha e por ter rido tanto.

Alguém buzinou logo atrás, interrompendo o momento e chamando a atenção de Jensen para o farol verde. Ele desviou o olhar e continuou a dirigir. Jared continuou a cantar junto com Amie, ignorando o que quer que aqueles olhares tenham significado.

Não era muito bom pensar a fundo a respeito disso. Não naquele momento, pelo menos. Não com Amie no carro.

Os dois continuaram até a música acabar, e continuaram quando outra conhecida começou a tocar também. Jared às vezes ria no meio da música; da expressão no rosto de Jensen. Mas não era só por achar algo engraçado no rosto corado do loiro; ele ria de _felicidade_ também. Porque, mesmo parecendo uma garota romântica dizendo isso, Jensen continuava a _sorrir_ e o modo como Jensen sorria de forma genuína, fazia o coração do moreno bater mais rápido dentro do seu peito e ele se sentir verdadeiramente feliz e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Eles chegaram pouco tempo depois. Jensen estacionou o carro e eles foram para a praça de alimentação. Amie andava na frente, falando sobre uma pá de coisas. Era incrível como sua sobrinha conseguia mudar de assunto com a mesma facilidade com que pisca os olhos. Indo das roupas naquela loja preferida de Stacy e que ela não gostava muito, porque tinha muito cor-de-rosa e ela sempre preferiu azul. Ou então sobre aquela bicicleta que ela tinha pedido para Jared lhe dar no seu aniversário – e nesse instante ela lançou seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado ao tio. Então ela começou a falar do filme, dizendo que era a primeira vez que estaria assistindo um filme 3-D.

- A primeira quase vez que eu assisti foi com minha mãe, mas a gente não chegou a ver porque os ingressos tinham esgotados! Então nós fomos pro parque de diversões, sabe aquele que fica perto da casa do vô e da vovó? Então! Nossa, a pipoca de lá é muito boa!

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam, mas ela não pareceu precisar recuperar o fôlego para começar a falar que sua professora Lisa dizia que as pessoas viviam comprando coisas desnecessárias e que isso era ser _consumista._

- Igual o tio Chad com aquele celular dele! Estava novo, mas mesmo assim ele trocou! – Então eles pararam em frente a uma grande loja. – Mas eu não ligo. Quer dizer, as pessoas compram muitas coisas que não precisam hoje em dia, mas eu não consigo ficar sem uma Barbie nova! E a mochila da Barbie! Eu sei que é rosa, mas eu só gosto das coisas rosas da Barbie, porque é a Barbie! E a bolsa nova dela é grande, mas também fica pequena se a gente ajeitar o estilo alternativo! E tem vários bolsos, e vem com aquela tiara da Barbie Princesa! Com pequenos diamantes! _Diamantes,_ tio! E o mais legal é que a Stacy não tem uma.

Jared abriu a boca para comentar, mas Amie continuou a falar:

- Eu acho a Stacy uma idiota. Desculpa, tio, mas eu acho! Ela faz as coisas pra me irritar às vezes, tudo novo que ela compra, ela faz questão de ir lá falar comigo sobre isso. Dizendo "Você tem isso, Amie? Acho que não!". – Ela forçou uma voz diferente, imitando a colega de classe. – Argh, eu não suporto ela! Ela diz que quer ser minha amiga, mas ela é muito chata! Eu prefiro o Colin, ele não fica contando vantagem e não é chato! Mas eu não posso falar de Barbie com ele porque ele é um garoto e nunca entende. Daí só sobra a Stacy, porque a Elle não gosta muito da Barbie. Mas ela é bem mais legal e não é metida!

- Nossa, Jared! – Jensen disse ao moreno, enquanto Amie corria até outra loja. – Ela sempre fala desse jeito?

Ele parecia meio espantado. Jared deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Só quando está muito empolgada.

- Olha, tio Jared! – Ela exclamou do nada, chamando a atenção dos dois. – A mochila que eu queria! – Ela grudou o nariz na vitrine, observando a mochila da Barbie. De repente virou-se, fazendo uma performance perfeita do olhar pidão. Jensen, já derretido, estava prestes a entrar na loja e comprar a bolsa quando Jared falou:

- Não, Amie. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Ano que vem quando formos comprar seu material. Sua mochila ainda está nova!

Amie não pareceu gostar muito, mas se rendeu sem pestanejar.

Continuaram caminhando em direção a praça e Jared reparou em como o trio chamava a atenção. As pessoas não chegavam a parar, mas os olhares continuavam neles durante um tempo pouco usual.

Ele não ligava se os olhares eram reprovadores ou não. Ele estava feliz por estar ali. Estava feliz pela _sobrinha_ estar feliz. E a cada vez que Jensen falava com ela, Jared se sentia apaixonar mais ainda pelo loiro. Era espantoso como Jensen conseguia ser tão_... Incrível._

O dia mal havia começado e tudo estava tão... _Fabuloso,_ não importando se essa era uma palavra extremamente gay para se usar. O lance era que, fazia tempo que ele não via Amie tão alegre assim. Quer dizer, a apresentação da menina na escola a deixara bem feliz, mas fazia tempo que ela não ficava tão feliz assim _rotineiramente._

Após a morte de Megan, foi um esforço sobre-humano para Jared conseguir arrancar um sorriso de Amie. Aliás, tinha sido um sacrifício arrancar um sorriso dela e _dele_ próprio. Não admitia na hora, não demonstrava fraqueza perto dela, mas Megan fazia uma falta tremenda em sua vida. Sim, sua irmã caçula ficara todos aqueles anos no Texas enquanto Jared estava em Los Angeles, eram vários quilômetros que os separavam, mas ele sabia que ela estava lá. Ele sabia que poderia recorrer a ela caso precisasse. Mas agora... Não podia. Agora ele só sentia saudades; sentia a falta dela; sem poder correr até Megan caso a saudade apertasse.

E se lembrava dos momentos bons e se arrependia por não ter atendido os telefonemas ou ter ido vê-la mais vezes.

A morte de Megan nunca seria superada. A cada dia ele aprendia um pouquinho mais como conviver com aquela dor, mas não superá-la. Não havia como.

Mas esperava que um dia, quando se lembrasse da irmã, a saudade não fizesse seu coração apertar como se garras afiadas estivessem tentando arrancá-lo do peito. E se sofria assim, Jared não podia imaginar como era para sua garotinha.

Alguém havia dito a ele que crianças sabiam lidar melhor com a morte do que muitos adultos. Jared rezava para que isso fosse verdade, mas sempre ficava preocupado quando via Amie amuada. O que vinha acontecendo com menos freqüência, é verdade, mas ainda assim acontecia demais para o gosto de Jared.

A volta de Jensen à sua vida e, consequentemente, a entrada dele na vida de Amie, havia simplesmente banido qualquer indicio de tristeza do rosto da menina. Desde que conhecera Jensen, ela parecia bem. Muito bem. Radiante.

Ele olhava para Jensen ao seu lado e sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo ou apenas agradecer. Agradecê-lo por estar deixando Amie tão alegre assim, porque é claro que ela estava feliz por Jared estar ali, mas também era óbvio que ela estava assim por _Jensen _estar ali com eles.

E ela estava assim desde o dia da peça de teatro. Fosse o que fosse que Jensen tinha, era forte. O loiro conseguia mesmo conquistar as pessoas, Amie estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Eles pararam em frente ao McDonalds, olhando a enorme fila do local. Amie estava agora ao lado de Jensen, segurando a mão dele.

- O que vamos comer? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo e mostrando a "janelinha".

- Eu posso ir ao Burger King? – Jared perguntou, franzindo a testa e se referindo a uma das concorrentes do McDonalds. Ele olhou para uma mesa próxima onde um cara estava comendo um lanche do McDonalds. – Esse _Big Mac_ não vai encher nem o buraco do meu dente.

Jensen riu, olhando para Jared.

- No mínimo você vai precisar de um _Whopper Triplo_ para sustentar tudo isso aí! – Jensen comentou, olhando Jared da cabeça aos pés e se referindo ao lanche mais conhecido do Burger King. O moreno sorriu de lado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, de maneira sacana.

- Tudo isso? – Ele perguntou sugestivamente, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta. Jensen foi salvo de explicar o que quis dizer com aquilo, já que Amie havia se metido no meio da conversa dos dois:

- É, você é enoooorme, tio Jare! – Ela comentou. Jared riu, pegando a menina no colo de repente, deixando-a tão alta quanto ele. Ela fez uma careta. – Tio Jared! Me coloca no chão! – Ela resmungou.

Jared a ignorou totalmente. Ela suspirou resignada. Não gostava quando Jared a tratava como criança, mas parte dela adorava ficar esse tanto mais alta do que todo mundo.

- Desde quando você tem buraco no dente? - Ela perguntou, segurando o rosto de Jared. O moreno abriu a boca, mostrando os dentes brancos para ela. Sorriu, quando ela terminou de procurar o tal buraco.

- Eu não tenho. Não literalmente, pelo menos. E sabe por quê? Porque eu escovo meus dentes diariamente após todas as refeições. - Ele disse convictamente, de maneira séria. Acabou rindo quando ouviu Jensen rir com vontade ao lado deles.

- Meu Deus, vocês deveriam fazer comerciais de creme dental na televisão. - Jensen comentou. Jared apenas o encarou, sorrindo daquela maneira mais íntima, mais reservada.

- Eu não quero um McLanche feliz! Eu quero um lanche de adulto! - Amie disse do nada. Jared a colocou no chão, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça da menina e bagunçando todo o cabelo dela. Ela resmungou outra vez, ajeitando o cabelo e dizendo _"Tio Jare"_ naquele tom de bronca. Jared apenas riu, observando a menina tentar se arrumar enquanto corava e olhava para Jensen, como se tivesse medo dele a ver em desordem.

- Não liga não, Amie. Seu tio só está com inveja, porque o cabelo dele é esse ninho de passarinho aí e não há nada no mundo que consiga arrumá-lo.

- Quê? Meu cabelo é lindo! Macio, castanho... Com madeixas sedosas! - Jared retrucou, fazendo uma daquelas poses bizarras e jogando o cabelo para trás de maneira extremamente gay. Ele sentiu seu coração bater um pouquinho mais forte quando escutou Jensen rir. Simplesmente rir. Deus do céu, Jared amava fazer Jensen rir daquela maneira.

- Enfim... - Jensen disse a Amie, tentando ignorar as poses de Jared e os olhares que não os abandonavam nem um minuto. Pelo amor de Deus, eles estavam no meio da praça de alimentação e Jared ainda tinha a cara de pau de fazer aquelas poses gays ridículas, chamando atenção para eles. - Lanche de adulto?

- Lanche de adulto? Mas você adora McLanche Feliz, Amie! - Jared disse já em tom normal. - E olha só... O brinquedo dessa vez é o ursinho de pelúcia daquele filme lá... Ahm... Esqueci o nome. Mas é _fofo!_

Amie olhou duvidosa para o brinquedo. E então olhou para o tal "lanche de adulto" na placa, olhou de volta para o brinquedo. E ficou nessa análise e batalha interna durante um bom tempo.

Jensen observava a menina e, após um tempo, ele encarou Jared sorrindo de maneira divertida. Jared sorriu de volta para ele e Jensen, por fim, resolveu a situação. O brinquedo era vendido à parte; ele acabou comprando o lanche de adulto que Amie queria e o brinquedo do McLanche Feliz.

No final eles fizeram os pedidos; Jensen pediu um Big Mac, com chá gelado e batatas fritas. Amie pegou o Cheddar e ficou mostrando o ursinho de pelúcia com orgulho, abrindo a caixinha e tirando o brinquedo de lá sem nem mesmo comer o lanche. Os dois foram pegar uma mesa enquanto Jared foi para o Burger King, ao lado, e ele realmente pediu o Whopper triplo, com batatas fritas, rodelas de cebola frita e uma coca-cola grande.

Jensen não conseguiu evitar o olhar de espanto que ele lançou ao lanche de Jared, quando o moreno chegou até a mesa.

- Cara, você come demais! - Ele disse, encarando o lanche que parecia enorme em comparação ao seu Big Mac. Jared sorriu, estufando o peito.

- Eu preciso me alimentar direito, sabe?

- Eu me pergunto pra onde vai tudo isso. - Jensen comentou, abrindo a caixinha com seu lanche enquanto Jared enfiava batatinhas fritas dentro da boca. Amie estava entretida colocando ketchup no seu lanche.

Jared sorriu, aproveitando o momento de distração da menina para encarar Jensen.

- Eu nem te conto. - Ele rebateu, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Jensen pareceu não ter entendido de primeira, e quando ele finalmente entendeu, o loiro pegou seu chá gelado e passou a se entreter com seu lanche.

Mas Jared percebeu as bochechas coradas de Jensen. Aliás, Jensen ficava uma graça corando daquela forma. Ele abriu o ketchup com os dentes, dando uma boa mordida em seu lanche. Se perguntou, enquanto observava Jensen comer o lanche dele, se o loiro se lembrava dos momentos que os dois tiveram antes da relação deles ir ralo abaixo.

- Pra onde vai tudo isso? – Amie quebrou o silêncio, olhando curiosa para os dois. Inocência estampada no rostinho bonito da menina. Jared engasgou com a batata frita no mesmo segundo e Jensen começou a rir do nada, tampando a boca para não derrubar o chá que tinha tomado. Jared ficou um bom tempo tossindo e nesse meio tempo Amie observava os dois sem entender nada. O rosto de Jensen estava vermelho-púrpura e não era de vergonha dessa vez, era por estar rindo tanto.

- É, Jared, pra onde vai tudo isso? – Ele perguntou quando se recuperou, sorrindo sacana para o moreno. Jared, se recuperando da crise de tosse, encarou Jensen com olhos assassinos antes de se voltar para Amie. Surpreendentemente, era o moreno quem estava corando agora.

- Vai para... Hum... Olha, que brinquedo legal! – Ele exclamou, pegando o brinquedo das mãos de Amie e comentando sobre ele. Ao invés de comentar empolgada sobre o brinquedo, como Jared desejava, Amie insistiu:

- Tio Jared! Pra onde vai? – Em tom impaciente. Jared abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava sem palavras. Jensen é quem teve que interromper e salvá-lo:

- Pra onde você acha? Olha o tamanho do seu tio. Ele é anormalmente alto.

- Vocês são estranhos. – Amie comentou, e só então passou a comentar empolgada sobre o brinquedo. Jensen não se agüentou e riu outra vez, da cara de alivio que Jared fez quando se viu livre de um momento constrangedor. O moreno se voltou a Jensen e mostrou a língua para ele de maneira mal criada e infantil, voltando a comer seu lanche. Isso só fez Jensen rir mais ainda.

E, correndo o risco de parecer uma pré-adolescente apaixonada de novo, Jared quase não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de divertimento que quis se formar em seus lábios.

O pensamento de que, talvez, Jensen se lembrasse dos momentos bons que eles tiveram antes da relação dos dois terminar _daquele_ jeito por causa da aposta, tornou a invadir seus pensamentos.

Então, decidiu não pensar muito nisso. O que importava era o que estava acontecendo agora. E ali, naquele instante, enquanto observava Amie pedir para Jensen abrir o ketchup dela. Enquanto observava a menina roubar as batatinhas fritas do loiro e Jensen se fingir de ofendido, antes de roubar uma dela também, Jared decidiu que, custasse o que custasse, ele iria reconquistar Jensen.

Ele não o deixaria escapar dessa vez.

—**J2—**

Embora Jensen parecesse estar um pouco distraído algumas vezes, os três estavam se divertindo muito. Era quase como... Era quase como se Jared e Jensen nunca tivessem tido aqueles problemas no passado, como se nada os tivesse separado. Como se não tivesse existido aposta nenhuma.

Às vezes Jared se pegava pensando no que teria acontecido se tivesse recusado a aposta de Chad. Ele provavelmente continuaria agindo feito o imaturo mimado que ele era e nunca teria se dado ao trabalho de conhecer Jensen.

Se os dois, por algum motivo louco que fosse, tivessem chegado a sair, Jensen teria sido só mais um caso de uma noite. Jared teria se divertido com ele por algumas horas, e na manhã seguinte estaria expulsando-o da sua cama como havia feito com tantas outras pessoas.

Jared não se orgulhava do que ele costumava ser e sem dúvida o passado dele o condenava demais. No entanto, raros eram os santos nos dias de hoje e, portanto, ele não se arrependia da aposta em si e sim de não ter contado para Jensen mais cedo; de não ter sido sincero e falado a verdade enquanto havia tempo. Se arrependia de não ter dito que o amava.

Talvez, então, as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Talvez Jensen não tivesse ido para o Texas e tivesse dado uma segunda chance a Jared. Talvez ele tivesse ajudado Jared a superar a morte de Megan e cuidar de Amie. Talvez eles ainda estivessem juntos.

Talvez ele ainda fosse seu.

Jared manteve o sorriso nos lábios. Ele observou Jensen rir de qualquer coisa que Amie tenha dito, quase engasgando com o chá gelado. Evitou pensar nos _"E se?" _e concentrou-se no agora.

O trio terminou de comer e Jensen olhou o relógio, dizendo que era melhor irem comprar os ingressos logo. Amie já sabia que filme ela queria assistir: _"Era do Gelo",_ era um dos preferidos dela e o terceiro estava nos cinemas em 3-D, a garota estava louca para assistir.

Eles chegaram ao cinema, Amie andando entre os dois e segurando as mãos dos dois. Eles pegaram a fila e foi enquanto esperavam – e Jensen comentava sobre qualquer coisa para Amie – que Jared reparou no quanto eles chamavam a atenção. _Realmente chamavam atenção_. Muitas pessoas que passavam por ali, saindo das salas ou nas outras filas, observavam o trio. Algumas sorriam, outras franziam a testa de modo curioso e, algumas, lançavam aquele olhar que Jared estava muito bem familiarizado. Tinha sido o mesmo olhar que ele recebera de seu pai assim que ele pegara Jared e o vizinho aos beijos.

_Reprovação._

Jensen, muito entretido em conversar com Amie sobre os filmes anteriores de _Era do Gelo, _não parecia ter notado o quanto eles chamavam a atenção. E por isso Jared estava agradecido. Ele se lembrava de como Jensen ficava desconfortável com a mera ideia, antigamente, das pessoas saberem que ele estava junto com um homem. E não que Jared estivesse dizendo que Jensen era um homofóbico ou algo do gênero, claro que não, era só uma questão de costume. E para um cara que tinha sido heterossexual a vida inteira, de repente se encontrar numa relação com outro homem não era tão simples assim.

Claro que, agora, Jared e Jensen não estavam em uma relação. Havia se passado um ano e Jared não sabia mais se Jensen ainda ficaria desconfortável diante daquela situação, mas na dúvida, ele esperava que o loiro não notasse que muita gente que os via estavam achando que eles eram um casal. Uma família.

Ele ignorou aquela parte que se perguntou: _"O que será que Jensen acharia? De nós sermos uma família de verdade?"._

- Próximo! – O atendente disse. Jared andou e puxou a carteira, no mesmo instante em que Jensen disse:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Em tom sério. Jared parou com a carteira no ar e encarou Jensen sem compreender. Amie, ainda segurando a mão do loiro, os observou com curiosidade.

- Ahm... Pegando o dinheiro pra pagar os ingressos? – Jared comentou, sorrindo com ironia. Jensen revirou os olhos, soltou a mão de Amie e pegou a própria carteira do bolso, entregando o cartão ao atendente que mastigava um chiclete e os observava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Jen, deixa que eu...

- Jared, eu me lembro muito bem que quem convidou quem aqui foi eu, logo, eu pago os ingressos.

- Mas, _Jensen..._

- Sem "mas"! – Jensen retrucou, o olhando fixamente e dando o assunto por encerrado. O atendente esperou o aceno positivo de Jensen para poder passar o cartão na máquina e a entregar a Jensen que digitou a senha. Jared calou a boca, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços de maneira quase petulante.

- Você é muito _mandão._ – Jared retrucou. Jensen sorriu de lado, guardando o cartão e encarando Jared. Amie riu.

- Você nunca reclamou antes. – Jensen disse, piscando para ele. Jared arregalou os olhos. Jensen pegou os ingressos e segurou a mão de Amie de volta.

- Bom... – Jared disse, assim que recuperou a capacidade de falar. Os três haviam saído da fila e estavam indo em direção as salas. – Eu posso pagar a pipoca pelo menos, Jensen? – Ele perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Você quer pipoca após ter comido tudo aquilo? – Jensen perguntou quase incrédulo. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou Jensen como se comprar pipoca fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- É claro que sim! – Ele disse. – Cinema sem pipoca não é cinema, Jen.

- Mas você comeu pra caramba!

- Amie, que tal você dizer ao Jensen aqui como os Padalecki funcionam. – Jared pediu, cruzando os braços e observando a sobrinha se postar na frente de Jared.

- Comida é o que há, é o nosso lema! – Ela comentou sorridente. Jensen revirou os olhos, não acreditando na cena que se passava diante dele, mas mesmo achando um absurdo Jared conseguir comer pipoca após tudo o que ele havia ingerido há alguns minutos, ele estava sorrindo e achando a situação toda muito engraçada.

Por fim, se deu por vencido.

- Ok, Jared, você pode pagar a pipoca.

- E o refrigerante! – Amie adicionou. Jared riu, puxando a carteira do bolso. Eles pegaram a fila e quando foram atendidos, Jared sem surpresa nenhuma pegou o maior copo de refrigerante e o maior pacote de pipoca. Enquanto ele pagava, Jensen se perguntou para onde tudo aquilo ia de novo. Jared comia monstruosamente, mas isso não parecia afetar seu corpo em nada. Aliás, Jared Padalecki estava muito em forma. Parecia que após todos aqueles meses, ele tinha ficado com o corpo mais forte. Mas não de uma forma exagerada, talvez fosse por causa da altura, mas o corpo de Jared combinava com ele.

Jared pegou Jensen o encarando e isso fez o moreno sorrir de maneira sacana. Eles estavam esperando a atendente voltar com a pipoca.

- Eu malho todos os dias, pelas tardes. – Jared comentou, chamando a atenção de Jensen que piscou, saindo do seu devaneio.

- Como é? – Ele perguntou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

- Meu segredo para estar sempre em forma. Eu corro todo dia de manhã... E como não tenho tempo para os horários de uma academia, montei uma no meu porão. – Jared repetiu, sorrindo quando viu Jensen arregalar os olhos de surpresa por ter seus pensamentos lidos tão claramente.

- É! – Amie comentou. – Tio Jared malha e eu faço o dever na minha sala de brinquedos.

Jared acenou positivamente, e fitou Jensen que ainda não sabia muito bem o que falar. Ele disse:

– Era por isso que você estava encarando meu corpo, ou era por outro motivo?

Jensen quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Foi salvo de fazer qualquer comentário porque Amie havia pedido para Jared comprar M&M's e a atendente havia voltado com a pipoca, comentando que os três eram _muito _fofos juntos. Jared havia sorrido mais ainda, Jensen havia corado vermelho-púrpura e Amie tinha sorrido mais do que Jared, provavelmente não entendendo o que a atendente insinuou com aquele comentário, mas concordando que os três ficavam_ muito_ bem juntos.

Eles pegaram a fila para o cinema minutos depois. Jared jogando a pipoca no ar e pegando ela com a boca antes que caísse no chão, fazendo esses tipos de gracinhas que faziam Amie e Jensen sorrir benevolentes. Quando o loiro tentou jogar a pipoca no ar e pegá-la com a boca, a mesma quase havia caído no seu olho e isso fez Jared jogar a cabeça para trás e rir de verdade, dizendo que Jensen precisava de experiência naquele tipo de coisa.

- _Idiota._ – O loiro murmurou, e então tampou a boca de repente quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, perto de uma criança. Isso fez tanto Jared quanto Amie caírem na risada e Jensen se envergonhar ainda mais.

Se as pessoas estavam olhando, os três pareciam alheios demais para repararem. Logo estavam entregando os ingressos a outra atendente, que ficou sorrindo de maneira bem sugestiva para Jared que sorria de volta para ela. No automático. Jared às vezes flertava com as pessoas sem nem reparar.

Problema foi que Jensen reparou, e empurrou o moreno para dentro da sala dizendo que eles iriam perder os trailers de filmes. Jared o olhou confuso, mas caminhou sem dizer e entender nada.

Logo eles estavam dentro da sala de cinema, sentados, esperando o filme começar. Amie continuava a tagarelar sem parar, mantendo a voz baixa, mas mal agüentando a ansiedade. Ela havia se sentado no meio e estava segurando o pacote de pipoca, usando os óculos 3-D. Jared tentou conter o sorriso que sentia vontade de dar pela felicidade em ter Amie e Jensen ali, mas quando o filme começou, ele nem precisou mais conter o sorriso já que poderia colocar a culpa no desenho

O filme já começava com aquele Esquilo estranho e fofinho que ficava perseguindo aquela noz, e quando começou a tocar _You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine, _Jared sentiu aquele frio na barriga e acabou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, arriscando um olhar para Jensen. Jensen mantinha a atenção no filme, sorrindo daquele jeito que alcançava seus olhos, e só a visão do loiro fez Jared se sentir quente. Quente, de uma maneira _reconfortante._

O filme foi seguindo e em algum momento Jared foi pegar pipoca no mesmo instante que Jensen foi pegar também, sua mão tocou a dele e foi como se um choque corresse pelo seu corpo. Quando olhou Jensen, o loiro parecia todo tenso de repente e tinha seus olhos fixos no telão. Pela postura dele, Jared imaginou que o loiro estivesse corando, mas era difícil dizer por causa da escuridão.

Após isso, a atenção de Jared se focou toda no filme.

E se ele estava distraído demais rindo das cenas para não notar os olhares que Jensen lançava na sua direção vez ou outra... Bom, não era realmente culpa de Jared. Ele tinha aprendido cedo demais que, criar esperanças é uma _droga._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**Nota da Autora: **Nossa senhora! Podem falar, eu levei décadas pra postar esse capítulo. Quando tinha recuperado minha inspiração, aconteceu umas coisas aí e pronto, estava com bloqueios de novo. Mas felizmente o capítulo chegou e eu espero que ninguém tenha abandonado a leitura! :D Eu tenho pressa em postá-lo, então responderei as reviews - do capítulo 5 - dos usuários registrados amanhã, ok? Aliás, muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Elas são muito, muito, _muito_ importantes pra mim! :3

Agradecimentos a _Dandi-Winchester, Camilla Winchester Ackles, Kaio, Ana, Luciana, Caah, Vittal Sparks, Miyuko/Tsuka, Jackwincest, xDean, laressa, Luiza, lalky e Nicole_ pelas reviews "anônimas" que vocês me mandaram. Eu gostaria de responder cada uma com mais calma, mas a falta de tempo hoje me impede de fazer isso. Anyway, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, pessoal! :333

.

_Beijos pra vocês! Até o próximo! :*_

_Ah, reviews? 8D_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Nota da Autora:** Peço mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar tanto Consequências quanto Bad Things — espero que vocês saibam que por mais lerda que eu seja, eu não pretendo largar nenhuma das duas. Espero também que ninguém tenha abandonado a leitura :) Agradecimentos especiais a **Teh** pelo título **The Bet 'Verse**, que foi sugestão dela. Agradecimentos também a **Galatea **pela betagem e paciência em me escutar em momentos de crise. Boa leitura, gente!

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**

* * *

**

Eles andaram mais um pouco pelo shopping, após o cinema. Amie passou boa parte do tempo comentando sobre cenas do filme, dizendo que os irmãos de Ellie, a esposa do Mamute, eram idênticos a Chad e que Diego lhe lembrava muito Jeffrey Morgan. Eles até foram ao playground do shopping jogar um pouco — e Jensen pegou um ursinho de pelúcia daquelas máquinas automáticas para a menina, já que Jared não conseguira nem controlar a máquina direito.

Mas em compensação, ele _detonou_ Jensen nos jogos de tiros.

— Você joga feito uma menininha, Jensen! — Jared exclamou feito o vencedor esnobe que ele costumava ser, rindo. Jensen resmungou algo muito parecido com um palavrão que Amie, por causa do som alto dos tiros, não chegou a escutar. Ela estava, no momento, num dilema difícil de resolver: não sabia se torcia para Jen ou para o tio.

— Pelo menos eu sei manter um carro na pista ao invés do gramado! — Jensen resmungou, se referindo ao jogo anterior de corridas de carro. Jared riu alto.

— Eu sou do contra. — Respondeu todo convencido, como se isso justificasse sua falta de controle sobre o carro na pista. Foi Jensen quem riu dessa vez, acertando um _zombie_ na cabeça com sua _shotgun._

— Você é ruim mesmo, isso sim!

Jared sorria feito um idiota o tempo todo. Se antes ele tentava se convencer de que estava feliz, agora tinha certeza.

Quando era jovem, Jared sonhava em crescer e se casar e formar uma bela família. Mesmo quando descobriu que também gostava de garotos, ele não deixou de ter esse desejo. Por mais que quisesse ter uma carreira de sucesso, Jared sempre deu mais atenção à família do que profissão. Ele queria se casar e ter filhos, dois cachorros e talvez um gato, morar numa casa bonita e ser feliz para sempre.

Com o passar dos anos ele acabou percebendo que isso tudo era uma grande ingenuidade. Não aconteceria.

Amor só serve para ferrar com sua vida, mais nada. Dificilmente você encontraria sua alma-gêmea, se é que essa baboseira era verdade, e passaria o resto da sua vida com ela. No mínimo, depois de uns cinco ou quatro anos de casamento, você acabaria com uma vida miserável e um divórcio.

Amor mesmo, só em filmes.

Porém, após conhecer Jensen e ter a guarda de Amie para ele, Jared começara a pensar que talvez não fosse tão ingenuidade da sua parte assim.

E aquele seu lado que ele achou estar perdido para sempre com todas essas desilusões, tinha começado a mostrar sinais de vida. Jensen, Amie e ele pareciam uma família de verdade agora — uma não muito usual é claro, mas ainda assim uma família. Jared queria ter isso pra valer. Queria poder ser capaz de reconquistar o amor de Jensen e montar uma família com ele, por incrível que parecesse Jared estava mais interessado nisso do que em sua vida profissional.

Ele só esperava que não fosse um sonho tolo demais, impossível demais.

Lá pela noite, Amie começou a bocejar e mostrar sinais de cansaço. Jared não a culpava. Apostava que ela mal tinha dormido na noite anterior pensando em como seria seu dia no cinema junto com Jensen e o tio. Além disso, o sábado havia sido muito agitado. Se o próprio Jared estava cansado, imagine só a garota. Foi por isso então que o moreno sugeriu que eles fossem embora e por mais que Amie tivesse protestado, acabou cedendo no final já que ela estava mesmo exausta.

Só quando eles chegaram ao estacionamento foi que o dia de Jared deixou de ser 100% perfeito.

— Jensen? — Alguém chamou, fazendo o grupo parar de andar em direção ao carro e Jensen se virar, procurando por quem o chamava. Quando Jared olhou na direção da voz, sentiu o coração dar uma travada no peito logo que bateu os olhos em Tom.

_Tom Welling._

Mas que porra esse infeliz estava fazendo ali?

— Tom? — Jensen parecia tão surpreso quanto Jared. Tom, que estava ainda mais forte do que na última vez que Jared o vira, sorriu todo dentes e se aproximou do loiro.

— Minha nossa, faz quanto tempo? Uns oito, nove meses? Quase um ano? Você sumiu do mapa, Ackles! — Ele tocou o ombro de Jensen e antes que o loiro tivesse a oportunidade de responder, o trouxe para perto num abraço de cumprimento.

Jared sentiu seu estômago dar uma revirada, apertou os punhos com força enquanto presenciava a cena sem poder fazer nada.

Isso o fez ter uma breve sensação de nostalgia. A última vez que tivera um ataque de ciúmes e foi todo _macho alfa_ pra cima de Jensen por causa do fator _Tom,_ o loiro não tinha ficado muito feliz. Jared duvidava muito que ele fosse ficar feliz agora se Jared resolvesse seguir seus instintos e mandar Welling cair fora — se Jensen não tinha aprovado quando eles estavam juntos, era improvável que fosse aprovar agora.

Amie observava o grupo sem dizer uma única palavra. Seu olhar às vezes pousava sobre Jared, que encarava os dois em silêncio.

O moreno fechou mais ainda a cara.

Ele não _suportava_ Tom Welling.

O abraço, que durou muito mais do que o necessário, na opinião de Jared, finalmente terminou e só quando o soltou foi que Tom reparou que Jensen estava acompanhado. Seu olhar se cruzou com o de Jared e a expressão do outro moreno também fechou. _"A recíproca é verdadeira", _Jared pensou consigo mesmo_, "E eu sou mais alto do que você, babaca"._

— Por aí. Eu me mudei, pro Texas. Só agora voltei. — Jensen respondeu, sorrindo. Tom tornou a observá-lo, e seu sorriso pareceu brilhar.

— Chris comentou algo sobre você ter se mudado. Uma pena nós não termos tido tempo pra nos _despedir._ — Tom disse, dando uma entoação sugestiva à palavra "despedir". Jared sentiu vontade de socá-lo até vê-lo sem dentes. Enquanto estava pensando no rosto ensanguentado de Welling, ele tornou a encará-lo. — Jared, quanto tempo também.

— _Não o suficiente._ — Jared murmurou entre os dentes. Sorriu falsamente para Tom. O instinto o fez ficar ao lado de Jensen. — É. Muito tempo.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do grupo. Amie abraçou mais ainda o ursinho de pelúcia. Nesse instante, Tom pareceu notá-la ao lado de Jared. Ele sorriu.

— E quem é essa menininha bonita? — Tom perguntou, ajoelhando-se em frente sua sobrinha. Jared respirou fundo e encarou o teto do estacionamento, contando mentalmente até dez e tentando controlar seus impulsos assassinos. Se não gostava de Tom perto de Jensen, gostava menos ainda dele perto de _Amie._

— Sobrinha de Jared, Amie. — Jensen apresentou, já que Jared não fez menção de fazer nada. Ele olhou para a menina, sorrindo. — Esse é o Tom, Amie.

Para surpresa de muitos, Amie ignorou o médico.

Tom fez menção de segurar a mão dela para cumprimentá-la. A menina lançou um rápido olhar para o rosto com expressão fechada do tio. No momento em que Tom estava alcançando sua mão, ela segurou a mão de Jensen rapidamente impedindo o moreno de encostar nela já que agora ela tinha as duas mãos ocupadas, segurando as de Jensen e Jared, sem deixar o ursinho cair. Sua expressão estava igualmente fechada à do tio, e ela olhava Tom com um bico de criança mal criada.

O sorriso satisfeito de Jared pareceu brilhar, já que Amie não queria papo com o médico. Jensen coçou a nuca, sem entender o comportamento estranho e repentino de Amie. Geralmente ela era tão receptiva.

Jared até compreendia a confusão em Jensen, quando os dois haviam se conhecido Amie tinha sido tão tagarela e agora, com Tom, agia feito uma criancinha mimada de cinco anos. É de deixar qualquer um imaginando o motivo.

Tom se levantou do chão.

— Agradável e simpática igual ao tio. — Tom retrucou acidamente. Jared respirou fundo outra vez, segurando firme a mão de Amie, que agora olhava mais feio ainda para o homem.

— E _bonita_ também, igual ao tio. — Jared respondeu, sorrindo enviesado. Jensen pigarreou, com a intenção de chamar a atenção dos dois e interromper o clima pesado entre eles. O médico não tinha o direito de fazer um comentário daqueles sobre Amie. Pela expressão no rosto de Jensen ele próprio concordava com Jared, mas não fez comentário algum sobre isso. E Jared suspeitava do motivo, o loiro sabia por experiência própria que Jared detestava Tom Welling e perdia o controle perto dele.

Era melhor evitar os conflitos, não é?

— Bem... — Jensen estava pensando em algo para dizer quando Tom o interrompeu:

— Não sabia que vocês estavam juntos. — Ele disse. — Surpreendente. Quer dizer que o negócio de "à distancia" funcionou pro Jared? — A maneira como ele disse aquilo soava sugestiva e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia brincadeira feita por um amigo. Totalmente inofensiva.

Mas Jared sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquele comentário, sabia também que a intenção era ofendê-lo, já que para ele Jared não era capaz de ficar com ninguém por mais que uma noite. Jensen também entendeu o verdadeiro significado por trás da frase, provavelmente, já que ele se apressou em corrigir Tom. Tão rápido que foi quase um insulto à Jared, como um tapa na cara:

— O quê? _Não!_ Nem pensar, nós... Nós... — Ele parecia que ia dizer algo, mas pensou melhor quando viu que Amie ainda estava ali. — Não está acontecendo _nada._

"_Somos só amigos",_ estava evidente na frase sutil de Jensen. Jared quis avançar em Tom quando o moreno sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, e passou a observar Jensen de uma maneira quase faminta.

— Que bom! — Ele comentou. — Olha, preciso ir pro trabalho agora.

— Está trabalhando aqui?

— Sim! — Tom disse, ainda mostrando os dentes bonitos. — Saí do hospital e agora tenho meu consultório próprio aqui no shopping, na torre comercial. Mas, enfim, tenho que ir. Você pode me passar seu telefone? Assim nós podemos sair, colocar o papo em dia.

Filho. Da. _Puta!_

Cai. _Fora!_

Jared respirou fundo e tentou se controlar outra vez. A parte racional de seu cérebro dizia que não era uma boa ideia avançar no pescoço de Welling ali no meio do estacionamento e em frente à Amie.

Jensen sorriu e passou o seu telefone pessoal, que Tom anotou no celular. Enquanto digitava os números, o moreno lançou um olhar quase zombador a Jared.

"_Foda-se você, eu transei com sua mulher",_ o lado desprezível de Jared retrucou mentalmente. Pela expressão no rosto de Tom, era como se ele estivesse respondendo: _"E eu vou traçar seu Jensen"._

— Jen, será que podemos ir? A Amie está mesmo muito cansada. — Jared pediu, sem se importar em esconder o desagrado em ter visto Tom de novo, a pressa em querer tirá-lo de perto de Jensen. O loiro parou de olhar para Tom e concordou rapidamente, olhando preocupado para a menina. Ele disse para Tom ligar pra ele qualquer dia daqueles para que eles pudessem marcar um dia pra sair. Tom concordou no mesmo instante.

Jared quis socar alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso ele segurou a mão de Amie e respirou fundo outra vez. Por incrível que parecesse, conseguiu se controlar. Entendeu isso como um avanço, já que se fosse em outra época ele já teria mandado Tom ir se _foder._

Quando entrou no carro de Jensen, Amie no banco de trás com seu cinto de segurança e bocejando outra vez, Jared não se preocupou em esconder seu aborrecimento repentino.

Se Jensen notou, ele fingiu que não havia percebido nada, apenas ligou o carro.

—**J2—**

Nos últimos meses, o que mais Jensen havia tentado fazer havia sido esquecer Jared. Não seria surpresa para ninguém dizer que ele não tinha conseguido. Na noite anterior, ele tinha pensado seriamente em não ir ao cinema com Jared e Amie. Por motivos óbvios — além de ele estar cansado e com a mente longe pensando nos problemas da Explorer —, mas ao imaginar a decepção no rosto de Amie, ele desistiu dessa hipótese.

Tinha sido só por isso que naquele sábado ele apareceu na porta da casa de Jared.

Não tinha nada a ver com o moreno.

Jensen suspirou, exausto. Nem ele mais acreditava nessas mentiras que contava a si mesmo.

O carro estacionou em frente à casa de Jared e Amie. Jensen desligou o motor, observando a menina que tinha caído no sono no banco do passageiro, abraçando o ursinho de pelúcia que Jensen havia lhe dado. Jared sorriu levemente ao seu lado, observando a tranquilidade no rosto da sobrinha.

— Ela devia estar mesmo muito cansada. — Jensen sussurrou para Jared. O moreno o encarou, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios que mexia com o psicológico de Jensen.

— Pois é, o dia foi cheio. Mas divertido. — Ele comentou, esperando algum comentário da parte de Jensen. Provavelmente uma concordância de que o dia havia sido tão divertido para Jensen quanto para os dois.

— Deixa que eu a levo pro quarto. — Jensen disse num sussurro de voz, para não acordar a menina e para fugir do assunto. Jared concordou com um aceno de cabeça. O loiro saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás, pegando Amie no colo com todo o cuidado possível. A menina murmurou algo inaudível, mas a única coisa que fez foi puxar o tecido da camisa de Jensen e virar a cabeça na direção do peitoral dele, ainda dormindo. Jensen sorriu de leve.

— Segundo andar à esquerda. A porta do quarto dela está aberta. — Jared comentou, fechando o carro enquanto Jensen abria a porta da casa com a chave que Jared tinha lhe dado. Seguiu pela casa com Jared logo atrás dele.

Jensen subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, para não acordar a menina. Ela ainda segurava o ursinho. Ele chegou ao quarto dela, não reparando muito na decoração e nem se importando em acender a luz também. A luz vinda da rua entrava pelo vidro da janela e clareava um pouco o ambiente. Não muito, mas o suficiente para Jensen ver aonde pisava.

Ele a colocou na cama, retirando os sapatos da menina e os colocando no chão. Fez tudo com muito cuidado, e sem pressa. Pegou as cobertas e as puxou até a altura do ombro da menina, cobrindo-a. Estava para se afastar quando sentiu a mãozinha de Amie segurar seu pulso, o impedindo de ir embora.

— Hey, garota. Já estamos em casa. Pode dormir agora. — Ele sorriu, observando Amie esfregar preguiçosamente os olhos com a outra mão, piscando um pouco e se dando conta que estava em seu quarto. Ela ainda parecia meio dormindo e meio acordada. O ursinho estava ao seu lado agora.

— Jen?

— É. — Jensen concordou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Amie sorriu sonolentamente, bocejando.

— Hoje foi tão, tão, tão... _Legal._ — Ela murmurou. Jensen sorriu, concordando com ela. O dia tinha sido mesmo muito bom e divertido.

Era mais fácil dizer isso para Amie do que para Jared.

— Você é tão legal, Jen.

Ele não soube o que dizer quanto aquilo também, então resolveu ficar quieto, mas o elogio o fez sorrir mais ainda.

— Você é muito bonito. — Ela comentou, tocando o rosto dele com as mãozinhas. Jensen controlou a risada divertida.

— Eu tenho que ir agora, Amie. — Ele murmurou, segurando uma das mãos da menina. Amie franziu o cenho, com os olhos ainda meio fechados. Ela segurou firme a mão dele.

— Mas você volta. Né? Promete que volta, Jen? — Ela perguntou, com a voz mais baixa ainda. Jensen abriu a boca para responder, quando ela continuou a dizer: — Promete que fica pra sempre com a gente, Jen? Eu, o tio Jare... E _você._

Jensen fechou a boca, sem saber muito bem o que responder. Ele foi salvo de dizer qualquer coisa, já que Amie havia se ajeitado na cama, pegando de vez no sono. Ele observou a menina dormir durante algum tempo, sentindo seu coração na garganta.

Parte dele queria ficar para sempre ali, ao lado de Amie e de Jared. Já sua parte racional dizia que ele deveria se afastar. Já havia sido perigoso demais convidar os dois para ir ao cinema, aceitar ir à peça de teatro de Amie, _beijar _Jared; se Jensen continuasse a fazer coisas desse tipo, logo estaria se vendo na mesma situação de meses atrás. E isso o loiro não podia permitir.

Sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado; olhou na direção da porta e pegou Jared os observando com um leve sorriso no rosto. Seus olhares se encontraram e Jensen engoliu em seco. O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Jared e era impossível dizer o que se passava pela mente do mais novo naquele momento, Jensen só sabia que aquele olhar o fez se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés e sentir seu coração disparar contra o peito.

Jensen virou o rosto, se levantando e observando Amie pela última vez antes de sair do quarto. Passou por Jared sem dizer uma palavra ou ao menos olhar em sua direção, seguiu pelo corredor ouvindo os passos do moreno logo atrás de si. Desceu as escadas sem prestar atenção nos degraus.

Ele_ precisava_ sair dali.

Ele precisava sair daquela casa e sair de perto de _Jared._

Chegou até a cozinha, sua respiração estava um pouco descompassada e parecia que ele tinha corrido um quarteirão. Jared chegou logo depois dele e antes que Jensen tivesse a oportunidade de dizer que precisava ir embora, o moreno foi mais rápido:

— Aceita uma cerveja? — Ele perguntou casualmente, já abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de lá. Sua mente o mandava recusar e ir embora o mais rápido possível dali, mas a garganta de Jensen estava seca.

E parte dele ainda queria ficar perto de Jared.

_Merda!_

— Tudo bem. — Ele aceitou, pegando a cerveja e a abrindo rapidamente, dando um longo gole nela. Seu corpo esquentava e seu coração acelerava, sentia-se suar frio apenas por ficar sozinho com Jared. Era algo que ele não deveria fazer, era algo que ele _evitava_ fazer. Na última vez, não tinha dado muito certo. Jensen havia fraquejado e o _beijado._

Ainda se lembrava da cena, ainda se lembrava daquela babá beijando Jared em seu escritório e do ciúme louco e doentio que Jensen sentiu no mesmo instante.

O moreno bebeu um pouco da própria cerveja e então encarou o chão. Ele parecia estar meio incerto, o que raramente acontecia. Geralmente Jared parecia tão certo de si, tão confiante e convicto.

Jensen apertou a garrafa com força, sentindo o gelado nas mãos.

— Obrigado. — Jared finalmente disse. — Por... Por ter vindo e levado a gente no cinema. Foi divertido. A Amie adorou.

Jensen não confiava na própria voz, então optou por sorrir de leve.

Sorriso esse que morreu quando o loiro escutou as próximas palavras do moreno:

— Eu não achei que você viria... Depois do que aconteceu no meu escritório.

Jensen apertou mais ainda a garrafa, dando um gole nela para ter um pretexto para ficar quieto. Ele queria mandar Jared _calar a boca,_ não tocar naquele assunto, mas ele ainda não confiava na própria voz.

O moreno respirou fundo e olhou para o lado. Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele parecia incomodado com algo. Parecia estar querendo dizer alguma coisa que não tinha certeza se deveria e, o fato de não conseguir falar essa coisa, o estivesse incomodando. Desde o encontro com Tom no estacionamento, Jensen notou que o comportamento de Jared havia mudado. Por experiência própria, sabia o porquê daquilo. Ciúmes. Como na última vez que os dois saíram com seus amigos e Tom estava lá, dando em cima de Jensen.

O loiro fechou os olhos quando se lembrou de Jared o beijando feito um animal depois quando estavam sozinhos, como se quisesse marcar território.

Isso confundia Jensen. Se Jared não se importava com ele, se tudo havia sido uma mentira, então por que o ciúme?

"_Provavelmente afetava seu ego não ser o único com uma chance comigo",_ Jensen pensou no automático, sentindo raiva.

— Eu não acredito que você aceitou sair com o Tom. — Jared quebrou o silêncio, aborrecido. Jensen se surpreendeu com a mudança de tópico, mais surpreso ainda por Jared ter tido a coragem de dizer aquilo. — Ele não merece alguém como você.

A respiração de Jensen parou. O loiro encarou o moreno nos olhos. Quando as palavras finalmente foram absorvidas, ele não se aguentou e riu.

Riu com amargura e deboche.

— O quê? — Disse indignado, incrédulo. Jared o encarou, com menos certeza ainda. — Como é? Alguém como eu? Por favor, defina alguém como eu. Melhor, defina alguém como ele.

Antes que o moreno pudesse pensar em uma resposta, o mais velho disse, ainda rindo sem a mínima vontade:

— Não, melhor ainda, Jared... Me diga quem é que eu mereço. — Colocou a cerveja em cima da mesa. — Se não é um médico, um cara bacana, uma boa pessoa, bonito... Quem é que _eu_ mereço?

Como suspeitava, Jared não disse nada. A falta de palavras da parte do moreno irritou mais ainda Jensen, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deu coragem para continuar a falar:

— Alguém como _você?_ — Os olhos de Jared se arregalaram. O tom de voz de Jensen era ácido. — Um mentiroso, dissimulado, que trai as pessoas, que fica com alguém casado e... Essa é boa: faz apostas com os amigos de que pode pegar qualquer otário que aparecer na sua frente, só pra mostrar que é o gostosão?

Jensen finalmente se calou, respirando fundo. Há tempos ele vinha se controlando para não tocar naquele assunto, para não deixar cair tijolo por tijolo da sua parede de proteção e dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, não queria sequer pensar no seu passado com Jared. Era perigoso demais.

Mas lá estava ele fazendo tudo o que não deveria.

Jared colocou a cerveja em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e fixou seu olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

— Eu não vou dizer que não fiz nada disso. — Ele disse, e sua voz estava assustadoramente calma. — Eu menti, fui um dissimulado e um cretino boa parte da minha vida, Jen. Eu dormi com a esposa do Tom, enquanto ela ainda estava casada com ele. Mas não foi do jeito que você deve estar imaginando.

Diante do olhar descrente de Jensen, Jared prosseguiu.

— Eu era jovem demais e estúpido demais. Ela estava numa fase vulnerável da vida dela. Aconteceu, e não foi certo. Eu terminei antes que as coisas ficassem graves demais. Mas Tom e eu... Esse ódio que ele sente por mim não tem só a ver com a traição.

— Não é da minha conta. — Jensen disse.

— Eu sei. E não estou querendo me justificar, só explicar. Quanto à aposta... Eu realmente fiz aquilo. Eu fiz uma aposta com o Chad, topei te levar pra cama só pra provar que eu poderia ter quem eu quisesse.

Jensen ficou tenso com a simples menção da palavra _aposta._

— E o quê? Foi diferente? Que merda clichê você vai me dizer agora, Jared? Que você se apaixonou por mim? — Jensen retrucou, rindo, amargo. O olhar de Jared era triste, Jensen quase sentiu culpa por debochar do moreno dessa maneira.

— Você não acha que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu? Você não acha que poderia me fazer cair de quatro por você, Jen?

— Eu não acho e não quero saber. — Jensen disse, fazendo menção de sair dali antes que as coisas ficassem graves, antes que seu lado racional cedesse àquela parte insana sua que queria desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras de Jared. Mas então o moreno o segurou pelo braço, impedindo Jensen de ir embora, mantendo-se próximo demais do loiro.

— Jen... Eu... — O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você pode chamar de _merda clichê,_ mas é a verdade. Eu sinto muito. Eu não tive a oportunidade de te dizer, antes, mas eu sinto muito.

Jensen fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo.

_1, 2, 3..._

— Eu sei que não há perdão para o que eu fiz, mas eu precisava que você soubesse que...

— _Jared._ — Ele disse em tom de aviso. Jared o ignorou:

— Nem tudo foi uma mentira, Jen. Eu não poderia ter fingido tudo aquilo. Eu_ não_ fingi.

Aquelas palavras o fizeram se lembrar das mensagens de voz que Jared lhe deixara aquele dia, um ano atrás.

"_Me diz que eu fingi tudo isso. Me diz que não significou porra nenhuma e eu juro que te deixo em paz. Eu repeti pra mim mesmo que você era só uma maldita aposta, mas quando eu te conheci, quando eu realmente te conheci... Eu sei lá, acho que foi antes, acho que foi no momento em que eu olhei pra você e você abriu sua boca pela primeira vez e..."_

"_Eu... Eu te amo"_

O universo gostava de rir da cara de Jensen. Ele deveria estar acostumado com isso.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que talvez você nunca me perdoe, mas eu...

— Eu preciso ir. — Jensen disse, cortando o assunto. Ele precisava sair dali _agora. _Então por que é que ele não estava indo? Jensen devia ter muito pouca auto-estima mesmo.

Jared percebeu que ele estava abalado e que aquele assunto em especial havia sido o motivo para deixá-lo assim. E como ele poderia não ter percebido? Quando estava perto de Jared, Jensen se sentia como um livro aberto. Desconfiava que o moreno pudesse ler cada expressão em seu rosto.

O aperto em seu braço se tornou mais forte e Jared se aproximou. Jensen sentiu a respiração dele bater em seu rosto, mas se recusava a olhá-lo nos olhos agora. Não podia. Não queria.

— Jensen. Olha pra mim. — O sangue de Jensen gelou nas veias e ele quis se desvencilhar e sair correndo. Estava prestes a cometer um erro enorme. Sem volta. A voz de Jared era lenta, cheia de certeza, cheia de convicção. Jensen, sem querer saber o motivo, virou o rosto e finalmente o fitou.

_Deus,_ ele precisava sair dali. Por que não estava indo embora? Por quê?

Os dois já sabiam a resposta.

— _Por favor._ — Jensen pediu antes que pudesse calar a maldita boca, e ele pareceu suplicante demais. Por favor, o quê, Jensen? Jared parecia estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa, parecia ter visto através do muro que Jensen havia construído para guardar aqueles sentimentos, sentimentos que ele não queria pensar a respeito.

Como, por Deus, Jensen pôde achar por um segundo que seria capaz de resistir à Jared?

— Eu te amo. — Jared disse simplesmente.

Os lábios do moreno encontraram os seus enquanto essas três palavras ecoavam dentro de sua mente. Já as tinha escutado antes, milhares de vezes, da própria boca de Jared. Queria acreditar nelas, sempre quis acreditar nelas quando as escutava. Era como um soco em seu estômago ouvi-las agora, enquanto olhava para os olhos fechados de Jared, enquanto o tinha tão próximo de si.

Ele ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando os lábios de Jared tocaram os seus sem certeza, como se o moreno esperasse que a qualquer segundo Jensen o afastasse. Foi tão de repente, que o loiro se assustou, mas não o suficiente para empurrá-lo e sair daquela casa como se estivesse fugindo do próprio Diabo.

Jared apenas encostou os lábios nos seus sem iniciar um beijo mais profundo. Ele estava lhe dando uma saída. Uma alternativa. E essa era a resposta que Jared precisava: se Jensen correspondesse e ficasse, significava que ele o queria. Se fosse embora, então tudo estava acabado. Não haveria conserto.

Jensen, que antes estava tenso, sentiu o corpo relaxar.

_Foda-se,_ ele pensou.

E beijou Jared de volta.

* * *

.

.

**Nota da Autora²:** Olááá procês! :D Por favor, não me matem por terminar o capítulo aí! É que eu andava fazendo capítulos tão longos e algumas pessoas não estavam gostando muito, então resolvi que escreveria menos em cada capítulo. Ou seja, se continuasse daí, ele iria ficar _enorme. _Enfim, peço desculpas pela demora com a atualização. Nem vou tentar me justificar, não tem justificativa. Só espero que ninguém tenha abandonado a leitura. Espero também que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo :) Aliás, seria MUITO legal se vocês comentassem e me deixassem saber o que acharam dele!

Eu não lembro se comentei antes, mas graças a Teh agora esse universo aí de **Intenções** e** Consequências**, tem um nome: **The Bet 'Verse**. Sempre que vocês acharem alguma fic com _The Bet 'Verse_ antes no título, no meu perfil, é porque é alguma fic sobre esse universo desse Jared e desse Jensen em especial. Por falar nisso, eu fiz um pequeno POV do Jensen que se passa _antes_ do início de Consequências e _depois_ do final de Intenções. Não sei se alguém vai ler, mas senti vontade de escrever mesmo assim para quem se interessar. Vou postar daqui a pouco :) Era isso. MUITO OBRIGADA a todas as reviews lindas que vocês me mandaram nesse meio tempo. Espero que alguém ainda continue aí comigo, lendo a fic! :D :D Beijos, e até o próximo! :3


	9. Capítulo 9

**—**

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_**—**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

* * *

_Foda-se,_ ele pensou.

E beijou Jared de volta.

Foi como se um imenso peso tivesse sido arrancado de seus ombros. Por um momento, apenas naquele momento, ele se permitiu esquecer o resto do mundo e corresponder ao beijo de Jared; sentir os lábios do mais novo tocar os seus daquela maneira tão característica, que trazia tantas memórias à tona; sentir a mão de Jared tocar sua face, quase cobrir todo o seu rosto enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo que fazia Jensen sentir-se fora do próprio corpo.

Agarrou o tecido da camiseta do moreno. O beijo se tornou mais forte — como tudo o que Jensen sentia naquele instante.

Se parasse para analisar, se parasse para imaginar o que teria dito se tivessem lhe falado que se encontraria nesta situação, talvez Jensen risse do absurdo que tudo era. Diria que tinha passado tempo demais sofrendo por Jared para jogar tudo fora por causa de um dia agradável, por causa de uma declaração barata e um beijo bem dado. Teria rido, porque era mesmo muito absurdo. Jensen não era tão idiota a esse ponto, sempre havia sido muito inteligente e perspicaz, mas parecia que quando o assunto era sua vida pessoal Jensen não passava de um tapado patético.

Mas já que estava aqui... Qual era o grande mal nisso? Qual era o grande mal em parar de lutar contra seus sentimentos?

Puxou a camisa de Jared com mais força do que o necessário e passou a beijá-lo com uma intensidade de tirar o fôlego. As memórias eram tantas que era impossível não se lembrar das maravilhas que Jared podia fazer com aquela boca bonita. Lembrou-se de todas as chupadas, e sentiu a louca vontade de repetir tudo outra vez, porém, num lapso de sanidade, se lembrou que estava fodendo a boca de Jared em plena cozinha e que o quarto de Amie ficava a pouca distância dali.

Ele sussurrou _"Amie"_ contra os lábios do moreno, lembrando-o de que a menina ainda estava na casa. Jared percebeu o que ele quis dizer instantaneamente e, sem tirar seus lábios dos de Jensen, passou a guiá-lo na direção do banheiro mais próximo. _"Questão de lógica",_ Jensen pensou. O quarto do executivo ficava no segundo andar ao lado do quarto de Amie — ele deduziu —, a sala e cozinha estavam fora de cogitação, então só restava o banheiro.

E Jensen não se importava nem um pouquinho desde que tivesse Jared de quatro o mais rápido possível.

Os dois entraram no banheiro e só aí pararam de se beijar. Jared trancou a porta e nesse meio tempo os olhos do loiro percorreram todo o local. Era um banheiro pequeno, mas bonito, bem decorado.

Na verdade um lavabo, contendo apenas uma pia e um vaso sanitário. Os tons de cores variavam entre o claro e o escuro, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o imenso espelho que cobria toda uma parede, com apenas uma pia arredondada acolhida por uma bancada de mármore de cor acinzentada. Era tudo muito bonito e bem planejado por mais simples que fosse, e parecia ter custado um bom dinheiro — algo que fez Jensen sorrir de lado; não importava o quanto ele achava que Jared tinha mudado, algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas.

O moreno, assim que trancou a porta, se voltou para o loiro. Ele tinha uma expressão esperançosa no rosto, um meio sorriso de quem não acredita que aquilo está realmente acontecendo com ele. Jensen sentiu vontade de rir alto, sem saber muito bem o motivo.

Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo ou algo assim.

— Tira a camisa. — Jensen disse num sussurro rouco de voz. Quando beijou Jared aquele dia na empresa e sentiu o corpo forte do moreno por baixo do terno caro, quis desesperadamente vê-lo sem roupa alguma para poder contornar os músculos de Jared — se possível, com a própria língua.

O tempo, agora, era pouco para isso, mas mesmo assim Jensen precisava vê-lo sem aquela maldita camisa.

Jared, sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou a camisa do corpo num movimento rápido de adolescente prestes a se dar bem pela primeira vez na vida — sexualmente falando —, deixou-a cair em algum ponto no chão e voltou-se para Jensen. Ele respirava rápido e estava muito ansioso, Jensen pôde notar.

Caminhou em direção a Jared sentindo a própria respiração lhe faltar. Se estivesse bêbado, poderia acreditar que estava tendo outro sonho erótico a respeito do moreno e que a qualquer hora acordaria sozinho na cama excitado e frustrado demais consigo mesmo. Porém, quando tocou a pele quente do outro, sentiu que tudo era muito real. Tão real, que era melhor Jensen evitar pensar sobre o assunto.

A realidade conseguia ser incrivelmente cruel quando queria.

— Jensen, eu... — Jared mordiscou o lábio inferior, como que querendo dizer algo sem saber muito bem como escolher as palavras. Jensen deslizou, lentamente, a mão pela pele de Jared até alcançar a região do coração. Pôde sentir os batimentos cardíacos intensos. Deslizou-a de novo, descendo, descendo, em direção ao jeans de Jared. O moreno prendeu a respiração e suspirou quando sentiu Jensen tocá-lo por cima da roupa.

Jared já estava excitado.

Jensen desafivelou o cinto, devagar, e então abriu o zíper da calça. Sentiu a boca salivar quando bateu os olhos no pênis de Jared, ereto, coberto apenas pela _boxer._

— Olha só pra você, Jared. — Ele disse, sem perceber. — Você é perfeito. Tão perfeito... Não sei o que vou fazer com você. O que eu vou fazer com você?

A pergunta não era para ter um cunho sexual, afinal Jensen sabia muito bem o que faria com Jared _sexualmente_, era mais o que ele faria com aquelas coisas loucas que Jared o fazia sentir.

Não esperava uma resposta.

— O que você quiser. — Jared murmurou; a voz entrecortada porque Jensen tinha entrado com a mão por dentro da peça íntima para começar a masturbá-lo. — O-O que... Você quiser... _Jensen._

Ele engoliu em seco e Jensen apreciou o movimento da garganta de Jared trabalhando. Era tudo muito surreal, não acreditava que estava ali. Aproximou-se e tocou com a boca o pescoço suado de Jared. Chupou a pele, com a intenção de deixar uma marca. Jared gemeu baixinho, se contendo. Jensen deslizou os lábios até alcançar o ombro, chupando outra vez, marcando toda a pele de Jared.

— Jensen, eu preciso... — Jensen tocou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, sentindo vontade de rir quando Jared deixou escapar um grunhido de insatisfação por Jensen parar de tocá-lo, e beijou-o calando qualquer comentário que Jared estivesse prestes a fazer. Quando se afastou, Jared deixou escapar:

— Eu te amo _tanto,_ Jen.

Num piscar de olhos, foi como se a realidade voltasse a Jensen. Dura e crua. Ele ficou tenso de repente, mas Jared não pareceu notar. Jared tinha que abrir a boca, não tinha? Ele tinha que abrir a boca e falar _aquilo;_ tinha que dizer coisas que Jensen não estava interessado em escutar.

— Quero você em frente aquele espelho, Jared. Quero você de frente para ele. — Jensen disse, apontando para o grande espelho no banheiro. Jared piscou os olhos, confuso. Jensen sorriu, um sorriso enviesado. Colou a boca na orelha de Jared e sussurrou:

— Quero que se veja enquanto eu estiver te fodendo. Quero que veja como é que você fica quando estou dentro de você.

Jared deixou escapar um gemido bem mais alto e ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de ir para frente da bancada, espalmar suas mãos na superfície fria do mármore e espiar Jensen pelo reflexo do espelho. Jensen sorriu, apreciador. Ele se aproximou lentamente de Jared, contemplando a visão. Jared meio arcado, com as mãos na bancada, e o traseiro em sua direção; descoberto da cintura para cima, com a calça jeans aberta quase caindo de seus quadris.

Sua respiração falhou, mas voltou quando Jared fez menção de alcançá-lo com as mãos.

— Não. Parado. — Jensen ordenou, no que o moreno obedeceu. Posicionou-se atrás de Jared, puxando as calças do moreno para baixo e então a _boxer._ Jared gemeu outra vez quando sentiu sua ereção livre. Jensen encostou seu corpo ao de Jared, e o mais novo fechou os olhos quando sentiu o contato das peças de roupa de Jensen em sua pele tão sensível.

Jensen admirou a vista pelo espelho, tocando Jared; envolvendo a ereção do moreno com sua mão e permitindo que Jared fodesse o buraco que seu punho fazia. O moreno passou a gemer daquela maneira tão deliciosa, e com a mão livre Jensen abriu a própria calça livrando sua ereção que parecia desesperada em obter o alívio. Seu toque podia ser firme e certo, mas Jensen sentia que todo seu corpo estava tremendo. Jared abriu os olhos e o encarou pelo reflexo, olhos esverdeados escuros de prazer e expectativa. Jensen mordeu de leve o ombro do moreno, sentindo seu gosto, deixando outra marca.

Como que provocando, Jared jogou seu quadril na direção da ereção de Jensen e o loiro sentiu a respiração fugir quando seu pênis tocou aquela região sem penetrá-la.

— _Jensen_. — Jared murmurou. Jensen mordeu o ombro dele com mais força para se impedir de dizer seu nome, e agarrou a cintura de Jared. Seus toques precisos e bem pensados se perderam, e de repente tudo o que Jensen podia ver era Jared e sentir aquele desejo insano que retinha pelo moreno. Não se importava mais com lógica e razão, só sabia que precisava tê-lo.

E _agora._

Se fosse em outra época, Jensen tomaria seu tempo, iria devagar. Ele tocaria Jared e o provocaria, ele sentiria prazer em ver o moreno louco de desejo, ele se _importaria._ Mas não dessa vez, dessa vez Jensen não queria se importar.

Ele olhou ao redor, não havia nenhum tipo de lubrificante, mas havia sabonete líquido numa saboneteira cromada. Não era o lubrificante perfeito, mas quebraria o galho. Jensen alcançou a saboneteira e pressionou o botão, derrubando o produto nas mãos até obter a quantidade suficiente.

Com o indicador, ele tocou Jared naquela região sensível, sentindo o músculo na ponta do dedo. O moreno prendeu a respiração e Jensen o penetrou. Com alguma dificuldade no início. Ele preparou o mais novo para recebê-lo sem muita paciência, dois dedos e movimentos rápidos. Ele quase podia notar que a respiração de Jared estava ficando agitada, mas o loiro não saberia dizer se era prazer ou desconforto ou, talvez, os dois. E quando parou para pensar, algo dentro dele o impediu, dizendo que _não _importava.

Guiou sua ereção até a região, sentindo seu próprio coração na garganta, batendo extremamente rápido em expectativa e Jensen não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele viu pelo reflexo do espelho Jared fechar os olhos com força e morder o lábio inferior quando Jensen começou a penetrá-lo.

Dessa vez a expressão no rosto do mais jovem era, definitivamente, de dor.

— Qual é o problema, Jared? — Seu lado venenoso retrucou, querendo atingir Jared de mais uma maneira. — Desse jeito vou achar que ninguém te fodeu desde a última vez.

Palavras mesquinhas e cruéis, péssima hora para citar o passado e ainda mais de maneira tão barata, mas Jensen não conseguiu se controlar. Era mesmo muita hipocrisia Jared achar que tudo seria um conto de fadas após todas as porcarias que ele tinha feito Jensen passar. Era mesmo muita hipocrisia e fantasia. Quem sabe assim ele não compreenderia, _finalmente _compreenderia, o estrago que tinha causado.

O corpo do moreno ficou mais tenso do que já estava, e sua respiração parou. Jensen viu o choque tomar conta do rosto do moreno, seguido de surpresa e então, por fim, tristeza.

Jensen, o próprio, ficou chocado. _Jared _não deveria ficar chocado com uma frase daquelas, mas de repente... De repente Jensen suspeitou que fosse mesmo verdade. Ninguém havia fodido Jared desde a última vez entre os dois.

Mas isso era impossível, não era? Totalmente absurdo. Jared era uma _vadia,_ pelo amor de Deus!

Evitou pensar naquilo, simplesmente evitou. Não queria se importar e nem dar tempo para seu cérebro assimilar a coisa ou Jensen sentir culpa. Ele não deveria sentir culpa. Não era problema seu. Era absurdo. Jared não importava. Jared era um cretino mentiroso, era isso o que ele era. Só isso.

Começou a se movimentar sem dar tempo para Jared assimilar nada. Agarrou a cintura do moreno e gemeu de prazer quando sua ereção deslizou naquela entrada tão justa. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo todo febril. Ele fechou os olhos, se recusando a olhar Jared, ver a expressão em seu rosto agora. Mordeu seu ombro outra vez, com força, se proibindo de dizer qualquer merda do tipo _"Jared"_ ou _"Eu te amo"._ Recusando-se a dizer qualquer coisa incoerente com um tom de voz necessitado e cheio de sentimento. Ele deveria estar se lixando, porra! Não era esse todo o propósito daquela merda toda?

Jared não fez nada para impedi-lo, e Jensen o _detestou _por isso.

Seus dedos apertaram a cintura do mais novo e ele começou a fodê-lo da maneira mais forte, imprecisa e rude possível. Muito diferente da última vez entre os dois, ele tinha certeza que Jared estava se lembrando; muito parecido com a última vez que Jensen transou com alguém, fodendo uma prostituta qualquer sem se importar com o prazer alheio, em proporcionar prazer em alguém que não fosse ele mesmo.

Mesmo assim, Jared continuou a movimentar seu corpo de encontro ao de Jensen, e quando o loiro abriu os olhos, o que viu nos olhos esverdeados de Jared o quebrou em pedaços.

Seu lado mesquinho quis rir. Por que Jared parecia tão desolado e decepcionado? Jensen sabia que ele não era ingênuo a ponto de imaginar que tudo ficaria bem, que _Jensen _estava bem.

Ignorou a culpa e continuou o que estava fazendo, puxou os cabelos de Jared e a cabeça do moreno fez um movimento para trás. Jared fechou os olhos, contendo os sons que queria fazer. Jensen sentiu vontade de tocá-lo e parar de machucá-lo daquela maneira, sabia que a parte física era nada em comparação a parte psicológica. Sabia que sexo rude não era a pior das coisas, mas sim a maneira fria com que tocava Jared e fazia sexo com ele, como se ele fosse qualquer um na sua cama.

Quis rir mais ainda, por que era isso o que Jensen foi para ele, não era?

_Cretino._

Jensen largou o cabelo de Jared e encostou a testa no ombro suado dele, fechou os olhos com força e se detestou de maneiras que não conseguia descrever. Jensen tinha se tornado um ser humano horrível.

"_Eu te amo",_ seus lábios se movimentaram contra a pele de Jared, mas nenhum som realmente saiu de sua boca. Jensen não poderia, não poderia dizer aquilo a Jared. Não poderia confessar a ele que o amava, e que o desejava tanto; que o queria, mas que isso o estava matando; que numa mentira, Jared o tinha feito se apaixonar.

Ele gozou dentro de Jared, não viu se o moreno o tinha acompanhado ou não. Continuou com a testa encostada no ombro de Jared e manteve seus olhos fechados. Após breves segundos, Jensen forçou-se a erguer a cabeça e fitar o mais novo nos olhos.

Prendeu a respiração outra vez.

Culpa.

Que merda Jensen tinha feito?

Jared estava com a cabeça baixa, e suas mãos estavam brancas por culpa da força com que ele havia segurado a pia. O suor descia de seu rosto, de seu peitoral, era uma visão tão simples mas que dizia mais do que mil palavras poderiam dizer. Ele ergueu o rosto e fitou o loiro, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se conteve. Em seu olhar havia algo que ele nunca havia direcionado a Jensen antes, não era ódio, não era desprezo, era dor. Confusão, angústia, dor. Dor por ter achado algo, e por ter tido esse algo arrancado de suas mãos de maneira tão insensível.

Jensen retirou seu membro de dentro dele e engoliu em seco. Jared deixou escapar um gemido quando se encontrou vazio. Ele se manteve na mesma posição enquanto as mãos trêmulas de Jensen subiam sua calça e fechavam seu zíper. Seu coração batia descontrolado no peito e ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia pensar que tinha ferrado com tudo, que tinha machucado Jared e que o moreno não merecia nada daquilo. Não merecia ser tratado como um objeto, por mais merda que ele tivesse feito na vida e por mais que tivesse mentido e machucado Jensen.

Ele_ não_ merecia aquilo.

O próprio Jensen não merecia esse seu comportamento, era como se ele não se conhecesse. Jensen não era assim. Jensen nunca machucaria alguém por motivos mesquinhos e pessoais e, mesmo assim, lá estava ele fazendo o que achou que nunca faria: machucando Jared indescritivelmente. E por mais merda que Jared tivesse feito, e por mais que Jensen estivesse ferido e quebrado, nada disso justificava suas ações.

Foi como se o baque de tudo o que fez a Jared nesta noite caísse sobre sua cabeça de uma só vez, sem piedade. Por amor, por uma decepção amorosa, por uma mentira, por ter trancado aqueles sentimentos de rancor dentro do peito durante tanto tempo, era a causa de Jensen ter se transformado nessa pessoa nojenta.

Então por que Jensen não dizia algo a Jared? Por que Jensen não fazia alguma coisa e...?

— Jen. — Jared o chamou, quando percebeu que Jensen estava dando passos hesitantes para trás. — Jen, espera...

— Isso foi um erro — Jensen disse de repente, passando a mão pelo cabelo e sentindo vontade de vomitar. — _Um erro._

— Jensen!

Jensen não esperou, não disse mais nada. Já havia arrumado a calça e subido o zíper, então só fechou o cinto e ajeitou sua camisa de maneira apressada e desajeitada. Em sua cabeça corria milhares de pensamentos — aquilo havia sido um erro, um erro sem tamanhos; ficar com Jared aquela noite, machucá-lo assim.

— Jensen, fala comigo. — Jared havia levantado a calça, sem se preocupar em fechar zíper ou cinto. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele tentava alcançar Jensen e Jensen se afastava, balançando a cabeça em movimentos negativos. Precisava sair dali. Precisava ficar longe de Jared. Ele foi até a porta e a destrancou, ainda escutou Jared pedindo para ele não ir embora daquele jeito, para falar com ele, dizer qualquer coisa, dizer que aquilo não havia sido um erro.

Mas Jensen não tinha resposta para nenhum desses pedidos.

— Não me segue. — Ele disse, bruscamente e direto. Não queria conversar com Jared, queria sair dali e só.

Então ele saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Seu corpo o guiou para fora da casa, porém Jensen nem notou porque parecia que sua mente estava em outro lugar. Ele queria vomitar, ele queria gritar. Estava sentindo tanta coisa nesse instante e não saberia nem por onde começar para descrever uma por uma. Entrou no carro e segurou o volante com as mesmas mãos trêmulas que tocaram Jared grosseiramente.

Ele não olhou para trás, só voltou para a casa de Lauren.

**J&J**

O sol invadiu o quarto cruelmente anunciando que a manhã havia chegado. Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro, tentando proteger seus olhos das luzes agora que havia recuperado a consciência. Não havia dormido muito na noite passada. Seu corpo todo doía e protestava a cada movimento, e sua vontade era a de ficar naquela cama pelo resto do dia, mas sabia que precisava acordar e ir trabalhar. Sabia que Genevieve chegaria a qualquer momento para pegar Amie e que a menina deveria estar pronta para a escola e...

— Merda! Cacete! — Jared se levantou, esfregando os olhos e contendo o outro palavrão que estava pronto para sair de sua boca quando sentiu _aquela_ região doer ao se sentar. O dia anterior tinha sido perfeito, mas a noite passada o deixara sentindo-se um lixo.

Resmungou e saiu da cama. Seus olhos procuraram o relógio digital que ficava ao lado de sua cama e ele se assustou quando viu que estava atrasado.

— Porra! Não acredito! — Ele correu atrás de roupas limpas e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho de gato. Não sabia o que pensar sobre a noite anterior, sobre Jensen. O dia tinha sido agradável e divertido, e a noite prometia. Mas tudo tinha caminhado de maneira inesperada, de um jeito que Jared não estava preparado. Ele sabia que Jensen, provavelmente, guardava rancores sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles no passado e Jared não o culpava, mas então Jensen o beijou... Jensen lhe deu esperanças e daí...

Disse que tudo havia sido um_ erro._

Jared mal conseguia se movimentar pois seu corpo protestava mais ainda. Jensen havia sido rude, grosseiro, insensível; havia-o tocado de maneira diferente, feito Jared se sentir mais raso do que o chão. Ele se sentiu um lixo, se sentiu usado, se sentiu _algo. _Uma coisa submissa proporcionando prazer a Jensen enquanto o loiro ferrava com seus sentimentos da maneira mais sádica possível.

Respirou fundo e se enxugou, evitando pensar nisso. Precisava correr e arrumar as coisas de Amie enquanto preparava o café dela. A Diretora da escola o xingaria mais ainda pelo atraso e Morgan comeria seu rabo por chegar tarde no trabalho, mas ele não tinha escolha. Precisava levá-la até a escola já que Genevieve não viria, já que Jared havia feito o favor de ferrar com isso também.

Era um idiota que só machucava as pessoas, de verdade.

Acordou Amie quando ficou pronto e a menina foi se arrumar enquanto ele corria e fazia o café. Estava tudo uma loucura e o relógio não tinha clemência alguma. O café ficou amargo e ele viu que não tinha comprado leite. O nó da sua gravata estava horrível e seu terno um pouco amassado, seu cabelo estava em estado crítico e Jared não conseguia fazer a porra do lanche de Amie. Em algum momento ele parou no meio da cozinha, respirando fundo antes que começasse a chorar de nervosismo e raiva. Antes que a avalanche de coisas que estava sentindo explodisse de uma vez só.

A omelete havia queimado.

— Jared? — Alguém chamou da porta de entrada. Jared se assustou e virou com tudo, encarando Genevieve.

— Gene! — Disse, desesperado, aliviado por vê-la ali. Mas daí se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles e o alívio passou, sendo esmagado por apreensão, mas a esperança continuou. — Gene, o que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

A morena fechou a porta e entrou, colocando o lanche de Amie em cima da mesa. Ela parecia hesitante, incerta, olhou ao redor e então encarou a pequena fumaça saindo da frigideira que continha o que deveria ter sido uma omelete. Seu olhar pousou em Jared.

— Você está péssimo. — Ela disse. Jared sorriu tristemente.

— A omelete queimou. — Ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse o motivo para ele estar se sentindo uma perfeita merda. Genevieve encarou-o com piedade.

— Sinto muito. — Ela disse. — Quer que eu... Prepare algo para vocês?

Jared arregalou os olhos, e a surpresa e confusão deveriam ser óbvias em seu rosto, porque a morena prosseguiu:

— Olha, Jare... Eu... Eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. — Ela parou, mantendo seus olhos nos dele. — Sinto muito por ter desaparecido também, é que eu precisava de um tempinho para... Você sabe.

— Não, eu sei. Não precisa explicar. Tudo bem. — Ele disse, rápido demais.

— Você já arrumou alguém? Pra cuidar da Amie? — Ela perguntou, mudando a postura e o assunto. Jared suspirou.

— Eu não tive tempo. Você... Você acha que eu preciso arrumar outra pessoa? — Ele disse, indiretamente perguntando se Genevieve continuaria a cuidar de Amie, a fazer parte da vida deles, ou se cairia fora; ou se fosse impossível demais para ela ficar perto de Jared depois da declaração.

Genevieve mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o lanche da menina.

— Eu gosto muito da Amie. Ela não tem culpa se eu — _"Me apaixonei por você",_ mas ela não disse nada. — Eu queria continuar cuidando dela, se estiver tudo bem pra você. Eu sei que vai ser um pouco estranho no início, mas mesmo assim eu queria... Eu queria que pudéssemos continuar amigos, Jared. Sua amizade é muito importante pra mim e eu... Não quero perder vocês.

Ele soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando, e suspirou com alívio. Sentiu vontade de ir até lá e abraçar Genevieve, mas se conteve. Ele sorriu. Genevieve sorriu também.

— Você não vai nos perder, Gene. Eu fico muito feliz em escutar isso. Eu odiaria perder sua amizade.

A morena sorriu mais ainda, acenando positivamente com a cabeça sem dizer mais nada.

— Ótimo. Eu vou fazer algo pra vocês comerem, então, porque essa sua omelete está um desastre.

Jared riu com vontade, mas não precisou dizer mais nada porque Amie havia se juntado a eles.

Sabia que no início seria estranho, constrangedor, mas esperava que pelo menos as coisas entre ele e Genevieve se ajeitassem.

**J&J**

Genevieve acenou para Jared do seu carro, assistindo o moreno sumir de vista com seu Jaguar. Ela suspirou, exausta. Não porque estava cuidando de Amie ou porque tinha acordado cedo àquela manhã para fazer o lanche da menina; e sim porque acordou cedo já que não conseguiu dormir muito, quebrando a cabeça enquanto pensava se era mesmo uma boa ideia ir falar com Jared ou não.

As coisas estavam tão confusas na sua mente, tudo parecia tão complicado, mas de uma coisa a morena estava certa: não perderia a amizade de Jared por nada nesse mundo.

Disfarçou a expressão no rosto para Amie não notar nada — aquela menina, por mais que não entendesse de assuntos de adultos, tinha uma percepção incrível para notar quando as coisas não estavam certas — e sorriu, dizendo para ela colocar o cinto. Ligou o rádio do carro e começou a dirigir.

Genevieve nunca se deu muito bem nesse lance de amor.

Lembrava-se... Já estava concluindo que morreria solteira com um ou dois gatos quando um carro de mudança estacionou na casa ao lado. Ela estava no computador, no seu quarto, terminando de editar alguns vídeos quando observou um homem descer de um Jaguar que estacionou logo atrás do caminhão. Ele parecia ser muito alto e tinha cabelos castanhos rebeldes por culpa do vento. Genevieve se lembrava dessa cena como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, porque o sorriso radiante nos lábios daquele homem quando ele ajudou uma menininha a descer do carro foi o que mais a marcou naquele momento.

O sorriso tirou seu fôlego.

Ela esperou por alguma mulher sair do veículo, e isso aconteceu alguns segundos depois. Era uma mulher bonita, usava um jeans e uma camiseta branca, bem casual. Tinha cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso divertido de quem está achando graça de alguma coisa.

Genevieve pensou: _"É, homem bonito desse jeito só podia ser gay ou casado"_

Voltou ao seu trabalho e tentou esquecer o homem.

Voltou a pensar nele alguns dias depois, quando tocaram sua campainha.

Ela se recordava que passara o dia todo trabalhando, nem se preocupou em tirar o pijama ou arrumar os cabelos. Estava comendo biscoitos quando a campainha tocou, nem pensou em quem poderia ser e já foi abrindo a porta.

Arrependeu-se de não ter se arrumado nem um pouco no momento em que bateu os olhos no homem alto e bonito, seu mais novo vizinho.

"_Merda, Deus me odeia, só pode"_

— Com licença. — Ele disse, sorrindo. — Eu acabei de me mudar e ainda não tive tempo de ir ao mercado. Será que você poderia me emprestar um pouco de açúcar? Minha sobrinha quer porque quer beber o achocolatado dela com açúcar, porque o que eu comprei _não_ tem açúcar. E há essa hora acho que os mercados da vizinhança já fecharam. Prometo que devolvo assim que fizer compras esse final de semana.

Genevieve piscou os olhos, assustada com a velocidade que aquele homem tinha para dizer palavras. Ele riu, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Ah, que má educação a minha, meu nome é Jared. Seu novo vizinho. Muito prazer.

— Muito... Prazer. — Ela disse, piscando outra vez. — Genevieve, mas as pessoas me chamam de Gen por aqui. Hum... Entra, eu vou pegar o açúcar.

Ela deu passagem a Jared e foi até o armário, sentindo o rosto corar porque estava toda descabelada e vestindo _pijamas,_ mas Jared não pareceu ter notado nada.

— Bonita casa.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu para ele, enquanto colocava um pouco de açúcar em um vidro. — A sua também é bem bonita. Me lembro da senhora que morava lá.

— É, ela se mudou pro interior, não foi? Bem faz ela. Cidade grande é uma loucura.

Genevieve riu.

— Eu gosto do movimento da cidade grande. Não me acostumaria com um lugar calmo demais, eu acho. Você mora com sua sobrinha? — Ela perguntou, tentando não parecer muito curiosa.

— É, moramos eu e ela, Amie. Está uma loucura, porque eu preciso encontrar uma babá pra ela. Eu trabalho quase o dia todo, então fica difícil cuidar de tudo sozinho. Meus amigos estão me dando uma ajuda, mas não dá mais pra ficar enrolando. Admito que parte da demora seja o receio de contratar alguém que não seja... _Honesto_ ou coisa assim.

— Eu achei que você era casado. — Genevieve comentou sem querer, se amaldiçoando no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Jared pareceu, inicialmente, confuso. — A garota loira que estava com você. — Ela se bateu internamente por não ter calado logo a boca.

— Ah, você diz a Katie? Não, não. Ela é só uma amiga, um dos amigos me dando uma ajuda.

— Oh... Bem, eu... — _"Não, Genevieve, não. Menina má!"_ — Eu trabalho em casa, então costumava cuidar de algumas crianças. Fazendo um bico de babá. Se quiser posso te dar minhas referências e... Sabe como é, estou querendo começar com o pé direito. Ter inimizade com vizinhos é horrível. — Ela sorriu sem graça.

Jared riu.

— Sei bem como é.

— Então se precisar de alguma coisa, já sabe. — Ela entregou o vidro contendo o açúcar a ele.

— Muito obrigado mesmo, Genevieve.

— _Gen. _— Ela corrigiu, sorridente. — Disponha, Jared.

Jared apenas sorriu em resposta, saindo da casa e deixando Genevieve para trás com uma sensação estranha no peito e uma vontade esquisita de ficar sorrindo o dia todo. Quando se olhou no espelho, depois, xingou Deus e o mundo porque ela estava simplesmente _horrível. _Mas, posteriormente, quando Jared veio até ela perguntar se ela queria ser a babá de Amie e quando ela conheceu a menina Amie, começou a pensar que talvez Deus não a detestasse tanto assim.

— Gen! — Amie estava chamando, e a morena foi despertada de seu devaneio quando o carro logo atrás buzinou, relembrando-a de que o farol estava verde.

— Sim?

— Você estava distraída. — Amie disse do banco de trás. Gene olhou para a menina pelo reflexo do espelho e sorriu.

— Estava pensando em algumas coisas do trabalho.

— Você tá legal?

— Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. — Ela continuou a dirigir. — Seu tio me disse que vocês saíram final de semana pra ver a Era do Gelo.

Os olhos da menina brilharam.

— SIM! — Ela exclamou. — Foi o máximo! Você tinha que ter ido, Gene. O Jensen foi com a gente. Na verdade ele que convidou a gente, lembra? Lá na minha peça de teatro. Foi tão legal. Ele passou lá em casa pra buscar o tio Jared e eu. E daí nós comemos antes de assistir o filme, o tio Jared comeu tanto, Gene! Um hambúrguer _enorme!_ E daí o Jen perguntou pra onde é que ia tudo aquilo. Eu também pensei pra onde é que vai, o tio Jared come tanto, mas continua magro. Nada a ver com o que a professora fala, que quem come muita besteira acaba engordando muito e isso não faz bem a saúde. Mas, daí, o tio Jared meio que falou pra onde tudo aquilo ia, mas eu não entendi. O Jen até ficou vermelho!

Ela fez uma pausa, continuou:

— Foi muito legal. O Jensen é tão bacana e lindo. Ele tem tantas sardas e ele é tão fofo! A gente encontrou um amigo dele depois, mas eu não gostei muito dele não. AH! E a gente jogou vários jogos e ele me deu um ursinho de pelúcia tão cute, Gene! Você deveria ter ido, teria sido mais legal ainda com você lá com a gente! Na próxima você vai, não vai?

Genevieve abriu a boca para responder, mas a menina prosseguiu:

— Porque vai ter uma próxima vez. Eu fiz o Jensen prometer que ia ficar pra sempre comigo e com o Jared. E ele prometeu! Eu estava quase dormindo, mas juro que ele falou sim! — Ela parou de falar, finalmente, e manteve um sorriso enorme nos lábios como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. Genevieve abriu a boca outra vez, mas manteve-se calada.

Amie só falava tão rápido assim quando estava realmente empolgada com alguma coisa e, pelo visto, _Jensen_ a empolgava muito. Genevieve nunca a vira tão animada e feliz falando sobre alguém que não fosse seu tio Jared e sua mãe, como a via falar sobre Jensen; esse tal de Jensen parecia ser bem especial.

Algo nele a incomodava, mas ela não sabia muito bem o quê.

— Prometo que vou na próxima, Amie. Parece ter sido mesmo muito divertido.

A menina continuou narrando sua ida ao cinema até que chegassem à escola. Genevieve estacionou o carro e pegou o celular, verificando suas mensagens rapidamente. Havia uma sobre trabalho, de um dos seus amigos. Ainda estava cedo e Amie não gostava muito de entrar na escola muito antes da hora, preferindo ficar no carro conversando com Genevieve até ver alguns de seus amigos — que geralmente chegavam mais tarde.

Então, de repente, Amie a chamou.

— Sim? — Gene perguntou, enviando a mensagem de resposta e deixando o aparelho de lado, prestando atenção na menina que olhava pela janela para algo lá fora, com a testa levemente franzida.

— Olha, Gene! — Ela disse, espantada, apontando para uma direção na rua. Genevieve olhou na direção, mas só viu duas mulheres rindo e conversando, sentadas lado a lado em um banco. — Elas estavam se beijando, Gene! Eu vi! Aquela se virou e deu um beijo na outra!

Havia sido um beijo rápido, mas o suficiente para captar a atenção de Amie e despertar sua curiosidade e espanto com a cena.

Genevieve outra vez se encontrou abrindo a boca sem emitir qualquer som, era como se seu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar por alguns minutos. Ela arregalou os olhos e encarou a menina que, neste instante, olhava para ela esperando uma resposta. _"Puta merda",_ Genevieve pensou, _"Por que é que isso teve que acontecer justamente comigo e não com o Jared?"_

Obviamente, Amie estava esperando uma explicação para tal cena e do jeito que a garota era, não iria esperar até chegar em casa para o tio ter aquele papo com ela. Além do mais, era bem capaz dela contar a história aos amigos de classe e acabar tendo uma ideia toda errada sobre um simples beijo entre duas mulheres. Genevieve fechou a boca e tomou sua decisão, era melhor ter aquela conversa com Amie agora. Assim a menina não teria nenhuma ideia torta no colégio ou no mundo lá fora.

— Bem... — Ela pigarreou, tentando formular as palavras na mente antes de dizê-las a Amie. — Quando se é adulto, você se apaixona. Sabe quando você gosta muito, muito, muito mesmo de alguém? Mas é diferente de gostar de algum parente ou amigo. Você se apaixona pela pessoa, casa, tem filhos ou só mora junto, essas coisas, entende? Como seu avô e sua avó, por exemplo, ou seu tio Jeffrey e a esposa dele.

Genevieve mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando nas próximas palavras com muito cuidado.

— E quando se é adulto e se ama muito alguém dessa maneira em especial, não importa se é uma mulher ou um homem. Quando se ama muito alguém, não é importante se é um casal de mulheres ou de homens. Duas mulheres juntas ou dois homens. Isso é tão normal quanto um casal de mulher com homem. Faz parte da nossa natureza. Eu não acho que seja errado, quando o sentimento é verdadeiro. Aliás, não é errado.

Amie imediatamente fez uma careta. Ela ficou um tempo quieta absorvendo as palavras de Genevieve e quanto mais as absorvia, mais sua careta aumentava.

— Como assim? — Ela disse, parecendo ter chupado limão azedo. — Mas é beijo! Eca! Eu não gosto de beijar meninos. E nem meninas! Beijo é nojento!

Genevieve não se aguentou e riu. Por um momento ela achou que o asco de Amie fosse a respeito do casal gay, mas então se deu conta de que estava falando com uma criança; uma criança que não tinha a maldade de muitos adultos e que, Genevieve esperava, não fosse ter esse tipo de maldade nunca.

Menos tensa, ela disse:

— Ah, Amie, você diz isso agora porque é novinha. Aposto que quando for adulta vai querer beijar alguém! — Havia sorrisos no seu tom de voz. — Mas só quando for adulta, hein! Certos carinhos e gestos só adultos fazem. Beijos na boca, por exemplo, é coisa de adulto. Você não vai precisar se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa por um bom tempo.

— Todos os namorados beijam na boca? — Ela perguntou, desconfiada. Genevieve concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Geralmente, sim.

— Jensen é meu namorado. — Ela disse de repente, a testa franzida. Genevieve riu mais ainda, se lembrando da menina pedindo Jensen em namoro aquele dia na escola. — Mas eu não quero beijar ele na boca. Nem nenhum garoto. E nenhuma garota!

Ela fez careta outra vez. Genevieve apenas riu, achando engraçado na reação de Amie sobre beijos na boca. Após um tempo em silêncio, olhando pela janela, a menina tornou a encarar Gene:

— Você já beijou uma mulher? — Dessa vez, ela só parecia mesmo curiosa. Genevieve foi pega tão de surpresa que quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Eu... Ahm... — Ela sorriu, se sentindo sem graça. Deveria ter desconfiado que Amie fosse ficar curiosa sobre isso. — Não, não na boca. Mas não teria problema com isso, se realmente gostasse da garota. — Ela sorriu. Amie franziu o cenho e encarou o vidro do carro outra vez, pensativa.

Após algum tempo, ela se despediu de Genevieve e foi encontrar os amigos que haviam chegado. A morena, enquanto esperava a garota entrar na escola, pensou no que tinha acabado de acontecer e que teria que avisar a Jared que havia tido esse papo com sua sobrinha.

**J&J**

Jensen não dormiu na noite anterior.

Ele chegou em casa, tirou a roupa e foi direto para o chuveiro. Rezou para que a água que caía em seu corpo levasse embora todas aquelas preocupações, todos os pensamentos angustiados e a raiva que estava sentindo de si mesmo por ter feito o que fez com Jared.

Isso não aconteceu.

Ele colocou um moletom e caiu na cama com a esperança de dormir e não ter sonho algum.

Ao invés disso, passou a noite se revirando na cama, observando a hora passar no relógio digital e sem conseguir tirar sua mente de Jared.

De alguma maneira, quando já estava amanhecendo, caiu num sono breve que o acabou fazendo se atrasar. Acordou as pressas, se vestindo sem prestar atenção na roupa ou no terno que estava escolhendo. Foi até a cozinha sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível e uma necessidade absurda de tomar café. Pegou um remédio para enxaqueca e engoliu um comprimido a seco, e só quando guardou o frasco de volta foi que percebeu que não estava sozinho na cozinha.

Lauren e Misha.

A mesa já estava com o café e o moreno segurava um jornal, mas ele não estava mais lendo e sim encarando Jensen junto com Lauren que parecia um pouco corada. Jensen revirou os olhos, tinha certeza que Lauren estava corando porque era óbvio que Misha tinha passado a noite na casa.

— Bom dia, Jensen. — Misha e Lauren disseram ao mesmo tempo. Jensen deu as costas e serviu-se com um pouco de café preto.

— Bom dia. — Murmurou, com a voz rouca pelo sono. Lauren sorriu, não notando seu comportamento estranho, já que era normal Jensen não conversar muito a essa hora da manhã. Apesar de constrangida, a amiga parecia estar num ótimo humor. Jensen ficava feliz com isso e por ela, pelo menos a vida amorosa de alguém por ali estava dando certo.

— Eu achei que você ia dormir o dia todo. — Ela disse, ainda sorridente. — Não vi você chegar.

— Até aí, não é como se você estivesse prestando atenção nas horas... — Misha comentou, sorrindo de lado de uma maneira sugestiva que fez Lauren corar mais ainda.

— _Bobo!_ — Ela repreendeu, parecendo uma adolescente com seu primeiro namorado. — Como eu ia dizendo, estava contando ao Misha que seu irmão vai vir pra LA daqui a uns dias. Achei que seria uma boa ideia dar uma festa de boas-vindas a ele, assim a gente já reunia os amigos e eles poderiam matar as saudades. Já que desde que você chegou na cidade não falou com quase ninguém, só _trabalhou._ — Ela pareceu o repreender com o olhar, mas Jensen ignorou. — Além do mais, poderei apresentar meu _namorado _aos amigos.

Sorriu de maneira radiante a Misha que também sorriu em resposta, inclinando-se um pouco para beijar Lauren rapidamente na boca.

Jensen revirou os olhos outra vez e bebeu o café.

— Então, o que você acha, Jen?

— Sobre o quê?

— A festa! Seu irmão vir pra LA. Ele não te disse?

Estava bebendo o café quando as palavras de Lauren finalmente caíram sobre sua cabeça. O loiro arregalou um pouco os olhos. Joshua não havia comentado em nenhum telefonema que estava pensando em vir para LA e, assim, sem aviso prévio, seu irmão resolvia vir para cá sem mais e nem menos? Nem um _"Olá, Jensen. Como vai? Semana que vem vou sair do Texas e ir pra Los Angeles. Então, acho que vai chover hoje"?_

De alguma maneira isso o incomodava, tinha problemas demais para lidar no momento para ter que se preocupar com seu irmão também. Principalmente se ele descobrisse que Jensen andou vendo Jared. Joshua faria da sua vida um inferno por causa disso, com certeza.

Massageou a têmpora e deixou o café de lado.

— Tanto faz, Lauren. Faz o que você achar melhor. — Ele disse, sem o menor interesse em festa alguma. Misha olhou sugestivamente para Lauren que também o fitou, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa telepática. Jensen achou melhor sair dali logo antes que fizessem perguntas ou puxassem outro assunto. — Estou atrasado pro trabalho. Vou indo. Até mais pra vocês dois.

Ele saiu da cozinha e foi até o corredor que levava a saída da casa, estava pegando sua mochila com seu laptop e coisas pessoais quando Lauren apareceu subitamente, bloqueando a passagem da porta.

— Lauren, estou atrasado. — Jensen disse, não gostando da expressão no rosto da amiga. Quando ela fazia aquela cara, era porque estava querendo ter um papo sério com ele. E Jensen não estava com o pique para isso.

Misha continuou na cozinha, já não podia escutar a conversa dos dois.

Lauren colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou Jensen atentamente sem dizer uma única palavra. Estava preocupada com ele. Ainda mantinha contato com Joshua e o irmão mais velho do loiro havia lhe falado da fase "galinha" de Jensen; das tentativas do loiro de esquecer Jared; das noites em que saía sem dizer nada a ninguém e ia beber; das vezes em que Joshua foi obrigado a buscar Jensen em motéis baratos. Essa fase, obviamente, havia passado. Jensen já não fazia isso há um bom tempo, mas o loiro não tinha passado a noite em casa e isso deixava Lauren paranoica.

Temia que aquela fase voltasse.

— Você não passou a noite em casa. Eu te conheço, você está agindo de maneira estranha. Jensen, por favor... Não me diga que voltou a fazer aquelas coisas.

Jensen franziu o cenho.

— Aquelas coisas? De que merda você tá falan...?

— Você acha que o Josh não me contou? Jensen, eu me preocupo com você. A gente se preocupa com você, mesmo ele estando longe. Você não conversa mais, não fala mais o que está acontecendo na sua vida. Não quer conversar sobre o Jared e finge que vê-lo de novo depois de tanto tempo não o abalou. Não me diga que voltou a dormir com..._ Desconhecidos_ pra esquecê-lo, ou voltou a beber e...

— Lauren, cala a boca.

— Jensen. — Lauren o chamou, impedindo Jensen de sair. — Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. Eu quero te ajudar. Voltar para aquele caminho não vai ajudar em...

Jensen se desvencilhou bruscamente de Lauren, assustando-a. Quando a encarou, só havia raiva e tristeza em seu olhar, impaciência. Estava cansado das pessoas tomarem conta da sua vida e fazerem perguntas, estava cansado de falar sobre Jared ou pensar nele. Estava cansado disso tudo e só precisava ir para a droga do seu trabalho, passar o dia pensando no desfalque da empresa e não em sua vida amorosa ferrada.

Lauren não estava ajudando, só estava piorando tudo.

— Não é da sua conta, Lauren, o que eu faço com a merda da minha vida. Seria maravilhoso se você calasse sua boca e parasse de tentar falar sobre o Jared comigo. Por falar nisso, faz um imenso favor pra mim também: manda o Joshua cuidar da porcaria da vidinha de merda dele e parar de pensar nos meus problemas. — Jensen se exaltou, elevando a voz. A intenção não era magoar Lauren ou dizer nada daquilo, mas ele não conseguiu se parar.

Pegou sua mochila e caminhou até a porta, porém, antes de sair, tornou a encarar Lauren com um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

— Mas se isso te anima, foi com o Jared que eu transei ontem à noite, e não com uma prostituta ou um desconhecido que conheci num bar. Foi com o Jared. Pode parar de se preocupar que não vou voltar a fazer "aquelas coisas" de novo. Agora me dá licença, eu estou atrasado. — Ele não esperou resposta da amiga, saiu da casa fechando a porta com um baque forte.

Lauren levou a mão à boca, assustada. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer; na tentativa de ajudar, acabou piorando. Jensen havia dormido com _Jared _e pelo jeito que tinha acordado essa manhã, algo muito ruim tinha acontecido entre eles. Aquela história dos dois era tão complicada!

Ela voltou a si quando sentiu as mãos de Misha em seu ombro, fazendo uma leve massagem. Voltou-se para ele.

— Está tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, preocupado. Era óbvio que havia escutado o final da conversa dos dois, Jensen não tinha exatamente se preocupado em manter o tom baixo. Lauren sorriu um pouco forçado.

— Sim, está. — Pausa. Olhou para a porta, pensando em Jensen. — Vamos voltar a tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome. — Disse, disfarçando.

Misha pode ter notado ou não o clima tenso, mas por fim resolveu não dizer nada — e Lauren o agradecia imensamente por isso.

* * *

.

**NOTA:** Olá! *tira a poeira* Alguém aí? Se tiver alguém aí, jogue qualquer objeto afiado no chão! :P Agora falando sério... Vale pedir desculpas _mais uma vez_ pela demora épica? Acho que não, né? Eu espero que vocês saibam que eu pretendo finalizar todas as fics que tenho em andamento, não conseguiria viver sabendo que não terminei alguma. O capítulo chegou e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dele. Eu estava num pequeno _Hiatus_, tentando organizar minha vida pessoal e acho que consegui. Agora eu voltei e vocês vão ter que me aturar, porque eu não saio daqui tão cedo! u_ú

Milhares de agradecimentos a todas as pessoas lindas que me deixaram reviews todo esse tempo. Aliás, um imenso OBRIGADA àqueles leitores que estão comigo desde o início e também aos novos. As reviews são, realmente, meu estímulo (porque afinal de contas, quando eu parar de receber reviews vai ser o dia em que vou parar de escrever, porque ninguém quer escrever pro vento — por mais que ele seja um leitor bacana). Eu vou tentar responder todas daqui pra frente, agora que voltei do _Hiatus_ e consegui organizar um pouco minha RL. Um super beijo, gente, e até o próximo capítulo que, eu dou minha palavra, vai chegar mais cedo do que vocês imaginam :3


	10. Capítulo 10

******—**

**Consequências**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_**—**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

* * *

Ele o viu no corredor enquanto ia para seu escritório. Ele o observou, seus olhares se encontraram e Jared abaixou a cabeça por um momento antes de se focar em Chad e continuar a conversar com ele. Jensen sentiu a garganta secar, o sangue gelar; ele desviou seu olhar de Jared, ignorando o pensamento de que ele estava lindo naquela manhã como sempre, usando aquele terno com a gravata rosada e o cabelo ajeitado para trás. Ignorou a vontade que teve de ir até ele e tocá-lo, ou apenas se sentar à sua frente e o observar.

Ignorou tudo isso, porque Jensen não tinha o direito.

Não depois do que fizera a Jared aquela noite.

Continuou a caminhar, se preocupando apenas em chegar ao seu escritório. Matt Bomer, seu assistente pessoal, rapidamente foi até ele, lhe entregando uma papelada rotineira e perguntando se Jensen queria um café ou uma água porque ele estava com uma aparência horrível de quem não havia dormido. Jensen deu um meio sorriso, dizendo que não queria nada. Ele entrou no escritório e fechou a porta, respirando fundo quando por fim se encontrou sozinho na sala.

Aquela manhã havia sido difícil. Jensen teve muito trabalho para fazer, mais do que o normal por causa daquela pequena descoberta sobre a situação financeira da Explorer. Ele já havia ligado para seus chefes da Ferris & Beaver, os deixando a par de toda a situação. Neste momento, precisava decidir o que faria, e o primeiro passo era falar com o dono da Explorer, Jeffrey Morgan.

O executivo entrou no escritório de Morgan após a secretária ter anunciado que ele poderia entrar. Jeffrey também não estava com a melhor das aparências, Jensen reparou, abaixo de seus olhos havia olheiras profundas. Jensen compreendia, até porque ninguém deveria estar sentindo um estresse tão grande quanto Morgan.

Ele quase se sentia mal por ter que dar a notícia.

— Bom dia, Jensen.

— Bom dia, Morgan. — Jeffrey se levantou, apertando a mão de seu ex-contador.

Ele indicou a poltrona em frente à sua mesa, esperando Jensen se sentar. O loiro se acomodou, escolhendo as palavras perfeitas.

Resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

— Achei discrepâncias nos relatórios financeiros da empresa. — Jensen disse; sério e profissional. Jeffrey franziu o cenho, confuso por um momento. Jensen prosseguiu: — Discrepâncias sutis, mas que indicam um desvio de verba. Um valor muito alto.

— Quão alto? — Jeffrey perguntou, tão sério quanto Jensen. E o loiro apostava que ele estava começando a associar o valor ao motivo da Explorer estar quase falindo.

— Muito. O suficiente para derrubar a empresa. — Jensen disse. — E eu, como representante da Ferris & Beaver, tenho a obrigação de instaurar uma auditoria para investigar a causa dessas discrepâncias. Antes de anunciarmos a fusão ao mundo precisamos resolver isso.

Morgan encostou-se mais na poltrona, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele ficou quieto por um instante, digerindo a informação. Aquilo era muito grave, aquilo era sobre a empresa que Jeffrey havia construído com tanto suor — e por mais que Jensen sentisse pena, ele não podia demonstrar isso. Até porque no dado momento, todos eram suspeitos, até mesmo o próprio dono. Não era incomum o dono roubar a própria empresa e desaparecer do mapa com todo o dinheiro.

— A menos, é claro, que você tenha uma explicação plausível e dentro da lei para explicar o motivo da Explorer ter perdido tanto dinheiro. — Jensen fitou Morgan nos olhos, um olhar intenso e analisador. Era como se, assim, caso Morgan estivesse mentindo sobre alguma coisa, não tivesse outra opção se não dizer tudo a Jensen.

Sua postura era muito diferente da do contador que trabalhava para essa empresa um ano atrás, era a postura de um verdadeiro profissional; algo que explicava o motivo para Jensen ter adquirido um cargo de tão grande importância na Ferris & Beaver em tão pouco tempo de trabalho por lá; se Jeffrey soubesse que Jensen tinha esse potencial, teria insistido mais para o loiro ficar na Explorer.

Jeffrey o encarou, seriamente. Teria se sentindo ultrajado por Jensen sequer cogitar a ideia de ele estar envolvido nisso tudo, se não estivesse mais preocupado com o detalhe de que sua empresa estava sendo _roubada._

— Eu não tinha ideia de... Como não ficamos sabendo antes? Como ninguém percebeu? Como _eu _não percebi? — Jeffrey estava mais falando com si mesmo do que com Jensen. O loiro deu alguns segundos para o moreno associar todas aquelas novas informações, então disse:

— Eu já deixei meus chefes a par de toda a situação. E já contatei uma auditoria de confiança para fazer o trabalho. Com uma pequena ajuda de Jim Beaver e Samantha Ferris, conseguimos que a auditoria chegasse ainda hoje, pela tarde.

Jeffrey tornou a fitá-lo. Deveria ser horrível descobrir que a própria empresa estava falindo e que, para ninguém sequer notar o rombo, deveria ser alguém de dentro. Deveria ser horrível ter advogados e contadores investigando tudo, cada mínimo detalhe, tentando descobrir a causa. Deveria ser horrível, principalmente, porque Jeffrey já não estava no controle daquela situação, e sim Jensen.

— Algo a acrescentar? — Jensen perguntou. Jeffrey negou com um movimento de cabeça, ainda parecendo atordoado. — Ótimo. Qualquer movimentação financeira deverá passar por mim antes, tudo bem?

— Tudo. — Jeffrey disse, curto. Jensen balançou a cabeça num movimento positivo.

— O senhor pode convocar uma reunião de última hora com alguns funcionários da empresa? Precisamos deixá-los a par da situação. — E eles precisavam saber porque, de repente, pessoas estariam virando aquela empresa de ponta cabeça atrás de informações sobre o motivo daquele rombo financeiro.

— Teremos uma reunião ainda hoje, pode deixar. De preferência antes da chegada da auditoria. — Jeffrey respondeu não muito satisfeito com a situação toda; em parte porque um rapaz que antes havia sido seu _funcionário _estava lhe passando ordens agora.

— Muito bom. Até mais, então, Morgan. — Jensen disse brevemente, se levantando para sair. Jeffrey apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça, Jensen apostava que ele passaria o dia analisando toda a papelada sobre os andamentos financeiros da empresa com olhos de gavião.

Quando tinha chegado à porta, porém, Jensen se virou e encarou o ex-chefe uma última vez.

— Vamos encontrar o culpado, Jeffrey.

Jeffrey nada disse e então o loiro o deixou sozinho no escritório. Enquanto andava pelos corredores voltando ao seu escritório, Jensen tentou omitir o pensamento de que Jeffrey poderia ser o próprio culpado também, ou qualquer um daqueles empregados ao seu redor.

Até mesmo Jared.

**J&J**

Aquela tarde havia sido a tarde mais estranha de sua vida. Surreal. Primeiro Jared havia chegado todo sério e desanimado querendo falar apenas de trabalho, coisa estranha já que estamos falando de Jared Padalecki — a bola ambulante de alegria daquela empresa.

Parecia até que alguém havia chutado o cachorrinho do moreno.

Então Katie havia chegado toda maquiada e mais bem arrumada do que o normal, sorrindo sozinha e sendo gentil com todo mundo. Até mesmo com Chad, acreditem se quiserem: ela não havia o mandado ir se ferrar nenhuma vez naquele dia, coisa estranha para Katie Cassidy— a boca suja daquele escritório.

Então, se isso já não fosse estranho o suficiente, eles tiveram aquela reunião mais do que tensa com Jensen Ackles informando que a empresa estava sofrendo um rombo e que uma auditoria estaria investigando tudo e todos.

Muito tenso.

Ele se sentou em sua poltrona, coçando a nuca. Era surreal demais, imaginar que alguém estivesse roubando a Explorer — e que, talvez, ele ficasse desempregado por causa disso. Já tinha se acostumado com seu emprego, não estava a fim de imprimir currículo e sair fazendo entrevistas. Além do mais, aquela empresa significava o mundo para Jeffrey Morgan.

Jeffrey...

Jared, o momento todo na reunião e enquanto Jensen falava, encarara tudo menos Ackles. Ele passou um bom tempo observando a mesa, como se fosse o objeto mais interessante de todo o mundo. Katie estava ao seu lado no telefone agora, mordiscando o lábio inferior e sorrindo feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada enquanto falava com alguém.

Chad revirou os olhos, se concentrando em seu trabalho.

— Estou cercado de pessoas estranhas. — Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Começou a digitar alguma coisa, pensando que ainda tinha coisa pra caramba para fazer antes de dar o horário de ir embora quando algo chamou sua atenção. Ou melhor, alguém. Estava pensando no tão desejado horário de saída quando avistou _Morgan_ no corredor.

Seu coração deu um salto no peito. Isso sempre acontecia quando Chad o via por aí, estava começando a ficar irritante, até.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

O homem do momento. O executivo bem sucedido e sagaz, capaz de fazer os melhores negócios por culpa de sua inteligência e lábia. O homem por quem muita gente naquela empresa caía de quatro e tinha sonhos eróticos à noite.

Jeffrey Dean.

Esse nome tinha vários significados na vida de Chad, alguns que ele sequer estava pronto para admitir ainda. Ora, Chad nunca havia sido o mais romântico dos homens ou o melhor nesse lance de amor, não era à toa que nunca havia tido um relacionamento que durasse mais que dois meses. O romântico — mesmo que fosse galinha — da turma era Jared e não ele.

Havia começado há pouco tempo, esse lance entre Chad e seu chefe, mas parecia que já fazia anos. Não no sentido ruim, é claro. Tinha começado com uma cantada besta no elevador por culpa do maldito Padalecki cobrando uma aposta, mas terminou com uma carona aparentemente inocente numa festa de empresas. Chad se lembrava como se tivesse acontecido ontem mesmo; de como ele estava embriagado tentando se lembrar do endereço de casa, de o _filho da puta_ do taxista passar reto por ele o deixando para trás e, então, finalmente, Jeffrey ao seu lado oferecendo dividir o seu táxi com ele.

Chad estava tão bêbado no dia que só foi perceber as intenções de seu chefe igualmente embriagado quando, na casa de Morgan, ele o tinha beijado no meio daquela sala grande, tirando seu fôlego e fazendo Chad pensar que, _hey,_ talvez ele fosse um pouquinho gay.

Deveria ter sido coisa de uma noite só, mas lá estavam eles, meses depois, juntos, vivendo um casinho em segredo.

Com a exceção de Katie, claro, que era a única que sabia.

Se parasse para pensar, Chad perceberia que aquele era praticamente o mais longo relacionamento que já tivera com alguém. Por mais que nenhum dos dois houvesse confirmado quão sério era, por mais que Chad sequer soubesse o que aquilo entre eles era... Eles ainda estavam juntos e era isso o que valia, não era? Depois Chad poderia pensar no significado do seu coração bater forte sempre que via Morgan, ou como se sentia todo leve quando Jeffrey puxava seu rosto e o beijava com toda aquela fome e necessidade.

Chegava a se arrepiar só de pensar nisso. Olhou ao redor, como se alguém fosse ler seus pensamentos, mas só encontrou Katie entretida com seu celular.

Então, subitamente, se lembrou dos problemas com a empresa e se preocupou imediatamente. A reunião havia sido a definição do tenso e Morgan parecia ter sido o mais afetado de todos. Jared havia ficado com uma cara de choque até chegar ao próprio escritório, e se o próprio _Jared_ havia ficado tão abalado, imagine o dono da empresa. Enfim, Jeff não parecia nada bem, estava com uma aparência terrível de quem não dorme há dias e com olheiras para provar a teoria, fora que seu cabelo geralmente tão arrumado estava exatamente como o humor de seu dono.

Chad sentiu a necessidade esquisita de ir até ele, dizer algo para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Claro, era ingenuidade imaginar que poderia estalar seus dedos e acabar com toda a aflição que Morgan estava sentindo, mas ele podia ao menos tentar, não é? Não conseguia ficar ali parado sem fazer nada.

_Whoa!_ Isso soava tão patético, o Chad de antigamente provavelmente diria que o Chad de agora estava de quatro, _muito_ de quatro por Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Em todos os sentidos.

Pegou um papel qualquer em cima de sua mesa e marchou até Jeffrey que estava em frente ao elevador, apertando impacientemente o botão.

— Sr. Morgan. — Chad chamou, parando em frente a ele. — O cliente Cameron exige falar com o senhor sobre um problema com a remessa enviada na última quarta-feira.

Cliente nenhum queria falar com ninguém sobre problema algum, mas Chad sabia que Jeffrey entenderia. Quantas vezes já havia dado aquela mesma desculpa para poder ficar a sós com Morgan? Sim, algumas vezes ele até usara essa fala somente com a desculpa de _conversar _inocentemente com Jeffrey, coisa que acabou se tornando o menos inocente possível depois.

O próprio Jeffrey já havia ido até sua mesa algumas vezes para dizer que precisava conversar com ele sobre problema tal, coisa que sempre fizera Katie o encarar com aquela cara de safada.

Então ele sabia que Jeffrey entenderia.

Jeffrey o encarou, sem expressão alguma no olhar.

— Você não pode resolver isso sozinho, Murray? Achei que fosse mais competente do que isso.

Chad se espantou imediatamente com a reação brusca de Jeffrey, em especial com o tom rude e ácido.

— Como é que é? — Ele disse, chocado e indignado. O "relacionamento" dos dois podia não ser a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas não dava motivos para Jeffrey tratá-lo assim. Ainda mais quando ele não se lembrava de ter dito algo que tinha chateado Jeffrey em algum momento passado. Ele podia estar estressado por causa dos problemas da empresa, mas Chad só estava querendo ajudar.

Foi como um tapa na cara escutar aquilo.

— Exatamente o que você escutou. — Jeffrey prosseguiu. — Resolva o que é da sua competência resolver. Ou então a Explorer não precisa de um funcionário como você.

Chad abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Jeffrey tinha acabado de ameaçar demiti-lo. Além de tocar no orgulho do loiro, dizendo que ele não era competente o suficiente para aquela porcaria de empresa, Jeffrey ameaçava _demiti-lo. _Quem ele pensava que era? Os dois tinham um relacionamento secreto, Jeffrey mal falava com ele em público — na verdade, até mesmo quando estavam sozinhos Jeffrey não conversava muito, mais preocupado em arrancar a calça de Chad ao invés de responder se o dia dele havia sido bom.

E Chad aguentara isso, de boas. O sexo era bom e a companhia de Morgan era mais do que agradável, por mais que o dono da Explorer não estivesse tão interessado em papo. Mas quando Chad estava tentando ajudar, melhorar uma porcaria de situação ruim, era tratado feito lixo?

Então ele só servia mesmo pra ficar de quatro e calar a boca?

Ele sentiu o sangue esquentar de raiva e ressentimento, mas se controlou. Não iria bancar a mulher ensandecida logo ali.

— Certo, _chefe._ — Disse, frisando a palavra. — Vou resolver o problema. Irei conversar novamente com o Sr. Cameron. E assim que tiver resolvido tudo, deixo a resposta com sua secretária — Seu tom de voz era formal e profissional.

Jeffrey mal olhou para ele. A porta do elevador havia se aberto e ele entrou, ficando de frente para Chad. As portas começaram a se fechar, e quando estavam quase fechadas, Chad disse de maneira que apenas Morgan escutaria:

— E Morgan... — O mais velho o fitou nos olhos. — Não me procure nunca mais.

As portas se fecharam e mesmo que o elevador tivesse pifado e elas continuassem abertas, o loiro não ficou ali para ver a reação de seu chefe. Ele caminhou com passos firmes até sua mesa, se sentou e jogou o papel em cima da escrivaninha. Começou a digitar qualquer merda de trabalho ferozmente por alguns minutos até que de repente parasse.

Katie havia desligado o telefone. Chad a encarou.

— Encontro na sua casa hoje. Eu levo o sorvete. — Ele disse, ignorando o olhar questionador da garota. Com certeza ela tinha observado os dois assim que desligou o telefone, e do jeito que a amiga conhecia Chad, sabia que tinha algo errado.

Ela disse, igualmente séria:

— Chocolate ou baunilha?

**J&J**

O dia de trabalho havia sido mais do que longo, parecia que não ia acabar nunca. Jared estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça que, ele sabia, só podia ser por stress. Além dos problemas na sua vida pessoal, seus problemas envolvendo Jensen, ainda tinha a notícia de que a empresa estava sendo roubada e que uma auditoria estaria investigando cada mínimo detalhe e, era provável, a vida de seus funcionários.

Neste mesmo dia eles já haviam chegado, pedindo relatórios e análises e qualquer coisa envolvendo números e documentos. Já tinham até feito entrevistas com alguns funcionários — um deles sendo Jared.

Era até óbvio dizer que Jared estava estressado com tudo isso.

Guardou seu carro e saiu já afrouxando a gravata. Quando chegou à casa, encontrou Amie e Genevieve conversando animadamente enquanto a morena fazia o jantar. Ele as cumprimentou, dizendo que tomaria um banho rápido.

Mas antes de ir, Genevieve o abordou quando a menina não estava olhando e disse que precisava conversar com ele depois sobre uma coisa. Jared ficou confuso, e curioso também, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, foi tomar aquele banho.

Evitou pensar em problemas enquanto tomava o bendito banho, tentando relaxar e esquecer todo aquele estresse mental por algum tempo — já que amanhã seria outro dia longo. Trocou-se com um moletom e uma camiseta e desceu. O jantar já estava pronto e as duas já estavam na mesa, esperando ele chegar. Jared se serviu e então se sentou, sorrindo para elas. Agradecia a todo instante por Genevieve ter voltado para eles, não saberia o que iria fazer se tivesse que ir atrás de outra babá para Amie.

E o pior, Genevieve não era só uma babá, era uma _amiga_ — pensar em perder essa amizade o fazia se sentir ainda pior.

— Não vou nem perguntar como foi o seu dia. Pela sua cara já dá pra ter uma ideia. — Genevieve disse. Jared sorriu brevemente, imaginando que deveria ser mesmo óbvio pela sua cara que o dia havia sido uma perfeita porcaria.

Eles começaram um papo sobre escola, filmes, programas de televisão e de repente Jared havia se esquecido de seus problemas. Amie e Genevieve tinham esse efeito nele.

Eles terminaram o jantar.

Amie estava sentadinha na cadeira em frente à mesa terminando o dever de casa, Genevieve estava lavando a louça — Jared sempre insistiu que ela já fazia muito em fazer o jantar e não precisava lavar a louça também, mas a morena era teimosa — e Jared estava secando e guardando os pratos quando Amie simplesmente dissera:

— Tio Jare, você já beijou um homem antes?

A pergunta fora feita tão espontaneamente e tinha pegado Jared tão de surpresa que ele quase derrubou o prato. Ele arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca várias vezes sem emitir nenhum som que fizesse sentido. Genevieve mordeu o lábio inferior, sem graça, e murmurou: _"Era disso que eu queria falar"._

Amie piscou os olhos esverdeados para ele, esperando uma resposta.

— O quê? Como...? — Jared perguntou, abestalhado. Amie revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— Se você já beijou um homem antes, ué! — Ela repetiu, como se Jared fosse tapado demais por não ter entendido uma pergunta daquelas. Jared sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente, um calor e desespero tomar conta de cada parte de seu corpo. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo uma pergunta daquelas de sua _sobrinha,_ e em frente à Genevieve! Seu cérebro começou a entrar em pane e ele tentou pensar em algo que pudesse dizer para desviar a maldita atenção porque ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que responder.

Ficou tempo demais em silêncio com cara de idiota para Amie até que Genevieve notou. Ela o encarou, curiosamente. Chegou perto e tocou seu ombro, sussurrando de maneira que apenas ele escutaria:

— Confie em mim. Seja honesto com ela. Responda a pergunta. — Ela voltou a lavar a louça e Jared coçou a nuca, sentindo uma incrível vergonha e _medo_ tomar conta dele.

— É... — Ele disse, sem graça, dando uma risada cheia de desespero. — Já. Hum. De brincadeirinha. Tipo... Apostas, sabe como é... É, _aposta._ Chad, aquele babaca, apostou que eu não... Ahm...

Ele começou a se atrapalhar com as próprias palavras e só graças a Genevieve, tocando seu braço e balançando a cabeça em sinal para ele parar de falar, foi que ele se calou.

Sentiu-se um tremendo pateta, pegou um copo e começou a secá-lo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais idiota que já dissera a alguém. Como assim ele já tinha beijado homens _de brincadeirinha?_ Que espécie de resposta era aquela?

Mas que merda ele deveria responder? Amie não tinha nem dez anos! Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que, é, já tinha beijado tantos homens na sua vida que havia perdido a conta! Seu rosto ainda estava quente, Jared ainda se sentia esquisito e queria se enfiar debaixo do chão e se esconder lá para sempre. Genevieve continuou a lavar a louça com uma expressão indiferente e pacífica no rosto. Amie fez uma cara pensativa, mas não prosseguiu com o assunto. Ela continuou com o dever de casa.

Quando já haviam terminado, Jared mandou a menina ir dormir. Ela já tinha tomado banho e estava mesmo cansada.

Já era tarde da noite e Jared e Genevieve se encontraram sozinhos na cozinha.

— Que merda foi aquela? — Ele perguntou, espantado. Genevieve riu.

— Era disso que eu queria falar. A Amie viu um casal de mulheres se beijando hoje cedo e me questionou sobre isso, tive que explicar a situação para ela. Disse que não era errado, expliquei tudo, essas coisas. Mas fiquei de te avisar depois. Acho que ela foi mais rápida do que eu. — A morena, se reparou na sua resposta terrível e seu constrangimento, resolvera optar por não dizer nada sobre isso. Jared coçou a nuca de novo.

— Foi muito chocante. Me pegou totalmente desprevenido, eu... — Não sabia mesmo o que dizer. Genevieve sorriu, pegando sua bolsa. Ela chegou perto de Jared, tocando-o novamente no braço como um aviso.

— Jared. — Ela disse, a voz calma e séria. — Eu sei como essa coisa de cuidar de uma criança é difícil. Não só isso, mas ser responsável por alguém. Eu só quero que você saiba que... Jared, você é um bom pai. Mas você é um exemplo para a Amie também, é responsável por ela agora. Então você tem que ser honesto com ela, sem medo das reações.

Jared abriu a boca, mas a fechou. Concordou com um movimento de cabeça, sem graça agora porque ele não tinha reagido nada bem à pergunta de Amie.

— Se você ficou tão abalado com uma pergunta dessas, imagine então quando ela começar a falar de garotos ou ter a primeira menstruação. Você tem que estar preparado. Ser responsável, ok?

— Sim. — Ele disse, sorrindo com vergonha. — Sim, você tem razão, eu... Eu prometo que vou melhorar.

Genevieve sorriu, pareceu que ela iria dar um beijo em sua bochecha — mas, então, ela se parou a tempo e decidiu por só acenar com a cabeça em sinal de despedida.

— Até amanhã. Boa noite, Jared.

— Boa noite, Genevieve. — Ele disse, observando-a ir até sua casa e entrar. Ele ainda ficou ali um tempinho, pensando na pergunta de Amie. Então resolveu entrar para ir alimentar os cachorros e dormir.

**J&J**

Chad se sentou no sofá macio e azul de Katie. Afundou seu corpo nele e fechou os olhos, se lembrando do olhar frio que Jeffrey lhe lançara quando tinha falado de sua competência; ou quando disse que a empresa não precisava de funcionários como Chad; lembrou-se até do tom rude em sua voz, da indiferença de Jeffrey em magoar seus sentimentos. Sorriu amargamente, chegando à conclusão de que Morgan estava pouco se lixando para seus sentimentos. Esse tempo todo, todos esses meses, tido sido só sexo e mais nada.

Era por isso que Chad não gostava de se envolver. Sempre acabava se ferrando no final, então por que arriscar? Era muito mais seguro manter distância e era exatamente isso o que o loiro deveria ter feito: _manter distância._

Katie se sentou ao seu lado. Ela lhe entregou uma taça com sorvete de chocolate e baunilha, com calda de caramelo por cima deixando-o mais doce e cheio de calorias. Era exatamente o que Chad precisava.

Obviamente que encher a cara cairia melhor, mas isso resultaria numa ressaca no dia seguinte e Chad _não_ iria sentir ressaca nenhuma por Morgan filho da puta nenhum!

— Foi tão ruim assim? — Katie comentou. Chad abriu os olhos, fitando-a. — Eu vi vocês dois conversando de longe, não parecia nada bem. Quão ruim?

— Terminamos tudo.

Katie se espantou.

— Oh, Chad! — Ela disse, pronta para oferecer um ombro amigo caso ele começasse a chorar. Chad se recusava a chorar feito uma menininha. Ele era homem suficiente pra ficar de quatro, mas sair chorando feito mulherzinha era pedir demais!

— Está tudo bem. — Ele pegou uma colherada do sorvete.

— Mesmo? Porque eu posso ouvir se você quiser desab...

— Está tudo bem, Katie. Mesmo. Vamos falar de outra coisa.

Ela engoliu as frases de que tudo iria ficar bem, de que eles voltariam — era só Chad esperar —, ou de que Morgan não merecia alguém tão fabuloso como Chad, e optou por ficar quieta. Eles ficaram ali comendo sorvete e vendo televisão quando a loira resolveu falar do que havia acontecido com ela nos últimos dias. Já que era pra mudar de assunto, que fosse um assunto feliz:

— Sabe o Hayden? — Ela não esperou resposta de Chad, prosseguiu: — Adivinha o que ele fez? Me chamou pra sair! Antes, ele foi todo sem graça pedir meu telefone no horário de almoço! Ele jurava que eu ia dar um fora nele! Daí no final de semana a gente saiu. Chad, foi tão mágico. Cara, ele é tão lindo e simpático e bacana. Não é como esses idiotas com quem eu andava saindo. E, puta merda, ele beija muito bem!

Ela ficou com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Hoje nós dois almoçamos juntos! — Ela sorriu mais ainda. — Ai, Chad, ele é tão...! _Gostoso!_ — Ela deu uma risadinha alegre.

Chad estava comendo seu sorvete com pressa demais, tentando ignorar as palavras de Katie. Mas quanto mais tentava ignorar, mais a loira falava daquele imbecil com péssimo gosto para roupas. Chad não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê, mas aquele papo o estava irritando mais ainda. Ele estava na fossa por causa do maldito do Morgan e Katie ficava aí agindo feito essa pré-adolescente por causa daquele otário? O cara nem era tão bonito assim. E com certeza não era bacana. Tudo bem que em todas as vezes que Chad trombara com ele, Hayden havia sido muito simpático, mas o loiro não ligava.

Hayden era um_ imbecil_ e ponto final. Katie merecia alguém muito melhor.

— E isso lá é da minha conta, Katie? Esse Hayden é um otário. Não acredito que você está saindo com ele. É descer totalmente o nível. — Tinha exagerado, era verdade, mas precisava descontar a raiva em alguém. Katie piscou os olhos, o encarando boquiaberta.

O sorriso foi arrancado de seus lábios para ser substituído por indignação e raiva.

— Como é que é? O Hayden é um doce de pessoa! A culpa não é dele se o Morgan te deu um pé na bunda!

Chad se levantou imediatamente, Katie o seguiu.

— Ele não me deu fora nenhum! _Eu_ que o chutei! E você fala de mim? Pelo menos eu peguei alguém no nível do Morgan, e não um Zé Mané como o Hayden. Tá tão necessitada assim?

Katie arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

— Seu filho da puta!

— Se o Hayden é tão especial assim vai lá transar com aquele infeliz. Bancar a imbecil apaixonada com o primeiro idiota que aparece na sua frente! — Ele finalmente gritou, tudo o que estava entalado na garganta desde o momento em que a vira suspirar no escritório por causa daquele babaca.

O tapa acertou seu rosto em cheio.

— Você acha que eu sou o quê, Murray? A idiota encalhada que fica disponível a qualquer hora pra escutar os amigos idiotas reclamarem da vida amorosa deles? Eu não estou aqui pra ficar escutando você e o Jared reclamarem, ouviu? _"Jeffrey isso, Jeffrey aquilo. Jensen não me ama. Jensen não me quer!"! Eu_ tenho o direito de reclamar também, pra variar! — A loira começou a gritar. — Esse tempo todo eu me dediquei à merda da minha carreira e não, não me arrependo disso, mas também tenho o direito de dar uma chance. De tentar conhecer alguém legal!

Ela bufou, apontando o dedo indicador contra Chad.

— O Hayden gosta de mim! Ele me respeita! Você deveria me apoiar e ser legal com ele, como eu sempre_ te_ apoiei; nas suas decisões idiotas e sempre que você me apresentou uma vagabunda qualquer dizendo que era sua namorada. Eu _sempre_ fui bacana com elas. Custa muito pedir que você seja legal com ele? A culpa não é minha se você está tendo problemas com o Morgan!

— Katie...

— Cala a boca! — Ela gritou, impedindo Chad de dizer qualquer coisa. — Cala a merda da sua boca e sai daqui.

Chad não fez menção de fazer nada. Ela empurrou a taça de vidro da mão dele, fazendo-a cair no chão com todo o sorvete.

— Cai fora, Murray!

— Ok! — Ele gritou, sentindo raiva novamente. — Sua... _Maluca!_

Ele não disse mais nada, deu as costas a Katie e saiu da casa. Ainda escutou a loira gritar furiosamente e chutar algum objeto, mas não olhou para trás. Ele continuou a andar até seu carro e quando entrou e se viu sozinho, se sentiu tremendamente confuso. Não entendia como a ideia de Katie estar namorando Hayden o incomodava tanto. Será que...? Não, era absurdo demais. Katie era apenas sua _amiga._

— Puta merda! — Xingou, ligando o carro, saindo dali antes que Katie pegasse um taco de baseball e resolvesse quebrar todo seu carro na fúria.

**J&J**

A última semana havia sido a semana mais difícil de sua vida. OK, talvez estivesse exagerando demais. A semana mais difícil de sua vida tinha sido aquela, quando Meg morreu. Tanta confusão, tanta coisa para resolver. Lidar com a morte de sua irmã caçula — e então as semanas após aquela haviam sido um teste de superação; resolver os detalhes do funeral de sua irmã; levar o corpo até o Texas, porque era lá aonde ela queria ser enterrada.

Rever sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão — os amigos da família. Trocar poucas palavras com seu pai como se eles fossem dois desconhecidos. E então descobrir que a guarda de Amie era sua. Ter que aguentar seu pai dizendo que ele não era competente o suficiente, de que Amie precisava ser cuidada por alguém com responsabilidade, alguém com morais, um exemplo de pessoa e parente, alguém _perfeito_ — como seu irmão mais velho, Jeffrey.

Haviam sido as piores semanas de sua vida, parecia que aquela tortura não teria mais fim. Voltar para LA com Amie havia sido outra superação, cuidar de uma criança. E então descobrir que Jensen havia ido embora para bem longe dele e que, talvez, Jared nunca mais o fosse ver.

A segunda pior semana de sua vida foi aquela em que seu pai o expulsou de casa quando o pegou aos beijos com o vizinho e colega de escola de Jared, Milo.

Essa semana provavelmente chegava ao Top Five, ele concluiu.

Estava uma loucura, a empresa, com a investigação da auditoria tentando descobrir o motivo e o culpado para o roubo na empresa. Se antes Jared já tinha trabalho demais, agora a coisa chegava a ser absurda. Às vezes ele tinha que diminuir o horário de almoço para dar conta de todo o serviço.

E também tinha Jensen.

Dias se passaram desde aquela noite, quando os dois ficaram juntos, e Jensen e ele não trocaram nenhuma palavra que não envolvesse trabalho. Jared não sabia o que pensar, como agir. Só sabia que não estava pronto para conversar com Jensen. Sentia-se usado, sentia-se um lixo e, acima de tudo, sentia vergonha.

Tinha arrumado a casa. Era sábado.

Estava saindo para levar os cachorros para passear quando a correspondência chegou. Ele pegou os envelopes, deixando os que eram sobre contas em cima da mesa. Parou o olhar em um envelope diferente dos outros. Esse era azul claro e tinha uma escrita bonita que dizia _"Para Jared e Amie". _Ele olhou o remetente. Lauren Cohan.

Abriu-o, curioso:

_Olá, Jared. _

_Acho que se lembra de mim, não é? Eu com certeza me lembro de você. Eu resolvi escrever esse convite pessoalmente. Joshua, o irmão de Jensen, está vindo para Los Angeles e eu resolvi fazer uma pequena festa de boas-vindas a ele. Eu sei que você e ele não se davam muito bem, mas achei que seria bacana se você viesse à festa e trouxesse Amie com você. Jensen já falou dela muitas vezes, ela parece ser uma garota formidável e tenho que confessar que estou curiosa._

_Vou entender se não puder vir, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se viesse._

_Beijos,_

_Lauren._

Atrás havia a data, endereço e hora da festa. Jared franziu o cenho, se sentindo mais confuso ainda. Por que Lauren o estava convidando? Será que Jensen sabia do convite? Será que Jensen queria que ele fosse? Seu peito se encheu de esperanças, mas ele as esmagou sem piedade. Era ingenuidade demais imaginar que _Jensen _queria que ele fosse; ainda mais depois daquilo tudo. Jensen o odiava, provavelmente queria distância de Jared e a melhor coisa que o moreno poderia fazer neste instante era exatamente isso, manter distância.

Ele deixou o envelope de lado. Não iria a festa nenhuma.

Ele levou os cachorros para passear e algum tempo depois voltou. Prosseguiu com sua rotina, terminando de arrumar a casa, alimentando Sadie e Harley, fazendo o café da manhã para Amie. A menina comeu enquanto ele bebia um café preto e mexia no seu notebook, tentando deixar algum trabalho pronto. Havia se esquecido completamente da carta e do convite, e só foi se lembrar deles pelo final da tarde quando Amie entrou na sala segurando o bendito papel com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

— Uma festa! Uma festa com o Jensen! Não acredito que vai ter uma festa! Adoro festas! E o _Jen_ vai estar lá! Que máximo, tio! Você precisa me comprar um vestido novo, porque de jeito nenhum eu vou com aqueles velhos! — Ela fez um bico e continuou a falar de forma animada da tal festa e da incrível oportunidade de rever Jensen e conversar com ele de novo; se eles não poderiam levar Genevieve; e que ela estava morrendo de saudades de Jensen. Ela também precisava de um vestido novo, insistiu, e Jared ignorou o detalhe de que os dela eram novos _sim._

Parou de digitar.

Sentiu uma irritação repentina tomar conta dele.

Estava tentando esquecer Jensen. Amie ficar falando dele a cada minuto como se ele fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo não estava ajudando. E que merda de fascinação era essa que a menina tinha por Jensen? Por que ela não esquecia que ele existia e facilitava a vida de Jared?

Por que Jensen tinha que rondar a vida de Jared dessa maneira?

— Amie, para! Nós não vamos à festa alguma! — Ele explodiu, interrompendo a menina. Amie arregalou os olhos.

— Mas... Por quê? — Ela disse numa voz chorosa e arrastada. Era fato: a menina não iria escutar um "não" como resposta tão cedo. Não quando o assunto era Jensen. — Mas o Jensen...!

— Esquece o Jensen! — Jared praticamente gritou, se esquecendo de que estava falando com uma criança e que Amie não tinha culpa dos problemas de Jared com Jensen. — Esquece o Jensen, escutou? Nós não vamos nessa festa estúpida!

Os olhos da menina brilharam com prováveis lágrimas. Jared nunca havia falado dessa maneira com ela, ele nunca tinha brigado com ela.

— Você não manda em mim! — Ela gritou, furiosa, segurando firme o convite com a mão pequena. — Você não é meu pai! Você não é minha mãe! Você não manda em mim!

Jared abriu a boca, porém não emitiu som algum. Chocado demais para formular palavras. Sentiu seu coração se partir ao meio, só não sabia dizer se era pelas palavras de Amie ou porque ela estava à beira de lágrimas — provavelmente os dois.

Amie era uma criança doce e pacífica. Ela era esperta, compreendia as coisas. No início, quando se mudou para Los Angeles para morar com Jared, Amie se mostrara uma criança quieta e fechada; mas nunca agressiva, nem mesmo quando citavam o nome da mãe. Depois, quando ela se acostumou com sua rotina e principalmente com o tio, o moreno descobriu que ela era uma garotinha hiperativa e extrovertida — educada, simpática. Escutá-la gritar dessa maneira, dirigir-se a ele dessa forma o chocava muito. Era inédito.

Mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu reverter a situação. A mágoa pelas palavras da menina, raiva por ter que pensar em Jensen e irritação pela teimosia de Amie acabaram falando mais alto:

— Ah, é? Não me interessa! — Ele finalmente disse, ignorando a dor e o ressentimento. O grito de Amie de que ele não era o pai dela ecoava dentro de sua cabeça. — Nós não vamos à festa nenhuma e você vai esquecer o Jensen. E agora você vai pro seu quarto e só vai sair de lá quando eu mandar!

Ela apertou mais ainda o convite na mão. Dessa vez estava prestes a chorar, mas quando uma lágrima fez menção de cair, ela a limpou com as costas da mão bruscamente.

— Eu te odeio! — Ela gritou. Jared sentiu o choque aumentar em proporções indescritíveis. A menina amassou o convite tamanha era a força com que ela o apertava. — _Eu te odeio!_

Ela deu as costas à Jared e subiu para seu quarto com passos fortes — e o moreno suspeitava que ela só tivesse ido para o quarto porque não queria mais olhar para a cara do tio, e não porque ele havia mandado.

Ele escutou a porta do quarto da menina se fechando, com um baque violento, do andar de baixo. Quando finalmente se encontrou sozinho, sentou-se no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não sabia se chorava, gritava ou quebrava alguma coisa. Havia batido de frente com uma criança; tinha perdido o controle que Genevieve dissera que ele precisava ter e descontado a raiva de seus problemas em Amie. Que tipo de responsável era ele?

Como sua vida tinha desandado tanto?

* * *

.

**NOTA:** Olá! :D Acho que dessa vez não tem mais poeira por aqui, não é? Eu pretendia atualizar uma semana atrás, mas minha internet teve um problema de frescura aí e eu fiquei a semana inteira desconectada com o mundo. Só consegui pegar no computador hoje, então me desculpem pelo atrasado. Mas, diz aí, veio mais rápido do que a outra vez, não veio? HAHA! Acho que respondi todas as reviews do capítulo passado, não foi? Espero que sim, mas se você me deixou uma review com _login_ e não recebeu minha resposta, dá um toque que eu respondo. Quanto as reviews em anônimo, eu gostaria de agradecer todo o pessoal que deixou. São tantas reviews! *-* Façam igual a Loreta e a Lis e deixem seu e-mail no review, assim eu posso responder as anônimas também, ok? :3

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, nossa, será que eu chego a 300 reviews com Consequências? :O Se eu chegasse, seria... Tipo... O melhor presente de Natal antecipado que vocês poderiam me dar! LOL Enfim, me digam o que acharam do capítulo... Teve menos J2, mas isso é necessário pra fic fazer sentido. Pra quem queria mais Katie, tá aê mais Katie. E agora vocês já sabem quem era o casinho do Chad; algumas pessoas já sabiam, outras desconfiavam e umas nem tinham ideia, né? Se vocês estiverem interessados em ler uma oneshot sobre o primeiro encontro dos dois, digam que daí eu publico :) Comentários grandes e detalhados sobre a fic são meus preferidos, então se joguem, gente! Não tenham medo de falar comigo \o/

É isso, até o próximo! Ah, e se você está esperando a atualização de Bad Things, o capítulo novo será publicado ainda essa semana! :3


End file.
